


老蝙蝠的N种盘法

by Prototype_Jing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 布鲁斯韦恩vs你, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_Jing/pseuds/Prototype_Jing
Summary: 冲一波老蝙蝠。R18你被DC之神忽悠打赌：盘上老蝙蝠就可以在现世过上心想事成的日子，否则社畜997一辈子。于是你拥有上帝视角的灵魂借哥谭路人皮套冲老蝙蝠。设定是在哥谭打击犯罪二十多年的内心饱受煎熬的暴躁沧桑老蝙蝠。老蝙蝠稍微有点恶劣行径。推荐代BvS和Justice League的大本蝠(白天布鲁斯，晚上蝙蝠侠。Bruce during the day, Batman at night ♡)第一章 跟布鲁斯简单粗暴地开车第二章 老蝙蝠带你吃pizza第三章 过渡和打基础剧情第四章 跟布鲁斯不愉快地约会，小车第五章 双方的计划第六章 走迷宫第七章 天上打一架第八章 （完结章）带车含两篇福利肉甜饼日常番外 全文已完结
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. 酒会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开局冲一波老蝙蝠

你终于在酒会上见到了蝙蝠侠。或者说，布鲁斯·韦恩。

他不认识你，也不知道你已经知道了他的身份。但是你知道自己身上某种特质会吸引他，和杰森类似的齐耳卷曲的短黑发，还有你项上的珍珠项链。

你在被别人介绍给他时，看着这个年龄快要可以做你父亲的人的眼睛，告诉他自己小时候曾在犯罪巷流浪，谢谢韦恩先生的福利设施，让自己度过童年难关。

挽着女伴端着酒杯一副花花公子模样的布鲁斯·韦恩神色难以察觉地变了。

那天晚上，被带到他的床上的人是你。

你觉得有些晕眩，可是那晚你的嘴唇没有从酒杯里沾到一滴葡萄酒或者香槟。可是你口腔里却是酒精的味道。

那是他的味道。他不清醒地与你接吻，一路上脱下你的衣物，动作粗暴，扯坏了你咬牙破费专门为这场酒会准备的小礼服。

你搂着他粗壮的脖颈垫脚回吻他，试图让他镇静放慢节奏。

他却捉住了你的一只乳房，在粗糙的手掌与指间滑动，想要快速挑起你的情欲，在你的身体上发泄。

你被他按到在床上时，全身上下只剩下脖子上那串珍珠项链。他全身的重量几乎都压到了你的身上，让你透不过气来。他的唇齿含着你的胸前的蓓蕾和珍珠，相互的碾压带来疼痛和触电般的快感。你呻吟出声，扣住了他的背脊，肌肉线条带起有温度的起伏。

你早就湿透了。

在酒会现场没有人看到的地方，他醉醺醺地让你自己脱掉内裤的塞进他的小礼服上衣内袋中袋时候，他的手指就在你的柔嫩的花穴内搅动过。

任何一个正常的姑娘都会拒绝他，甚至当场扇他的耳光。可是你没有拒绝他这个过分的要求。这样的举动却似乎让他有点惊讶和恢复理智，变得兴味索然。

你意识到他的情绪变化，急忙拉住他正要离开你的手：“韦恩先生，今晚你有约了么？我可以陪你么。”

他愣了一下，然后又挂上了那副花花公子的嘴脸，低下头开始和你接吻。你相信他已经认定你是无数痴迷于布鲁斯·韦恩身份的拜金女。他不会拒绝主动邀请他的年轻女孩子。

然后战场从会场到了床上。他毫不在乎地抛下了他的宾客们，只为了和一个才认识的女人厮混。

又或许是你那种任他摆布索求以及痴迷于他的态度，让他想起了某些人和事情。

你抓着他宽阔的肩臂亲吻他的下巴，伸出舌头舔他的喉结，在他带着伤痕的胸肌上像小猫一样轻轻噬咬。指间顺着他身体的毛发延伸至下，最后甚至愿意用嘴唇触碰他怒涨的分身，一点一点含进嘴里，最后被他的巨大塞满了口腔，模糊不清地叫他“韦恩先生”。

这给他带来了巨大的满足感。他的大手下意识地抓住了你在他身体下的小巧的头颅，好像轻轻用力就可以拧断你的脖颈。他压抑地控制着自己不将你作为自慰的道具。似乎有那么一丝神志告诉他这样对待一个小姑娘是错误的。

他最后放开了你的头，喘息着低哑地问你：“你多大了？”

“先生，我20了，请放心，我已经成年了。”你吐出他被你唾液打湿的肉棒回答他的问题。

他沉默地用手指滑过你亮晶晶的嘴唇，然后捧起你的脸吻了上去。虽然强势，但是终于有了一丝温度。

你从的手绕到了自己身后，握住他顶在你臀瓣中的肉刃，调整位置对准了自己的花心。他毫不怜悯地捅了进去，让你倒抽凉气。摩擦的疼痛之后是让你头皮发麻的快感。

你好像这辈子都没有这么狼狈过。他用自己的匕首一下下地刺杀你，用手指捏住你的花蒂欺负你。你的花穴流着令人羞耻的蜜液，像是垂涎美味的小嘴。

他很明显知道如何把女人给弄疯。那强壮的身躯，锁着你柔软的腰肢，哄着你摆出各种秽乱的姿势，方便他进到你身体的更深的地方。

“韦恩先生，嗯…好舒服…不要了…”你几乎哭了出来，扭曲身体，撑住了床头，珍珠项链勒得你窒息。

“既然舒服？为什么不要？”他咬着你的脖颈，继续在你的体内小幅度地研磨。

你没法开口，咬住了嘴唇。

“这里？…还是这里？”他不喜欢你说的矛盾的话，喘息着，托着你的臀部，变换着调度狠狠地撞击到了你的敏感处。

“韦恩先生…我想要你也快乐…”你说不清是快感还是填充至满的异样的感觉让你呜咽，手指像是安抚又像是下意识抓住救命稻草般地插入了他泛着白丝的黑发中，

“我很快乐…”他咬着牙说。“来，好姑娘，吻我一下。”

你扬起头按照他说的去吻他，濡湿的眼睛直直地看着他空洞的双眼。

“韦恩先生，你在说谎。”你在他的耳边说道。

下一刻，铁一般的重拳，落在了你耳边的床头上，爆响声和惊吓让你的的血液直充大脑，肾上腺素大量分泌，心跳加速。可是你却浑身僵硬，含着巨物的花穴内壁顿时快速地收缩起来。

高潮让你头不自觉地后仰，像一只烫熟的虾子，坏掉一般地，眼中分泌出大量生理反应的泪水。

“你是谁？”

过了很久，他开口，声音疲惫。

你这才意识到他也在你的身体里发射了，黏糊糊的液体在你的下体汇集，被单应该已经一片狼籍。可是你盘在他腰间的双腿却收得更紧了。

“我不是坏人，先生。”你的手顺着坏脾气的中年男子的头发抚摸，像是抚摸着巷子里斗败的独自舔伤口的猫咪。

他永远也不会知道你到底是谁。


	2. 犯罪巷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 犯罪巷撩老蝙蝠

你不是属于这个世界的人。

提出赌约的神在你梦中出现。那是一团没有形态的白雾。

"这不是个明智的举动。"它说。

"跟他上床还是惹他生气？"

"以他现在的状态，不会拒绝任何女人的邀请，你无足轻重。再加上你让他烦躁不安，那不是更没有机会了？别忘了，要是他不能爱上你你就输了。等你回到自己的世界…"

"…就只能997社畜穷苦一辈子。"你揉揉耳朵补充道："我可不是有意招惹他，我哪知道布鲁斯韦恩居然暴躁成这个样子…还有他真的有这么大岁数么？我可真的是累坏了。"

"…赌赢的奖励一辈子心想事成人生赢家可不是那么好拿的…"

"我知道。"你打断了它。"至少韦恩对我有些印象了。我不认为他能记得每一个睡过的女人…要是我没招惹他的话。"

"…或者他会变得有点讨厌你，而且不见得会把你放在心上的。"

"也是有这个可能性…"你心不在焉地捋着头发，思考着神提出来的问题。"不过不会很高。我现在这个身体还是个小姑娘记得么？年龄能做对方父亲的男人是不会生小姑娘的气的。"你挺了挺胸。抛开惹他生气那件事不谈，总得来说，他应该对你的表现还算满意。

这具身体不算是万里挑一的美人长相，胜在年轻看着顺眼，挑不出毛病。不然就算有杰森的黑发以及珍珠项链的道具加成，你也不会有那么几分信心去邀请布鲁斯韦恩。

神"啧啧"了两声："等你醒了，我们再看看。"

* * *

哥谭的天空向来阴霾密布，少见阳光。白天和黑夜的界限暧昧。

你从床上醒过来的时候，对方已经不见了。

你一点也不惊讶。毕竟前一夜你说的是陪他一晚上，白天自然不算在其中。

你捡起自己昨天穿的礼裙，提着应该是肩膀的位置的布料撑开，顿时觉得一阵无语。布鲁斯·韦恩对年轻的你，以及包裹着你的娇气昂贵丝质裙子一点都不客气。这条裙子的损失对你这哥谭躯壳来说真的很大。

你只有披着被子起身，四处查看了一番。

小茶几上还放着瓶装水的空瓶和没喝完的红酒。

那是他昨晚上叫的客房服务…在准备和你享受鱼水之欢之前。不过那时他没喝多少，而现在则快要见底了。很明显他宿醉没有恢复，接着又喝了不少。

希望他在见到超人之前不要把自己喝死过去。你感慨，就算知道他目前处于敏感期，但跟他实际接触下来还是不由地震惊。他真的太不正常了。

你洗过澡后，叫了客房服务，让他们把你酒会前寄存长外套给拿过来。裙子被撕坏了，可以用外套遮一下，能蹭回家就行。

酒店工作人员除了带来你的外套，还有韦恩先生的留言。

"韦恩先生说他很抱歉有急事必须要先离开，他本打算和你一起用早餐。他说请你随意在酒店里就餐。韦恩集团的酒店料理都是值得推荐的…"

他还真是个谎话连篇的花花公子，明明早上又喝了不少酒，怎么可能想和自己用早餐。你在心里翻白眼。若不是自己仅将他当作目标，或许真的会爱令智昏，信了他的鬼话。

"…他还说很抱歉弄坏了你的裙子，这是给你的赔偿。"

你顿时来了精神。

托盘里是一张支票。数额够你买三条一模一样全新非二手的裙子，也够你付下个月的房租。

你注意到支票并不是指定提款人的。这意味着任何人都可以使用这张支票。

"哦呃。"神的声音在你脑子里响起。"一夜情不知对方姓名。"它似乎有些幸灾乐祸。"非常浪漫。"

你问侍者："韦恩先生还有说什么么？比如告诉我他的联系方式？"

"没有。"侍者不动声色。但你知道他在想些什么：希望被抛弃的拜金女不要胡搅蛮缠。

不过，你怎么会胡搅蛮缠呢？你会让这个穿着破旧皮鞋的侍者赚个够。

"那请你转告韦恩先生，我是不妓女，不会收他的一分钱。"

神不赞同地哼了两声："你想清楚了？明天可是要交房租了。他是不可能带话给布鲁斯·韦恩的，而且你不收支票的话，你和布鲁斯韦恩都不会再见到这张支票。"

"我不是傻子。"你在心里默默。"我有其他计划。"

"早餐请给我来一份。我要培根蛋，煎熏鱼，黄油面包，鲜榨石榴汁，新鲜水果，还有牛油果慕斯的酸奶。"你一屁股坐在了沙发上，对侍者发号司令。"对了，麻烦把桌子也清一下。"

"真是便宜这小子了。"神说的是那位年轻侍从。

* * *

你捏着无线电，蹲在街角的寒风里瑟瑟发抖。

过了好一会儿，头顶上云层才被打出了巨大的蝙蝠标志。你终于放心，自己没有白吹冷风。哥谭警局效率真的是堪忧。

没错，这是你的计划的一部分。

你在韦恩的酒店吃饱喝足后，裹着你的便宜大衣和可怜巴巴破掉的礼服回到了犯罪巷。

是的，你的身体是个土生土长的犯罪巷人。要说有什么过人之处，那便是居然从未做过什么坏事，这在充斥着贫穷和杂乱无章，犯罪如家常便饭的环境中格外难得。至于原因，一半是因为韦恩集团的对贫困家庭的儿童基金，另一半则是能够对抗盗窃抢劫毒品等不良环境的强大意志力。

说实话，你很佩服这个你这个身体曾经的主人。要是不出意外事故的话，她应该会越来越好。

街角咖啡店的女招待是你身体的好朋友。你直奔她那里与她闲聊，并且透露出了自己手头紧的现状。

"不是吧，终于想要弄脏自己的手了么？"女招待有些难以置信，她关心地问你："是遇到了什么难处了么？"

你摇摇头又点点头。"不要太过分的工作，钱少一些没关系。"

"…"她捏着点单本沉默了一会儿："你真有紧急情况我可以想办法帮你周转一下。你本来是干净的，实在没有必要去做这些事。"

"你那嬉皮士男朋友知道了能放过你？我说你也别养着惯着他了。赶紧分手了好。自己都顾不过来，还想帮着别人呢。"你用手去戳她的腰。

"他可是艺术家！"对方不满地去抓你的手。

最后她还是给你介绍了一个工作。

晚上接近十二点的时候，你在某个电话亭附近找到了接头人。

他是个瘦瘦小小的家伙，带着针织帽，夹克的衣领拉到了鼻子，看不出具体年龄，只露出了一双精明的眼睛上下打量了你一番。

最后他什么废话也没多说，只是给你了一个对讲机，让你在犯罪巷的街口处等着。

"按一下是开启，两下是关闭。有可疑人出现就说'老鼠'。确认情况紧急就说'失火'。"他简单明了地解释。

你接过对讲机，在厚围巾里点点头。

"明天早上七点在这里拿报酬。"

你确认了一下对讲机没有问题。"如果蝙蝠侠出现怎么办？"

"蝙蝠侠？"

"听说他最近下手丝毫不留情。"你装作害怕的样子。

"如果天上出现的蝙蝠标志，那你就跑吧。"瘦子说。

* * *

你可不会跑，反而注视着云层上的那个蝙蝠标志，兴奋地从街角站了起来。

"这就是你的主意！？"神在你脑海中难以置信地发问。"你疯了么？他现在是什么样的状态你不知道？他会在你的身上印上蝙蝠标志然后丢进监狱！你想过你在监狱里会怎么死么？"

"他不会。"你说，一边向犯罪巷跑去，一边按下了对讲机："老鼠。"

对讲机传来了沙沙地干扰声。你又说了好几遍，依然没有回应。你开始思考起来事情的原委。照理说，不依赖基站和卫星的对讲机是靠谱的。

"我想，他开启了信号干扰器，这附近还在调试中的基站是韦恩集团的，他可能是利用了这个。"神解释到。

这倒是无关紧要。

你就是个放哨的小喽啰，这次主要任务具体是什么，瘦子不会告诉你，或者他也根本不知道。但是从你手中的无线电的覆盖范围，你被安排的站位，以及对犯罪巷的了解，你大概知道事情发生的地点可能在哪里。

那也是蝙蝠侠可能去的地方。

"你觉得他多久能到这里？"运动让你感觉有点热了，你解开了自己的围巾，一边在人烟稀少的巷子里疾步走着一边问神。

"这可说不定。"它打着哈欠。"一般来说，是剧情最戏剧化的时刻会出现。"

"所以时间空间物理等合理性只针对我，而不针对你所谓的剧情需要喽？"你挖苦道。

神没有搭理你，而是继续道："…比如反派最得意的时候，或者是正直善良的市民们最需要得到帮助的时候。"

"正直善良的市民…"你嘲讽哼笑了一下。"那你觉得我算是反派还是良民？"

神在你的脑中"嘿嘿"地笑了起来："这不是该看你自己怎么解释了么？"

脑海中话音刚落，你只感觉一阵冷风呼啸而过，自己的脖子猛然一紧被提了起来，还没来得及惊呼出声，后背就被狠狠地掼在了身后肮脏的墙壁上。剧烈的疼痛瞬间从脊椎蔓延到肋骨，你的手一松，对讲机"啪"地掉在了地上。

"最后一只老鼠。"

他拎着你的围巾，勒得你喘不过气来，你下意识地抓住了他的手，努力扭过脖子，确认是不是你想见的正主。

怎么可能不是他呢？

神出鬼没的强壮的黑色的义警冷漠厌恶地看着你，就像是看着一团发臭的腐肉。

你的瞳孔顿时放大。

不是因为惊讶，而是因为…兴奋————身体的疼痛，面对强壮男人威胁的恐惧，还有计划得逞的快感。

你的身体控制不住地颤抖起来，和人类害怕时的表现一模一样。

你意识到你的主场开始了。

奋力挣扎着，你故意甩掉了连在外套上的罩在头上的帽子，露出了卷曲的柔软的黑发。

你相信他能在小巷昏黄的灯光下看清你的脸。于是你努力地放松自己脸上的肌肉，在控制不住掉出眼泪时不要显得那么狰狞可怖。

你的皮相是楚楚可怜的那一类，一般来说并不是布鲁斯·韦恩喜欢的性感自信满满的类型。但是对于你给你自己安排的这个剧本却是十分合适。

如同脱水的鱼一般努力地呼吸着空气，你扒着他粗壮的手腕，泪眼婆娑地喘息着求饶："请放过我…"

这是你昨天晚上在舒适淫乱的床上对布鲁斯·韦恩说的。他欺负你，强迫你一次次地面对空白的死亡。

今天晚上，在寒冷幽暗的小巷里，你对蝙蝠侠说出了同样的话。他捏着你的细颈，准备将你送往死神面前。

他在看清你的脸之后，如同触电般地松了手，和你想象的一模一样地动摇。

你顿时失去了支撑，腿因为激动而发软，就这样顺着墙面，像破布偶一般地跌坐在了地面上。

还没有结束…还没有结束…

你剧烈咳嗽着，提醒着自己，随时进入下一个阶段。

布鲁斯·韦恩警戒心很强。他一定会怀疑这一切巧合的背后是否有人在计划。

你顺势曲起了腿，环抱着双臂团起了身子，将脸埋进了手臂里。

"我真的是…是第一次做这种事…我一分钱也没有了，明天就要交房租了…"你啜泣着，"不要在我身上印蝙蝠好么…"

"你在说什么？"头顶上的人开口，声音粗砺，虽然依然有所戒备，却明显没有了方才那种冷酷。

"我知道我错了…我就是想去参加韦恩先生的酒会才去买了那件礼服…"

"…"

"请你不要在我身上留烙印好么…"你红着眼睛又说了一遍。

"为什么？"过了很久，蝙蝠侠再次开口。

"要是这样，我…我不知道以后该怎么见韦恩先生了…"你说着，抬起头看着他的眼睛，然后又想到了什么似的鼻子一抽嘴一瘪，眼泪哗地掉了下来，"不过…我再也没机会见到他了…他觉得我贪图他的财富，还想给我支票，我没要…"你低下了头。

很明显，你狠狠地踩了蝙蝠侠一脚，告诉了他布鲁斯·韦恩伤害到了你的自尊心。你宁可选择犯罪都不愿意收下他的"赔偿"。

蝙蝠侠是个男人，一个习惯自我惩罚的男人，甚至有些相信戏剧性的罗曼蒂克的他绝对不可能忍心责备和惩罚一个被他的自负伤害和因他有罪的"不能自已""一往情深"的小姑娘。

"我问你一个问题，小姑娘。你想好该怎么回答。"蝙蝠侠开口，声音依然冰冷。

你吸了吸鼻子表示你在听。

"你饿了么？"他问，声音缓和温柔。

"欸？"

* * *

"这真的是你计划的？"神在你脑中吹着口哨，似乎对你有了刮目相看的意思。

你在狭窄的蝙蝠车里，手里抓着pizza店的纸袋子。

更准确的描述是，你正坐在蝙蝠侠的怀里，他正在开车。

事情进行的太顺利，你有一种轻飘飘的感觉。但是你丝毫不敢放松警惕。

这是一个试炼。

暧昧的接触不等于触地得分，甚至是大意失分的开始。

布鲁斯·韦恩，括号蝙蝠侠，是哥谭人型自走炮，弄不好你就只有永远沦为众多目标之一。

你知道现在该怎么做：直挺挺地坐着，尽量减少自己的身体与他的接触。虽然这样并不舒服。他的制服和肌肉硌得你难受。

"你让我想起了一个人。"你看着他的侧脸，故意闷闷地开口。

"谁？"蝙蝠侠惜字如金。但你知道他精神瞬间崩紧。

"我爸爸。"你故意说，然后看见他的面具下嘴角难以察觉地扭曲了一下。

"点单的时候，他也会想要给我点我不想吃的。"

刚才在披萨店，你故意去点沙拉。

蝙蝠侠不赞同地摇头："你确定你选择吃草？"

若是你点pizza或者汉堡的话，那么你跟杰森或者闪电侠这些小朋友就没有任何区别了。蝙蝠侠是个传统的男人，你得无时无刻不强调你的女性特质，尽量避免他将你当成另外一个小朋友。

"我不想长太胖了。我还有喜欢的人呢。"你说着，然后目光瞟向了刚出炉的pizza。

最后蝙蝠侠给你点了你真正想吃的pizza。

蝙蝠车停在了哥谭远离城市的山腰上。

你坐在蝙蝠车的引擎盖上，看着城市灯光明灭的夜景。

"你的背怎么样？" 蝙蝠侠坐在你旁边，看着你狼吞虎咽地吃pizza。

你活动了一下身体，有些疼痛，但是应该还好。不过脖子上的淤青有些吓人。蝙蝠侠应该也注意到了这一点。

"不用在意。"你说着，腾出手将长围巾围着脖子缠上。

"你不应该为了某个男人而做出让自己受到伤害的事情。"思考了良久，蝙蝠侠才艰难地说出这句话。

看吧，男人总是这么自恋。只要稍微暗示一下，就会觉得女人做的事情总跟自己相关是自己的责任。这也是你对自己的计划有所把握的关键。

"我还年轻，会冲动。"你转动眼睛看着他，忽闪了一下睫毛。"你也年轻过不是么？蝙蝠先生？"

"你应该害怕我。"他沉声说。

"我刚才是害怕你。"你说。"现在不了。你请我吃披萨，还让我坐蝙蝠车。这可真酷…"

"我想你应该对男人有点警戒心，小姑娘。很多男人都不是好人…"健壮高大的身体，配上这身义警的行头，让他说出这句提醒小姑娘的话时格外滑稽。你听得连连在心里翻白眼，可是依然装出一副温顺的样子。

"…而且喜欢你的人不会因为你胖了还是瘦了喜欢你。"他说。

他可真是一只大尾巴狼。你努力让自己不要笑出声，尽量进入角色。这个时候，乖巧的孩子应该说什么呢？

"但是你不是坏人不是么？你是蝙蝠侠。"你以小白花的天真神色开口。”只是…最近状态不好…"你的声音随着你的台词低了下去，就像是不经意的感叹，狠狠地戳了对方一下。

"我们现在在讨论你的事情。"蝙蝠侠打断了你。他的声音高了一些，显得有些烦躁。

"我不会再做这样的事情了…我保证。"你说着，然后又像想起了什么似的变得焦虑起来。

"怎么了？"

你看了蝙蝠侠一眼，好像在犹豫该不该对他说。

"我可能拿不到今天的报酬…"你小心翼翼地开口。

"你不用担心这个。"蝙蝠侠低声说。

你很了解蝙蝠侠的一切温和是为了什么。他是在补偿你，把自己放在一个长辈的身份上。

他显然意识到自己放浪生活带来的错误，试图将布鲁斯·韦恩和你的一夜鱼水之欢给抛诸脑后。

这对你来说，不算是个好信号。他在后悔和你上床，觉得自己的举动是导致你犯罪的原因。

但同时你又是给他自暴自弃的生活敲响警钟的人。他这次绝对不会忘记你，或者将你当作他无数情人中的不起眼的一个。

你吃完了pizza，抹抹嘴，礼貌地向他道了谢。

面具之下，你看不清他的表情。

"走吧，我们该回去了。"他说。紧接着，他叫出了你的名字。

你闻言惊讶，抬头想要凝望他的眼睛时，他已经钻进了车里。


	3. 采访

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章过渡+给后文打基础。这章人物解析比较多，可能比较难啃，sorry。这章没有车啊

"布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠。你喜欢谁？"

"你的问题真的很 **无聊** 。"你不客气地回答脑海中那个时不时出声的神。

"'他们不是同一个人么？'我才不相信你会这么回答。"神学着你的声音在你的脑中从左飘到了右，立体声环绕。"快，快告诉我答案。布鲁斯·韦恩，还是蝙蝠侠？"

这个问题，你确实认真思考过。"如果是20年前，布鲁斯·韦恩。现在， **蝙蝠侠** 。"

"区别？"

"20年前，布鲁斯·韦恩还是布鲁斯·韦恩，但是现在…"你瘪瘪嘴。"布鲁斯·韦恩就是一具 **一戳就破的空壳** …其实里面的蝙蝠侠也好不到哪里去。"你在狭窄的床上换了个姿势，盯着带着裂纹的天花板。"他 **还是** 不知道为什么罪犯像杂草一样割不完…你的恶趣味实在是让人作呕。什么时候能够停止 **折磨** 他？"

"你这是在 **心疼** 他么？"神就像是嗅到了令人着迷的气息，瞬间被吸引了注意力。"你对他有感情了？！"它表现得幸灾乐祸。

"闭嘴。"

"我知道你在想什么。你从现世来，对哥谭犯罪率居高不下的原因自然有些其他的看法。但是你 **真的** 要把你的这些想法大大咧咧地写出来么？"神变得一本正经起来。"我确实在世界观和人物设定上加了一些限制，这是为了保证故事基调和内容和谐的艺术加工。"

"你的意思是， **故意** 给人物在某些方面降智，让他们忽略摆在眼前的现实，只为了创造出一个超级英雄的故事。"你洗掉了神对自己做法的粉饰。

"那只是你的看法。"神并不在意你的挑衅说法。"这个故事的重点是 **蝙蝠侠** 。他是被选中的人，是无所不能及的英雄。整个世界都是因蝙蝠侠而生的，是真实和虚幻揉搓在一起的产物。"

你吸了吸鼻子，不置可否。

"我知道你并不赞同这一点。你认为 **故事的发生是因为身处的环境的推动，而不是因为某个人的意识** 。"

"难道你认为 **凭空** 就能出现一个像蝙蝠侠的义警么？你不是也给他加上了悲剧的背景故事，给他打击犯罪的举动做出了解释。"

"是的，你说的没错。可是从更宏观的角度来说， **我的英雄创造了故事** ，而你却认为是 **背景故事创造了英雄** 。这是我们之间的思维差距。"

"我们看问题的角度不同。"你说，"我并不觉得哥谭靠一个蝙蝠侠就能够有 **未来** 。"

"但是你别忘了，这个世界终究是 **我** 说了算。你要是给故事引入新的背景和世界观，到时候折磨着蝙蝠侠的人可不是我。"

你沉默了一会儿，"我只是想避免回到现实世界后社畜997一辈子…如果 **不** 这么做的话，他 **记得** 还有我这么个人。"

"他或许会认为你就是个 **想要得到关注的小孩子** 。"神懒洋洋地说着，缓缓地围着你打转。"你有没有想过，事情没你想的这么复杂，他其实就是个疲惫缺爱的老男人。"

"这句话从你嘴里说出来，很难让我不觉得这是陷阱。"

* * *

那次酒会还有蝙蝠侠的相遇已经过去了大半年时间。

你在毕业前就很顺利地在韦恩集团旗下的某个基金会拿到了薪水不低的实习机会。

哥谭失业率长期走高，有经验的精英尚且难得找到满意的工作，更何况你这样的还没毕业的新手。你自然知道背后是谁在做推手。

你相信他早就将你身体的背景调查得一清二楚：犯罪巷出生，父亲在事故中被枪杀，母亲前年因病去世。韦恩基金的捐助对象。从小成绩优异，长期坚持做社区服务，目前攻读社会学专业的学士学位。

这样励志的故事和懂事良善的女孩子怎么可能不引起布鲁斯·韦恩的恻隐之心。就算他暴躁酗酒徘徊在道德和自己坚持的使命之间，但他的本质是善良的。他会被你身上的善意特质吸引。他对你有那么一丝愧疚，还有则是因为你的存在象征着他这二十年以来坚持打击犯罪付出的心力并没有白费。

但是，这离他爱上你还远远不够。

你是一个有灵魂的人，而并非一个表彰蝙蝠侠功绩的奖品。

你不能按照布鲁斯给你规划的方向走在他认同的良民路线上，最后被塞进他的蝙蝠洞奖杯柜里，时不时地拿出来擦一擦，满足他作为无名救世英雄的虚荣心，宽慰他疲惫不堪的心灵。

"我怎么知道他是不是真的 **爱** 上了我？"你曾经问神。"就算是向我求婚也不能说是因为爱。或许他只是认为我是一个合适的结婚对象。"

"你知道你是在说布鲁斯·韦恩/蝙蝠侠吧。"神仿佛觉得你的问题很可笑。"你觉得他会把婚姻当儿戏么？"

"猫女那是怎么回事？"你打断了它。

"…"神噎了一下，"那是他还 **年轻** ，而且他并没有把结婚当儿戏。"

你依然怀疑。

"你会知道的，小可爱。"神神神秘秘地说。"有句话怎么说的来着…他那个年龄遇上爱情，就像老房子着火，无可救药。"

"他的苦大仇深的自虐性格也是无可救药。"你补充道。

神似乎拍了拍不存在的手，表示你说的没错。

* * *

你最后还是按照你的想法写出了一篇文章，犹豫了一番后，最后还是发布在了你的blog上。

这篇标题叫做 **《蝙蝠侠，你保护的是谁？》** 的文章得到了一些阅读和转发量，不过并没有变成舆论爆款。

你觉得这是情理之中。里面一些内容并不严谨，也并没有过于煽动性的语句。很多人应该会对此不屑。但你不是写给他们看的，你真正想要传达的对象是蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩。如果，他一直在关注你的话…并没有如果，他就是这样的性格。

"我看看…"神假装认真，"你说蝙蝠侠是 **富豪的骑士，穷人的死神** 。"他读着你的文章："犯罪率居高不下的本质是因为 **贫富悬殊** 。而蝙蝠侠制裁的那些所谓 **穷凶极恶的犯罪** ，都是受到社会 **压迫** 的 **可怜人** …你不觉得写得幼稚而且圣母白莲花？"

要是神有实体，一定在连连皱眉。

"…还有这一段…'让人不得不猜测蝙蝠侠 **究竟是站在富豪还是穷人那一方** 。他的所作所为是否仅仅是 **自我满足** ？'…就算你想引起他的 **注意力** ，但这也太无脑了吧。你这写的完全是 **没有根据的推测和情绪的宣泄** …"

"你觉得 **我** 现在这个 **身份** 能写出了令人信服的理论依据么？"

"我是觉得奇怪。我刚开始以为你准备把你那套唯物主义世界观引进我的唯心主意作品里面。说实话，我觉得 **实在有点过了** 。我们的赌约不过是让蝙蝠侠爱上你而已。但是你最后出手却弄出这么个中途半端不明所以的东西…"

"这符合我的身份。再说了，这些观点并不是只是我的。"你淡淡地陈述着，抿起了嘴。

"你知道你的问题在哪里么？ **太专注** 你自己的想法，而 **忽略** 其他的事情。或许他 **不** 是你想象的那个样子，或许你的想法是 **错** 的…"

"我是 **不可能** 错的。"你打断了它。

神沉默了一会儿，然后换了一个话题："你问蝙蝠侠是站在哪一方…"它若有所思。"那么 **你** 呢？你又是站在哪一方？"

"我自然是 **旁观者** 。"你回答。

"是这样么？"它打了个哈欠，似乎怀疑地笑了一下，看着你对着镜子往嘴唇上涂上了唇膏，让它们透出花瓣般的淡粉色。"你等会儿打算跟布鲁斯·韦恩谈什么？不会蝙蝠侠吧？"

"当然不了。除非他自己提起来。"你将唇膏丢进手提包里，揉了揉头发，然后把它们攥成了一个小髻。你在慢慢地将它们留长，现在已经快要齐肩，不再是从前那个假小子的样子。"这回是基金会的公事。我需要采访到布鲁斯·韦恩，并且让他给基金会写几段话。"

这个能否完成都无关紧要的额外任务被你争取了下来。

"你知道上一个去采访富豪的姑娘，被富豪弄进字母圈了么？"

"DC的神也会关注别的小说？"你嗤笑。"不过在这里，猎人是不是富豪而是我。"

"很有气势嘛。"神吹起了口哨。"不过如果你真想勾搭布鲁斯·韦恩的话，我觉得你应该换掉这一身寡妇服。"

你穿着黑色的高领毛衣，黑色的裤子，虽然很好的勾出身体的曲线，却显得保守苍白和老气。

你试着对着镜子笑了笑。这个时候，整个人才显出了一丝生动。这得益于你那根唇膏。

"不用。"你回答。"这样就好。"

神一副搞不懂的样子咂了咂嘴。

* * *

你觉得要是你将自己的名字写在访客列表上，布鲁斯·韦恩一定会见你。可是事情并不是这么简单。你在韦恩集团的大厅的沙发上坐了快两个小时。

从开始的"韦恩先生很快就会让你进去，请耐心等一会儿。"到最后"很抱歉，韦恩先生今天实在是太忙了。或者你可以选择重新预约时间。"

"他有什么可以忙的。"韦恩集团这样庞大的企业，早就有了一套运行路线，一旦运行，就算没有布鲁斯·韦恩也能正常运作下去。"根据早上的八卦新闻，他最近交上了一个新的模特女友…"神在你的耳边不怀好意地说。

你没有理睬它，而是打算最后一次向前台询问，希望她能问问韦恩先生能不能抽出五分钟时间。这次你不留痕迹地强调了一下你的名字。

前台果然下意识地报上了你的名字。她放下电话告诉你韦恩先生抽出了几分钟时间见你，并且帮你打开了电梯门。

半透明的电梯一路上升，你看着电梯外的人车越来越小，不由地在心中暗喜。你赌的就是布鲁斯·韦恩得知是来者是你之后，很大概率会见你。就算你今天见不到他，以后也会。

今天的目的，保守来说是为了刷存在感，来当面确认韦恩的态度。如果运气好的话，你可以做得更多。

你暗暗提醒自己不可以操之过急，得看着对方脸色行事。

大半年未见布鲁斯·韦恩跟你想象的有所不同。你以为他会是那种斜靠在办公室的椅子上，将腿搭上桌面的自大阔少的样子。但是他并没有，略带凌乱的蓝灰色衬衫和鬓角灰白的发丝竟然透出了疲惫感。

"没想到吧，他是 **正儿八经在工作** …"神说。

你微微皱眉，目光扫过了他办公桌上的文件，似乎是涉及几份产业收购和开发，几块屏幕显示着股价，还有不停晃动的牛顿摆。办公室是灰白黑色的基调，符合他苦大仇深的气质，却让你觉得冰冷难以接近。你忽然意识到了你对他的了解还是片面的。

"我 **只有** 五分钟时间给你。"布鲁斯·韦恩从桌后站了起来，目光在你身上略过，好像头一次见面那样和你握了握手。"我听说你等了很长时间，抱歉。"

他指了指办公桌旁用于会客的连排小沙发，示意你可以在那边坐下，随后他在你对面的宽大单人沙发上坐了下来。

你不知道对方会出哪张牌，所以不露声色地接下了他的话，然后按照公事公办的态度来，很快地将问题都询问了完毕。

时间刚好五分钟。你告诉布鲁斯·韦恩你的问题问完了，谢谢他的时间。

整个过程和普通的采访没有什么区别。你的表情和语调没有任何起伏。自然，对方也是。

你很清楚他在暗暗地审视你。于是你转身离去，并且开始在心里倒数。

事情跟你所预料的一样，还没有数到零，就听见背后布鲁斯·韦恩叫了你的名字。

"你 **真的** 没有其他问题了么？"他问。

你回过头。只见他已经从沙发上站了起来。

"韦恩先生，你认为我还有什么问题。"你反问他。

或许是光线的变化，他眼下的淡青的阴影变得更加显眼，而看着你的那双眼睛反而变得专注有神。

他笑了笑，臀部靠在了刚才坐的沙发的背部。"你不用 **假装** 我们从未见过。我没有你想象的那般记性差。"

"我觉得你不想提起 **以前那事** 。"你对上了他的眼睛。"你说过我只有五分钟时间。"

他没接你的话茬。"你最近怎么样？"他问。

你微微抿嘴。"刚才握手时你问过了，我也说了我很好。"

你给了他一个不硬不软的钉子。

"是的，我刚才 **出于礼貌** 问过。"他看起来有些无奈。"这次我是 **真心地** 想问问，你看起来脸色不太好，是出了什么事么？"

很明显，你的"寡妇服"发挥了作用。

你看着他的眼睛，片刻后忽然笑了一下："韦恩先生，你真的 **没必要这样** 。"

他不解，微微地侧了一下头。

"我收到你的资助得以走的今天，我确实是感激和仰慕你的，但我不是 **那样** 的女孩子。"

你很清楚这样说会让布鲁斯·韦恩心里不太舒服。但是这次他一提及，让你想起了半年前发生的事，这只虚伪的大蝙蝠还是让你忍不住想要刺激他一下。有些事，刚发生还好，之后越想越憋屈。

他闻言，似乎有些怔然。随即叹了口气，正色起来："如果是我让你感到不快了，我向你道歉。说实话我 **从来没想过** 我的关心会对你造成这样思想上的困扰。关于那天…"他的眼神飘忽了一下："我那天 **确实** 是喝醉了…"

…所以才跟你睡了。你在内心接了他的话，然后暗暗翻了个白眼。恋爱白痴大蝙蝠。这句话说出来，女孩子怎么可能不生气。

"…这样的行为确实 **不应该** 。但我想说的是，我并没有认为你是 **'那一类'** 女孩子…要是你愿意的话，我想邀请你 **一起晚餐** ，就算是我向你赔罪。"

你最初以为他借着这次见面就会提起你那篇文章。看来，他打算在所谓的晚餐时间跟你好好讨论一下你那篇"大作"。

你装出了一副震惊后，又努力压下自己内心震动的表情，然后带着满不在乎的样子撅起了嘴："那我得 **好好考虑** 一下…"你抬眼看着他："你这次没有喝酒吧。"

他举起手，做出了个投降般的动作，表示自己的清白。

你勾了勾嘴角，撕下了手中笔记本的一页，向布鲁斯·韦恩递过去。"请告诉我你的电话号码。等我考虑好了就会发信息给你的。"

布鲁斯·韦恩俯视着你，笑着摇了摇头，那样子似乎在说：真是个小姑娘。他转过上身，从桌上随便拿起了一支笔。

在你觉得他会接过你的纸片时，他却捉住你递纸片的手腕取下纸片扔到了一边，开始在你的手心写上了一串号码。接着又写下了 **"明天，晚上8点"** 的字样。

细细的笔尖刚好划过你手掌与手指缝交界的敏感处，你的手不由地在他的宽大满是老茧的手掌里瑟缩了一下，然后被他下意识地轻轻捏了一下指尖，瞬间又放开了。

"把地址发给我，到时候我会去接你。"他说。

* * *

从韦恩集团出来后，你并没有计划顺利的激动心情。刚才的每一个细节在脑中一一浮现。你控制不住地去分析和思考：哪些是他的计划，哪些是他的性格使然，哪些是他下意识的动作，或者又是坏心眼儿所为。

"怎么样？他 **确实** 很有魅力。"神自得于他创造的人物。

"霸道总裁现在是 **贬义词** 你知道么？"你捧着被写了字的手，半握着拳。"他在…在宣誓自己的 **主导地位** ，想要我听从他。"

"嗯，他确实比你年长，在韦恩集团的地位也比你高一些。作为长辈和上司，他自然有这样的想法。而且，像他这样的 **追求完美** 的人，确实 **不喜欢** 有人破坏他的计划，挑战他的权威。"

"我也不喜欢。"你下意识地说。

"怎么？你不想和他晚餐？"神有些惊讶。

"自然不是。"你简短地回答，不做过多的解释。

你想这应该不会是个浪漫晚餐。

"你觉得…他有点 **喜欢** 我么？"你下意识地问神。

"你是在问'喜欢'还是'爱'？"

"…算了，当我没问过。"

你其实很清楚答案是什么。


	4. 约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结尾有一丁点儿车…

每一件衣服穿在身上都有一个原因。

除了蔽体以外，可以是想要悦己，或者是因为方便，又或许是为了达到某个目的，传达某种信息。

你从你衣柜中翻出一件仅仅露出双臂和一小片后背的黑色的连衣裙。对于约会来说算是保守老气的设计，只比你昨天见布鲁斯·韦恩那件稍微适合晚上。

如果布鲁斯·韦恩问起，你会说你是在哀悼你好友莉兹的男友———一个被蝙蝠侠打上烙印送入监狱最后被杀掉的可怜人。

他从前写过一首歌。问蝙蝠侠到底站在哪一边？送穿着旧衣的人进到监狱，然后他们再也出不来。而披着金银的人进去了，却能大摇大摆地走出来。

这也是你的困惑。蝙蝠侠的存在究竟有意义么？他治标不治本，并没有将这个城市变得更好。那又为什么要这样折磨自己。

你觉得布鲁斯·韦恩能做得更多。只少他是在阳光下的。

如果韦恩能够靠他的影响力解决哥谭的经济问题，能将一切带到正轨上，那么犯罪率会大大的降低。他没必要过上支离破碎的双面人生。

你希望他能够与自己和解，得到内心的平静。

那么你，带给他救赎之人，就是他生命中不可或缺的爱人。

“呃…”神清了清嗓子，“我觉得你想得太多了。这不是个好主意。”

“如果我想听你的意见，我会叫你。”你用睫毛膏的刷头指着镜子里的自己。

“我在阻止你破坏我的作品主旨。蝙蝠侠是黑暗英雄，是侦探，是义警，不是政治符号。其次，我觉得你把事情想得太简单了，布鲁斯·韦恩不能放弃成为蝙蝠侠……”

你开始往脸上扫腮红。

“……很明显你不会听我了。”

“那是你的故事，不是我的。”

“你现在就在我的故事里。“神无奈地提醒你：“我知道，你是个理想主义者。从某种意义上来说和蝙蝠侠一样。他是个笨蛋。选择成为蝙蝠侠，认为自己拯救哥谭，选择一生和阴暗斗争。我佩服他。你也是个笨蛋，居然认为自己可以通过让蝙蝠侠放弃自己的信念来拯救他。但是我可不会佩服你。你觉得自己很聪明，一切都在掌握中，但是你想错了。”

你看着镜子里的自己，没有说话。

“你是不是觉得，在这个世界里所有人都是可以利用的棋子，包括你自己。你明明不喜欢你好友的那个男友，觉得他是咎由自取，却假装为他哀悼。因为这可以给你自己刷些好感度。你明明觉得布鲁斯·韦恩成为蝙蝠侠是个人英雄主义的愚蠢的举动，并没有带给你任何好感，却因为赌约而想要去拯救他……”

“不是这样。”你不得不放下涂了一半的涂唇膏，脱口而出，却不知道该怎么反驳，最后只能轻蔑地说：“……你这么说只是想要动摇我，让我输掉赌约罢了。”

神不置可否，只是说：“布鲁斯·韦恩会看穿你的。”

“他不会的。”镜子里的你，咬了咬牙。这样的微微扭曲的表情却不配脸上明艳的妆容。

你默默地擦去了一些厚涂的口红，带走了一些颜色，摘下了脖子上那串珍珠项链。

“把他看作人，不要把他想得太蠢。”神最后给你忠告。

* * *

你出门的时候，天已经黑了。路灯下，雪花像糖霜一样从天上飞舞下来，落在脸上，带来丝丝凉意。

你驻足了片刻，忽然又想起了什么似的，拔腿行走。

随着在哥谭待的时间越来越长，你似乎总是忘记自己其实在一个虚拟空间之中。你必须客观地看待一切，不能被这个空间吞噬，否则一切都将随波逐流，你再没有赢面。

你发给布鲁斯·韦恩的地址是离你家大概三四个街区外的地方。你担心他的车在这贫穷的街区里过于招摇。

当你看见他时，发现自己是多虑了。

“希望你没有等太久。”你很远就认出了在一辆看起来极为低调的车外矗立着的身着深灰色大衣的布鲁斯·韦恩，然后踩着高跟鞋一路小跑奔了过去。

“没，我也是刚到。” 他肩头确实不像你那样落满了雪花。他低头回答你，眼角细细的皱纹被微微地挤压出来，似乎有那么一丝不太真切的笑容。

你能感觉到他那双蓝色地眸子在不留痕迹地打量你。你不由自主地捏了捏自己的小挎包，忽然后背爬上了一种奇特且不自在的感觉。

你觉得这是因为自己有点紧张。你不得不承认神的“忠告”影响到你了。再加上车里布鲁斯·韦恩出乎意料的寡言，让你心里变得没底起来。

你强行让自己放松，将注意力转移到其他的地方。

比如他车里手感柔软的皮革内饰，科技感十足的仪表盘，还有若隐若现的你熟悉的香气，这次没有混上烈酒的味道……然后你控制不住地想要侧头。

当你的视线落到他握着方向盘的手上时，又像是意识到了什么，飞快地垂下了眼。他的手却像是跟随你的视线一般，滑到了车中间的操作盘上，按下了音乐播放按钮。

柔和的女声流淌而出。

“外面很冷吧。”他的声音虽然低，却盖住了歌声。

你愣了一下，终于光明正大地扭头看向了他侧颜：所谓的哥谭最完美无暇最性感的男人的侧脸。

他似乎刮过了胡子，下巴上只有淡青色的痕迹。

上一次你以这个角度看他，只能记下他那一身漆黑制服唯一开着的那扇小窗里露出的两片薄薄的嘴唇的样子。

哦，对了。上一次你还故意说他像你的爸爸。

想到这里，你不禁笑了笑，然后又强行忍了下去。

“确实变老（old）了。”你脱口而出，随即呛了一下，立马改口：“抱歉我是说‘冷’（cold）了。”

布鲁斯·韦恩倒是没什么反应。你则扭过头去暗暗骂自己笨蛋。

你的确太紧张了。

这种不和谐的感觉伴随着你一直到了布鲁斯·韦恩挑选的餐厅。

“猫头鹰？”你不由地愣了一下。这个名字让你一种不可名状的感觉。那是你的第六感在告诉你事情的不对劲。可是你太过自信于自己的推断和计划。

“所以说这家餐厅只在晚上开么？”你问到，很自然地挽住了布鲁斯·韦恩伸来的臂弯。

侍者帮你们收好了外套。他身着的休闲西服手感柔软舒适到不可思议。“或许老板是个夜猫子。”你胡乱猜测到。

“他确实是。”头上男人开口。

“所以你认识这的老板么？”落座后，你问他。

他看着你，微微笑了一下。

你忽然觉得自己是个白痴。“你就是这家店的主人！”

他扬了扬眉：“我也是在订座的时候才知道。”

“我以为你的店会叫别的什么名字，比如……”

蝙蝠。

你瞬间打住。不对劲的感觉又爬上了肩头。

他真的是随便定下来这家叫猫头鹰的餐厅么？

“比如？”他像是随口一问。

“比如…比如其他别的更有趣的名字…”你开始敷衍。“抱歉，我对给餐厅起名字的事情并不是很在行…啊，Apéritif，橄榄和雪利酒就好，谢谢你。”

是侍者救了你。

他递上了菜单，并且端上来了小吃和你想喝的雪利。

你和布鲁斯·韦恩继续有一搭没一搭地寒暄着，说着不重要的话。他谈起了自己准备收购的土地和几家公司的股票，说他准备在城市里规划新建几条地铁，这预计会带来多少新的岗位。

这些都是离你极为遥远的事情。

你想男人可能都喜欢谈论自己的宏伟计划。这虽然与你不太想干，你却乐意去听。

你觉得这是布鲁斯·韦恩才能做到的事情：新的岗位，养活更多的人，带动经济和市场———比做夜夜涉险的蝙蝠侠安全且高效。

当你注意到的时候，自己的那杯雪利甜酒早就被换成了配合主菜的红宝石般的赤霞珠红葡萄酒，而且酒杯也快见底了。

“…所以，你说你不太会给餐厅起名字，但是你文章写的倒是写的很有意思。”

来了。

你沉迷美食和美酒的脑子仿佛瞬间被冷水一激。

你抬头望向布鲁斯·韦恩。可是这该死的餐厅里的照明靠着昏暗跳动的烛火。你看不清他的表情，只看得见他深刻性感的眉眼的阴影。

“什么意思？”你缓缓地开口。

“那篇关于蝙蝠侠的文章。是你的吧。你用的自己的照片做头像，名字也是真实姓名。”他说。

你暗自深吸了一口气，准备开始自己的表演。“是我写的。你想知道为什么？”

你看见对方的眉皱了一下，身体微微前倾向你靠近了些，你能看清他眼底的严肃和清明。你却突然觉得有些厌烦。

虽然是你用这篇文章引得他来邀请你晚餐。可是在这暧昧烛光中，他真的表达出了仅仅对那篇文章如此关心和渴求的态度。你觉得心中十分别扭不快。

但是你却心知肚明，小的情绪会乱大事，自己必须按照计划进行下去。

“你昨天问我怎么样，还问我发生了什么。”你的声音低了下去。

“是的。你是准备告诉我了么？”

“说实话，我不想说出来破坏气氛，不想你困扰…要是你是能把别人随便抛在脑后的人，说出来也没什么关系。可是韦恩先生你不是…那么久了，你还记得我，请我吃晚餐。”

你的表情无比真诚，可是言语中却处处都是刺。

是的，离他和你上床而后又抽身而去已经大半年了。

布鲁斯·韦恩的眼神躲闪了一下，看起来似乎有些尴尬，但他还是继续问了下去。“是有人付款让你写那样的文章么？”

“自然不是。”你否认道，“你想知道那篇文章是怎么回事……”你深吸一口气。“我的朋友去世了。那篇文章是他曾经写的歌里的内容。”

布鲁斯·韦恩盯着你的脸，似乎想看到你的眼底，看到你说出这句话时有几分真假。

“他打五份工，但是还是没有积蓄。他的薪水全部用来偿还贷款和债务。后来他实在不行了，才做了不该做的事情，伤害了其他人。可他真的该死么？”

你想起了他的样子。虽然你不太喜欢他。可是他的歌是真的，他这个人也是真的。他确确实实地和你交谈过。他在你的记忆中存在过。

你直视着对方的眼睛。“韦恩先生，请你告诉我，他天生就是罪人么？”

“你太年轻了。”微微叹息，布鲁斯·韦恩说出了这样一句话。

“我没有变成他那样，是因为你，你的财富。韦恩先生，你从前给了我希望。我想我是幸运的。而他的贫穷还有不及我幸运最后变成了他的罪。”

你不知道你说这番话的时候的眼神是怎样的。如果你有面镜子，你会看见你的眼底像是有小小的火苗，仿佛是刚才喝下去的酒被点燃，明亮而有神，似乎带着能够吸引飞蛾扑火的魔力。

这是你演得最棒的一出。可是你真的是在演戏么？你甚至没有注意到布鲁斯·韦恩的神情变化，兀自说了下去。

“我是在为他哀悼。因为我也可能变成他那样，然后蝙蝠侠可能会像对他那样对我…韦恩先生，你一直都是锦衣玉食，接受着精英教育，你或许不知道像我们这样的人是怎样生活的。”

布鲁斯·韦恩这次沉默了很长时间。他静静地看着你，在烛光的跳动下，仿佛一尊神祇的塑像。

“我昨天和今天一直想着，我这回为什么会答应你。”你脱口而出。“上次…上次我醒来的时候你不在。我想可能把我当成拜金女，甚至上次在酒店里的服务生也这么想的…可能你的阅历和财富让你足以忽视这些，对你来说无关紧要，可是我…”

你的话头戛然而止，像是被突然掐断的磁带。你意识到自己的情绪似乎过了头，连忙端起酒杯，颤抖地举到了唇边喝了几口，似乎才缓过神来。

“抱歉…”你狠狠地咬了一下自己的嘴唇。这些话让你觉得两颊发烫。

说出那些话，并不在你的计划内。你甚至觉得不该在这个时候说出这样的话。

“我不是想抱怨，我不该说这些。我想你难得抽出时间来和我用晚餐，并不想听这些不愉快的事情…”

你知道所有故事被推到高潮后都会回落归于平静。你这些满是情绪的话说完后，或许等待你的是希望的破灭。

他会上前来安抚你，拥抱你———这是你的剧本。可是现实并不是这样。

他对你的信任和情感并没有到达那样的深度，怎么可能做出那样亲昵的举动。

布鲁斯·韦恩和你料想的一样，只是向你沉声道歉。然后再次变得寡言，似乎在思考着什么。

过了好久他突然开口问你：“你听过这样一个童谣么？‘当心猫头鹰法庭，时刻监视你出行。暗处窥望哥谭市，藏于矮墙阁楼间…’？”

这一问却是出乎你的意料。那是关于被他灭掉的组织猫头鹰法庭的恐怖童谣。

“我知道的，哥谭应该没有人不知道吧…怎么了？”

你不知道他为何在此时提起这个话题。似乎刚才你那些话对他并没有产生什么震动。

他看了一会儿你，然后摇摇头，显得心事重重。甚至在你们走出餐厅时，他并也没有像方才那样等待你挽起他的臂弯。

你忽然想起来，今晚上他没有喝酒，喝酒的人是你。这也让你猛然清楚了布鲁斯·韦恩的态度，他今天并不是冲着约会而来的。

那么你呢？

你挑了裙子，化了妆，为了好看在寒冷的冬夜光着腿，穿着不习惯的高跟鞋。

你认为自己也是有任务在身的：将你的思想和态度传达给他，让他思考蝙蝠侠存在的意义。然后事情的走向似乎有些偏离了计划。

在你的剧本里，你预计到对方会有震动甚至混乱。可是绝不是像这样，始料未及地提起了猫头鹰法庭。这是哪一出？

你无法判断对方在想什么，但是你能感觉得到你们之间的气氛出了不小的问题。

你觉得是你突然过于情绪化的错误，给他产生了没有必要的负担。

可是就算知道了你的错误，在目前看不透布鲁斯·韦恩在想什么的情况下，你并没有一个能够挽回机会的计划和方案。

你混乱的大脑的每一个细胞都在抓狂，让彼此提供一个可行性分析，这让你更不知如何是好，只想要独处理清这一切。

“我想，我还是一个人回去吧。”在餐厅门口，布鲁斯·韦恩等待着服务生将泊好的车开过来。你讷讷地说。

“嗯？”你的话语似乎也打断了对方的思绪。“你在说什么呢？”

“我在想，你是不是有什么事情还需要处理。”你敷衍他。“没关系，不用管我。你先回去就好。我可以坐公交车。”

你可以在公交车上好好回忆一下今天发生的细节，然后再想想下一步该怎么办。

布鲁斯·韦恩似乎终于从自己的思绪中清醒了过来。他冲你笑了笑，似乎是今晚上第一个真心实意的笑容。

“来吧，快上车。”他俯身帮你打开了车门，向你伸出手来。

你站在原地犹豫了一下。今晚发生的脱节的一切让你直觉想要拒绝他。

冷风裹挟着雪花呼啸而过，你不由地打了个冷颤。

“快来吧，外面很冷呢。”他催促道。

你的目光对上了他漂亮的眉眼，脑中忽然一阵晕眩，好像所有分析和理智都掉进了刚才喝下去的美酒之中。

管他呢。你想。哥谭最性感的男人在帮你开车门呢。

* * *

结果一切又回到了原点。

其实问题很简单。

他在想什么？他想要什么？

你在想什么？你想要什么？

你在脑中翻来覆去地盘算了很多事情。可到最后，主导你行为的并不是你的那些所谓的完美计划。

要是你是理智的人，那么从一开始就应该知道哪里出了问题。你看见猫头鹰餐厅名字的时候就应该有所警觉，从他一段又一段的沉默不语中就应该知道他的态度。

可是你像是一个胆大的赌徒一般，赌你的计划成功，赌他听进去了你的说辞，赌他是有一点喜欢你的。

难道不是么，你正坐在他的车里。他送你回家，将车停在了你家楼下，却没有打开车门锁的意思。

他叫你的名字，似乎还有什么话想说。

你却急急忙忙地打断了他：“先生，你想上去喝杯茶么？”

布鲁斯·韦恩怔了一下，他看着你，过了片刻后，才点点头。

你早就打扫过了自己的屋子。可是公寓是破旧的，昏暗的走廊，脏兮兮的，涂着谩骂之词的墙面。

你想让蝙蝠侠看到贫穷带来的破败凋零，却又不想布鲁斯·韦恩看见，因为你也是在这里生活的一员。

他跟着你飞快地走在狭窄的空间里，他身上的贵气让他看起来并不属于这个乌烟瘴气的地方。甚至被你打扫得干干净净的家里在他进门后都似乎都显得格外的狭小。

你接过他递给你的温暖又轻薄柔软的外套，小心翼翼地用衣架挂在了门边的衣挂上，和你其他熨烫整齐的衣物挂在一起。

他则缓步坐在你的旧沙发上，打量着你的屋子。

“你会弹钢琴？”他翻了翻茶几旁边摞好的杂志，视线飘到了占了屋子很大一块地方的钢琴上。

钢琴旁是你梳妆的镜子，旁边放着你刚才用过的腮红，还有一串珍珠项链从首饰盒中露出一小截。

“从前我妈妈会弹，我弹的不好。”你将暖气的温度调高，在灶台旁的柜子里找了两个茶杯出来，麻利地烧水泡茶。

你说的自然是你身体的母亲。你和她的照片正摆在镜子前以及钢琴上。

照片上戴着珍珠项链的美丽妇人和幼时的你笑得很开心。还有你长成少女模样的你，和渐渐失去美貌的她。

你将端着两盏印着忍冬花环与蜂鸟的淡蓝色成套小茶杯，连着茶杯下的小托盘递给他，然后坐到了他的身边。

小小的茶杯对他的大手来说或许过于精致，他轻嗅了薰衣草茶的温暖的茶香，然后抿了一口。

“我以为你不愿意上来的。我家有点小。”

“你或许对我有很多误解。”布鲁斯·韦恩将小盏放在了茶几上。“我的年龄快能做你的父亲了，经历过许多你没有想象过的事情。”

比如当蝙蝠侠。你在心里暗暗补充。

“…当然没有拒绝你也是有原因的。我想我不能对一个小姑娘的邀请说‘不’。她傻乎乎地在下雪天里光着腿走了那么长时间。还在晚餐时义正严辞地说了好些话…”

你抿起了嘴。

“…但是，我想说的是，不要在写这样的东西了。”

“难道我写的不对么？”

“就像我说的，你太年轻了。我也年轻过，虽然我认为年轻人碰几次壁很正常。可是这件事是不同的…”

“你曾经也公开抨击过蝙蝠侠。你可以比他做得更多，哥谭需要的是，而不是他。”你大声说道。

布鲁斯·韦恩笑了笑，带着年长着对后辈的宽容，无声地说着你幼稚。然后他伸手摸了摸你的头，就像是揉着一只炸毛的猫咪。

这样的举动却让你忽然变得愤怒起来。

“我不是小孩子！”你说着。“我已经成年了！”

你完全忘记了一般这样说的人，才是真正的幼稚。

“我穿了那双该死的高跟鞋！”你向他证明。你的后跟磨破了皮，一直忍着痛苦。

“我还喝了酒！”你继续愤愤地说着。“…然后我…我…”

突如其来的卡壳，让你看着布鲁斯·韦恩说不出话来。

“然后？“他扬起眉，嘴角似乎也等不及在等你的滑稽表演。

你心一横，眼一闭。

“然后我还要吻你。”

说着你扑了上去。他措不及防被你推倒在沙发的扶手上，吻住了嘴唇。

你听见他在你嘴唇上条件反射的咒骂声，叫着你的名字，下意识地躲避你的吻。他那双有力的大手抓着你的腰肢，似乎想将你从他的身上扒下来，却又不知该如何下手。

你整个人是趴在他的胸口上的，他要是愿意很轻松地就可以将你掀翻在地上。

可是他虽然表达了拒绝，却犹豫着并没有狠心将事情做绝。

这一丝犹豫，就是你可以在他身上可以讨价还价的筹码。

在他的躲避下，你并没有再试图去亲吻他的嘴唇，只是搂住了他的脖颈，将脸埋进了他的颈窝。

“我不是小孩子。”你再次强调，声音里带上了意思委屈巴巴的意味。

他不再挣扎。

钳住你双手试探似地渐渐松动，在你的身体上滑动，最后变成了环抱的姿势轻轻安抚着你的后脊。

“我知道你不是。”他的声音隆隆地带着回声，说着安慰敷衍的话。

你抬起头看他。他的双目也正看着你。这个角度，灰蓝色的瞳孔仿佛是和你一样的黑色。你可以看清他脸上每一条细细的皱纹：眉间的，唇角的，眼尾的。

他的手背轻轻滑过你的细腻的丰润饱满的年轻脸蛋，还有耳边半长的黑色柔软的发丝。你像贪恋他手的温度一般，不由地微微地眯眼侧头。

“布鲁斯。”

当他的手指划过你的眉眼时，你第一次叫了他的名字，带着仿佛着了魔的怔忡。然后你仿佛情不自禁地缓缓地向他凑近，轻轻亲吻他下巴上那条小小的竖直沟壑。

他没有拒绝你。

这个位置正好让他的双唇在你的小巧鼻尖处落上了一吻。

然后，双颊发烫的你就轻易地就再次捧着他的脸庞吻上了他薄薄的嘴唇。

接下来的一切似乎变得简单了起来。

你感知道了与上一次的变化。

清醒的布鲁斯·韦恩是克制压抑的：在他亲吻你纤细脖颈的时候，触摸你饱满的乳房的时候。

他问你在茶水里放了什么。

你摇头，抱住了他的肌肉线条流畅的腰肢，像是水草一般缠上了他。

“布鲁斯…”你叫着他的名字在他的身上印下吻痕。

你想像上次那样，将他的半抬头的散发着热气的肉块放进自己的嘴里。他却下意识的捏住了你的下巴想要拒绝你。

你轻轻咬了一口他的手指，然后将他敏感的巨物含进了你温热的嘴里。

“这是…这是不对的。”他低喘。可是他的下体却在你的口中迅速充血膨大，变得怒涨狰狞，让他的拒绝变得可笑。

你没有放过他。也不会放过他。

你告诉他自己喜欢他。

“对你来说，我的年龄太大了。”他扣着你的头，从上而下看着你。满口的理由，却仍然无法将他的东西从你嘴里抽出。

“先生，可是我觉得…它不是这样想的。”你轻轻啄了一下被你的涎液打湿的肉块，在他的身体下抬眼看向他。称述的事实带着不自觉的引诱。

布鲁斯·韦恩顿时浑身紧绷。

当你反应过来时，已经在他的身下了。

这次是他深吻你的。在你轻轻抚摸过他背后的一道道愈合的伤痕，还有深邃眉眼处的皱纹的时候。

“这些痕迹…”你问他痛不痛。

他的脸上却出现了复杂的神色，随后摇摇头。

“我…不想你再受伤了…”在他进入你的时候，你说出这样的话，身体紧绷，吐词断断续续。

只是这句话对方没有回答。他的双臂从你身体两侧穿过，将你搂紧在怀里。

你的腿无力地分开着，给他的强壮的身躯腾出位置，露出自己最隐秘的位置。

事实上他的内心并不像他的身体那般强壮。而你呢？给了他自己身体最隐秘的位置，却没有给他你隐瞒最深的秘密。

他在你身体里耸动着，亲吻都带上那么些怜爱的感觉。你觉得至少他并不是对你毫无情感。

然后呢？

在你搞清楚今晚上发生的一切之前，你并不认为他对你有那么认真。

可是他的身体是温暖的，比任何暖气都有用。他甚至握着你的脚踝，低下头亲吻了你被磨破的脚跟。

布鲁斯·韦恩，就算他不是蝙蝠侠，你也能理解他的魅力在哪里。

时间不知道过去多久，你在他怀里半睡半醒，赤裸的胸口贴在他的。他摸着你的头发告诉你自己必须走了。

“我还有一些晚上的工作。”他说，“你继续睡吧。”

蝙蝠侠的工作。你默默地在心里补充，迷迷糊糊地放开了他的身体。

“注意安全。”你翻了个身，闭着眼睛不清醒地被窝里喃喃。

* * *

第二天早上，你是被你的好友的电话吵醒的。

“快起来，醒醒…你看了你的blog么？”

“…莉兹，做什么…这么一大早…”你还没有缓过神来，“我的blog？还没有呢…”

“你快看看吧！”

“发生了什么？”

你拉过笔记本电脑。登陆自己的blog，瞬间被一片红彤彤的私信已经评论提醒给淹没。

“等下，这是怎么回事！我没有…”

你脑中仿佛被冰块激，瞬间清醒。满眼红色又让你陷入了混乱：并不是文章被转评赞的惊喜，而是面对未知和错误的不安。

“蝙蝠侠是富豪的骑士。”这样的评论刷满了你文章下面的评论。


	5. 意图

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡，解释剧情

非自然光线照明下，蝙蝠洞常年阴暗。

老管家努力伸直了有些佝偻的背部，光线让他脸上的皱纹显得更加沟壑丛生。他和往常一样早早地就在待命，当看得自己的小主人时，终于浮现了一丝温暖神色。

“韦恩少爷，”他微微含首。“昨天晚上一切都还顺利吧？”

“和往常一样，不过几个小贼罢了。”洗漱完毕后，发丝仍然潮湿的布鲁斯坐回到了自己的办公桌旁。“谢谢你阿福。”他接过老管家递过来的咖啡杯。

那是一只不带花纹的白瓷色。布鲁斯注意到了这比他昨晚上用过的那一套大了一圈，也更合适他的手掌大小。

“您这回没有打断那些小子的手臂，我想你心情应该不错。”

“阿福，我已经不年轻了。”布鲁斯从杯子上挪开了眼睛。他喝了一口，让液体顺着喉咙温暖自己的全身。然后他疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。“我不可能每次都打断别人的手臂，你知道这很花体力。”

“少爷，你知道我想问的不是这个。”阿福微叹，放弃了拐弯抹角地探口风。“你的约会怎么样？我是很高兴您终于愿意和女士好好接触。即使我有些惊讶你挑选的年龄。”

“我是去探查她是不是在为某些罪犯做事，阿福，我不是去约会。”布鲁斯无奈，“猫头鹰法庭，我想它们卷土重来了。”

他抬眼看着墙上的思维导图。上面贴满的人物证物的照片，还有写着关键词句的纸片，花花绿绿的连线错综复杂。

“这个地铁项目，这次的不顺利，总感觉有些猫腻…那些承包商，政客们，还有其中牵涉的背后的那些财阀…你怎么看？你昨晚听了我们的对话。”

“并不是所有，”老管家解释道，“你们接吻的时候我就知道必须得静音了。”

正喝着咖啡的布鲁斯不由地一呛。

“…而且我也不认为在背后评论女士是绅士的行为。”

“阿福，我们在调查案子。”布鲁斯无奈地摇头。

“…好吧，如果少爷你非要问的话。我觉得她就是一个普通的姑娘，跟猫头鹰法庭无关。”

布鲁斯若有所思：“‘你无法证明一个人有罪，那么他就是清白‘，对么？”

“不过，韦恩少爷，硬要说起的话…”阿福犹豫地开口，“我有种很奇怪的感觉，你知道她让我想起了谁么？”

“谁？”

“你，”阿福回答，“准确地说，是你在她的岁数的时候。”

布鲁斯闻言，微微皱眉。

“你并没有否认，少爷。你也有这样的感觉？…或许她比你那个时候更加情绪化一些。但是，她让我想起你当年准备成为蝙蝠侠的时候，带着某种理想主义的浪漫色彩…”

“因为仇恨，我成为了蝙蝠侠…这并不是什么浪漫理想主义。”

“真的是因为仇恨么？韦恩少爷。”

布鲁斯有些不耐烦地侧了侧脸，并没有接阿福的话。

“她说起了哥谭的腐朽和不公，那也是仇恨…她觉得布鲁斯·韦恩比蝙蝠侠更能拯救哥谭。”沉默了一会儿，布鲁斯开口。

“她真的说错了么？“

布鲁斯摇摇头，似乎被思绪所俘虏。“但是她身上有太多地方不对劲。”他若有所思。“你听了她说话内容和方式，和她自己的背景并不相符。”

“我想这或许是因为你的基金，韦恩少爷。你给了她受教育的机会，说明她是一个努力聪明的孩子。”

“不不，我说的不是这个，”布鲁斯摇头，“ 有些特质是教育改变不了的…你没有看见她的行为举止，还有她家里的样子…跟我知道的居住在犯罪巷附近的人完全不一样。”

“住在犯罪巷附近的人们？这些人有什么共同点么？”

布鲁斯沉吟着，似乎在思考如何表达。

“可能听上去有些抽象。不过，请你想象一下，当你进入一户人家。你从这家的环境就可以感到这家人是哪种人。比如精英，暴发户，贫穷，还是堕落……当然不只是反映在他们居住的地点、他们的穿着、用的家具和摆设，而是一种…怎么说呢…精神状态？比如随意丢弃垃圾的脏乱地板，没有清洗堆砌起来的餐具，堆满屋子的杂物…这些，你在哥谭稍微好一些的住宅区人家一般是看不到的。而犯罪巷附近总有这样的颓废的感觉。极少有例外…”

布鲁斯顿了顿，似乎在回忆。“阿福，你订的那家餐厅，并不是她的收入能够经常出入的。可她在餐厅里显得极为放松，很准确地选择了餐前点和搭配的葡萄酒…反而她在自家公寓的走廊里显得格外拘束。还有在她家门口有专门的挂外衣的衣挂。挂着的衣服全都是烫过的。家里整洁有序但有很明显的使用痕迹，并不是临时打扫完的样子…”

说到这里，他似乎有些觉得好笑：“阿福，你知道么？她用这样带托盘和花纹的小杯子，给我倒了花茶…”他举了举手中的杯子。

“听起来很可爱。”阿福微微一笑评论道，“我能理解你的意思，韦恩少爷。她是身上有很多疑点。可我并没有听出你觉得觉得她不怀好意。”

布鲁斯轻轻叹了一口气。“你说的没错，阿福。我不认为她的行为符合她的出生背景。可是资料告诉我她没有任何问题。我总觉得她在计划着什么…奇怪的是，我的直觉告诉我她并不是坏人，或许有些天真，但并不是愚蠢。你知道，她写的东西看得出来是经过思考的。虽然是从她所看到的角度，但并非完全没有可取之处。我不讨厌会主动思考的人。如果有人能正确地指导她的话，我想她…”

说到这里，布鲁斯顿时沉默了。

“所以韦恩少爷，你会么？”阿福试探地问道。

布鲁斯抿起了嘴。

阿福叹了口气：“少爷我知道你一直放不下杰森。认为这一切是自己的错，从一开始就不该将他带到韦恩家来。”

“阿福，我…”

“韦恩少爷抱歉，请你听我说完…虽然我说了无数次了。我已经是个老人了，看着你长大，想一直陪伴你，可是我越来越力不从心。而且少爷，你也不年轻了。你知道有什么比起我每晚看见你穿着那身制服出去让我更担心么？———看着你的眼下有和我一样的皱纹，头上上有了和我一样的白发。”老人的眼睛里露出了一丝脆弱的神情。

“老爷和夫人的去世让你过早地接触了死亡，我从来不想你直面它。说句僭越的话，是我擅自将你当作我的孩子，站在了你和死亡之间。二十多年时间，你的世界除了哥谭以外没有其他。如果有一天我不在了…”

“阿福…”布鲁斯皱眉。

“少爷，就算不谈它，事情也是会发生的…如果我不在，你将一个人面对死亡，面对恐惧。我从来不想看你变成这样。虽然我知道你不会听从。”

布鲁斯垂下了眼睫，“我不害怕死亡，我已经成为了恐惧本身。二十年依然没有做到想做的事情，还有那么多牺牲。”他握紧了手中杯子，神色变得阴沉。

老管家沉默了一会儿。“你不可能在一天解决问题…”

布鲁斯摇摇头。“阿福，很多年前你劝过我同样的话。我试过了。我和凯尔小姐结婚。然后失败了。”

“那个，是因为你太在乎哥谭了。我想没有一个女人会忍受你将哥谭放在第一位，除非她也和你一样天天想着哥谭。”老管家露出了一个不快的表情。

“这位小姑娘想的是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯挑眉，”…却不知道我就是蝙蝠侠。我那时放过了她，她还写了那样的文章。真是忘恩负义。”布鲁斯无奈地伸了个懒腰。“而且她的年龄可以做我的女儿了，感觉像是在犯罪。”

“但是她不是你的女儿，不是么？少爷我觉得我有必要提醒你，你已经和她过了两次夜了。很明显她对你有某种吸引力…呃…少爷？”

“阿福，请帮我把扳手递过来一下。”我觉得新开发的装备需要再调整一下。”布鲁斯起身向武器区走去。

“韦恩少爷…”

“阿福，抱歉我现在不想谈论这个…还有你看见我的手机了么？我到处都找不到它…”

“不，少爷，请你看看这个。”阿福将电脑屏幕转动到了布鲁斯的面前。

“怎么了…”布鲁斯只得无奈回身，走进了屏幕，定睛查看。

阿福展示的社交网站的热点频道上，一篇文章被顶到了首页。

《蝙蝠侠，你保护的是谁？》

他顿时皱起了眉。

* * *

从昨天晚上到今天这不到12个小时的时间里，你感觉自己像坐着过山车。

每一件事情都像是脱了节后又被重新恢复到轨道上的列车，却又放错了位置，导致了满满的不和谐感。

你引起了布鲁斯·韦恩的注意。

你和布鲁斯·韦恩约会了。

你告诉布鲁斯·韦恩你写那篇文章的态度。

你和布鲁斯·韦恩讨论上次他的恶劣行为。

你和布鲁斯·韦恩上床了。

你写的那篇文章大火。

这些事情发生的顺序有极大的问题，你不知道这一切会通向哪里。

于是你团缩在了床上，试图理清思路，却被敲门声给打断了。

门外站着你的好友。她头发乱糟糟地明显刚起床没来得及搭理。但她手里提着纸袋里面装着烤香的面包。

“我想来看看你。”她说着，进了你的屋。“我不想一个人呆着。”

你抱了抱她，忽然觉得脸红。“抱歉，我还没洗澡…”

她麻利地缩上了你的沙发，看着桌面上没有来得及收清洗的两只茶杯。

“没关系，你先去。我们得好好谈谈。”

“谈什么？”你不解。“

她摇摇头，掳了掳嘴，只是催促你先去洗澡。

你尽量快速地洗漱完毕，擦着头发出来。莉兹已经摆上了面包泡好了茶。

“所以，你想谈什么？”你问她，看着她苍白的脸庞，“你还好么？”

“还好，”她耸耸肩说，“我也不能一辈子为斯考特伤心…”

斯考特是那位死在监狱的男人，莉兹的男友。

你摸摸她的手，想要去安慰她。她笑了笑，“我真的还好，亲爱的，谢谢你写的那篇文章，完全说出了我在想什么。”

你的心一沉。

“所以…”你犹豫地开口，“你也认为蝙蝠侠并不是站在我们这边？”

“我是个简单的人，想不了这些问题。我就是看不惯那些道貌岸然的伪君子。我们每天工作10多个小时，一个子儿也存不下来。”她说着，然后摇摇头，拿起一块面包，面包屑掉到了她那对仿佛充了气的胸口上，嘟嚷道：“斯考特是个笨蛋才会信什么股票，觉得自己可以一夜翻盘甩掉债务。我或许什么都不懂，但我知道上面那些人想法设法让我们这样的普通人加入游戏，绝没安什么好心。我告诉你亲爱的，他们吃人都不带吐骨头的。”

你听着笑了起来，忽而又像是想起了什么似的陷入了沉思。

“唉，我不是来说他的。”莉兹打断了你的思绪。“我问你，你是不是遇到什么事了…”

遇到什么事？你确实遇到事了。那篇文章，或许你真的不该发出来。

虽然知道莉兹不可能知道这些，你依然有些心虚，“你在说什么啊…”

她盯着你的眼睛，“我看见了。”

你一头雾水，“看见了什么？”

“一个有钱的老男人从你家里出来。”

你愣了一下。

“…就是今天凌晨我下班回家的时候。”

“…”

“他的车虽然一团黑，但看起来也很贵的样子。”

“…”

“亲爱的，你要是缺钱了你可以来问我啊，没必要做那种事…青春和钞票一样不保值。”

“等等，莉兹，你在想什么啊！”你终于忍不住想冲过去捏住眼前这个浮想翩翩的傻姑娘的脖子。

“他难道不是来跟你睡的么？”她狐疑地看着你。“我的小姐，你屋子里有一股男人的味道，还有你身上…我一进屋就闻到了。”

“不，我…”你不知道该怎么解释。“我很担心你，”莉兹接着开口。“那家伙看起来很阴沉。感觉是会提过分要求的人。你不是被强迫的吧？他付钱爽快么？”

你听得想翻白眼了，乘她换气的空档，连忙插了进去。

“我是跟他睡了，但是没有收钱！”说完你立刻感觉哪里不太对劲。

莉兹闻言，脸上的神色变了，露出了一种难以置信的很铁不成钢的表情。

“你去卖自己！让一个男人上了你！他还没有付钱？！”

“不是！”你终于气得忍不住捏她的胳膊，“你好歹听我说啊！我是在和他约会！”

对方愣了一下，“约会？”

“对，约会。”你没好气地说。“让我的青春保值的投资！”

莉兹的眼睛转了转，忽然想明白了什么似的来了兴致。

“亲爱的，我不反对你用你的两腿间的那朵小娇花抽干那些老男人的钱包。但是…他是不是对你来说有点太老了？”她打量了你一番，补充道：“…也稍微大只了一点。”

“他在床上可厉害了，就像只发情的杜宾犬。”你故意说道。

莉兹爆发出一阵狂笑。在笑声结束后，她看着你，似乎有些感慨。

“怎么了？”

“我就知道你是我们这边的。”她说着，猛喝了一口牛奶，像是在喝着大杯啤酒。

你不解。

“ 我知道你现在做着白领的工作。或许以后会赚大钱。斯考特说你装腔作势假正经，其实心里根本看不起我们。可我从来不相信。”她拉住你的手，正色道，“答应我，亲爱的罗宾汉，请你一定要给那个有钱的傲慢男人出点血，给他一点颜色看看。”

你听着这样的话，内心却极为复杂。斯考特说的没错。你不属于这里，在现世也从未过过操心米缸的事情。可莉兹却认为你是和她们是一员。因为她爱你。而且…你确实应该给那只蝙蝠一点颜色看看。

“你知道…罗宾汉其实是个贵族欸。莉兹，你的比喻不太恰当。”

“我可不管这些。”她说。“快跟我说说他在床上的细节。你叫他爸爸了么小贼猫。”

“你怎么知道。”你装作惊讶的样子。

* * *

“杜宾犬？你知道要是布鲁斯·韦恩知道你这么说他…”

“他只会更加卖力。”你回呛了神一句，趴在床上上，将脸埋在松软舒服的枕头和被子里。床上有不属于你的气味。

你回想起布鲁斯·韦恩并没有将种子留在你的身体里。他用过的套子被扔在了垃圾桶里，幸好莉兹没有看到，否则又要被逗趣一番。

说实话，他要是能让你大肚子，一切可能会变得简单很多。你翻了个身看向天花板。但是，你不是那样的人。你也不觉得你怀了他的种，给他生了孩子，他就会爱得你死去活来。看看他对塔利亚和赛琳娜吧…

女人们都喜欢蝙蝠侠，但是蝙蝠侠只爱哥谭……还有阿福，还有戈登，还有超人，还有小丑…你酸酸地想，恨地牙痒痒，随即抱怨道：“男人在满足愉悦时最是甜言蜜语地好说话，他到最后还是不怎么开口，一开口就是像老爹一样说教。而且他拍拍屁股走人之后就完全没联系我。”你看了看自己的手机。

“然后你很喜欢这样冷漠的。”

“他还打了我的屁股！”

“在你们两个光溜溜地搂搂抱抱的情况下，你不说点他爱听的，还故意气他，说不打算听他的话，我觉得任何男人都会有这样的反应吧。”神又正色起来：“…我没想到你还有心思抱怨这个，blog的事情你居然没有抓狂…”

你耸了耸肩：“这难道不明显么？肯定有人在后面搞鬼。”

“所以你知道是谁了？”

“猫头鹰法庭相关吧。从昨天布鲁斯·韦恩的态度就很容易联想起来。”

“看来你也没有这么傻。”

“只是我不太能确定他们下一步会怎么样。我和布鲁斯·韦恩约会后，我的文章才有热度，之前则是默默无闻。我想是有知道韦恩蝙蝠侠身份的人在监视他。发现我和他的关系后，才决定利用我。”你思考了一下。“韦恩知道猫头鹰法庭的事情，认为我是在给他们工作。他开了一辆低调的车，或许也是想躲避耳目。”

“但是，就算是车低调，想要监视布鲁斯·韦恩也是一件容易的事。”

“你说的没错…我想，布鲁斯可能做错了，他真的不该直接与我接触，也不该订那家叫做猫头鹰的餐厅。这下对方就知道了他在调查什么。”

“不是你勾引他让他来约你的么…”神提醒道，“或许！韦恩是故意利用你想让对方知道的，好给对方一个威胁。”

“你说的也有可能…”你揉揉头发，皱起眉头。

“…他一开始怀疑我，觉得我有嫌疑。可是为什么后来他又愿意和我这个‘坏人’上床…是因为他觉得我是清白的？”

“好吧我承认，他是有那么一丁———点喜欢你。”神不甘心地说。“就算你给他惹了不小的麻烦。你有没有想过这篇文章会产生怎么样的后果？不光是你说的穷人，一般的市民们也会讨厌蝙蝠侠。”

“他们已经不赞同蝙蝠侠的做法了。就算我没有写那篇文章。可布鲁斯依然觉得我是个天真的孩子。”

“你当然是。”

你没有理神的满口挑衅，兀自说道：“不管布鲁斯怎么想的。我想猫头鹰法庭将我的文章的高热度推高，有一种可能性就是通过这样的方式向蝙蝠侠宣战。”

“嗯…‘我知道你在调查我，我也知道她是你的女人，而且她还一把刺向你的刀。’这样的意思？亲爱的，我想你的处境很危险啊…”

“恰恰相反，我现在是奇货可居，正是安全的时候。”你若有所思。

“蝙蝠和利爪，一个来保护，一个来拉拢，就看谁先来了…”


	6. 迷宫和利爪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走迷宫～

你是被冻醒的。

打着哆嗦团成一坨，却发现自己独自一个人躺在坚硬的地面上。

你连忙坐起来，扬起的灰尘在不知名的幽暗光源的照射下舞动起来，让你连打了好几个喷嚏，回声飘荡。

好不容易缓了过来，你摸着身边的墙壁站了起来，环顾四周，意识到自己仿佛置身于一个巨大的墓室。

空气中充满着常年不通风的陈旧的气味。寂静放大了细微的响动。你能感觉到有小型动物发出的窸窸窣窣的声音。

老鼠，蟑螂。

你想到这些你就觉得头皮发麻。

这却并不是你唯一要担心的。

你摸着身边的墙壁，顺着脚下唯一的路往前走去，试图理解自己所在的空间。然后在本以为无路的尽头，转过墙角，又是同样的夹道白墙。

"太不让人意外了。"

你已经认出了这是哪里。

猫头鹰法庭的迷宫。

从前蝙蝠侠也被扔进了这里，因为饥渴交加，喝了迷宫中猫头鹰喷泉的水，产生了幻觉，最后被利爪以及幻觉折磨得很惨的迷宫。

但是，为什么？

你停下了脚步，在原地站立试图理清思路。

根据你的判断，猫头鹰法庭至少应该跟你有所交流，而不是把你丢到这个迷宫里来不闻不问。

或者说…你环顾四周，忽然只觉得冷风从背后吹过，后脊发凉…他们在暗处看着你。

"或者你从一开始就想错了。"

神的声音在异常安静的环境中突然响起，吓了你一大跳。

"你能不能不要突然开口。"你说。

"我只是想帮你。"它说。

"不，你不想。"你才不信他的鬼话。

神没有理会你："为什么猫头鹰法庭现在才对你有行动？"

"什么意思？"

"这些哥谭大小财阀们成立的组织对哥谭大大小小事情都了如指掌。如果他们想利用你写的那篇文章煽动一般市民反对蝙蝠侠，何必等到你跟布鲁斯约会之后才推高你的文章热度，把你弄到这里来？"

你沉默了一会儿，最后开口："我不知道。"

因为事先的预判在什么地方出了问题，你变得紧张起来。

如果猫头鹰法庭不是来拉拢你，那么它们想对你做什么？

你想起蝙蝠侠在这个迷宫里面经历的事情。你自觉没有他血厚能撑。虽然知道迷宫的弱点，可是…

你审视了自己现下所拥有的东西：睡衣睡裤，厚浴袍，光着脚丫踩在冰冷的地面上，连袜子都没有。

"我必须快点找到当年蝙蝠侠逃出这里时炸开的那个洞，从那里可以出去。不然我要么被冻死，要么被饿死渴死，或者利爪给杀死。"

无论哪一个都够呛。

你安慰自己，有了计划一定能够顺利出去。你哆哆嗦嗦地踏出步子，警惕着四周的动静。

你不是经历过野外生存特训的人，更不是光脚走路的人。紧绷的神经让本来就饥肠辘辘的你很快就变得精疲力尽，失去了注意力。

冰冷的地面让你难以忍受。你担心自己细嫩的脚心会踩上恶心的老鼠蟑螂还有坚硬的石块。

当你第n次在迷宫拐角的墙上试图用指甲扣出痕迹做记号时，指甲终于劈了。虽然没有伤到肉，可你还是感觉到了鼻子一酸。

迷宫太大了，你不知道拐过了多少个弯。你又冷又渴，也不知道自己能不能找到逃生的路，不知道敌人会对你做什么。

虽然这一切可能是你自找的，才会被猫头鹰法庭盯上。这个时候你想到蝙蝠侠。如果你放弃寻找出路在这里等待救援，他会来救你么。

可是你刚动了这个念头，就将它抛开了。

当你在迷宫中醒来，周围空无一物。现实脱离你的预判时，你就已经将蝙蝠侠会来救你这个选项的几率给降到了百分之五十以下。

虽然你在出发点扔下了你的耳饰做标记，但你必须相信他不会来。寄希望于别人身上，只会消磨自己的斗志。失望之时就是万劫不复之时。

或者说，你并不相信自己对他来说有那么的重要。

如果猫头鹰法庭对你出手了，那么它们一定对蝙蝠侠出手了…蝙蝠侠当年连自己一手培养的杰森都没来得急救出。

你跟布鲁斯上床，把自己扮作能够吸引到他的样子，装作痴迷于他…太多的想方设地算计和谋划，导致你没法相信未经算计和错误的计划会让你得偿所愿。

你并不信任布鲁斯·韦恩，你太了解他了。

你的理智不会让你傻到寄希望于缥缈虚无的东西。

可是在这个时候，你还是想起了他。如果在这个世界上，有人会来救你，那只能是蝙蝠侠。

你抱着自己的胳膊，蹒跚地走了很久，脚底生疼，终于看见了你熟悉的猫头鹰喷泉。

那里面已经没有一滴水。猫头鹰雕塑的头也掉了，显得破败不堪。

你却得到了一些鼓舞，这里应该就是从前蝙蝠侠进的迷宫。

只要找到那个洞口，只要找到那个洞口…

你告诉你自己打气精神，可是你的脚步却越来越沉重。

眼前的路似乎没有尽头。

你不经开始思考如果你没有能够出去，之后会发生什么。

你的尸体会在这个迷宫中腐烂发臭么？还是会有人来安葬你？

在现世的你呢？

每天工作到很晚，赚着微薄的薪水，担心自己的工作随时会被人替代，然后以各种理由被解雇：工作不努力，长期违反公司规章制度，经常迟到早退。

或者是衣食无忧地渡过前半生，从来不知自己该做什么，偶尔有想做的事情，也因为难以离开优渥的环境而放弃。

或者每天按照长辈定下的轨道学习生活，日复一日，不知未来该何去何从。

或者为家里操劳，尽着所谓你应该做的义务，却从来不被感激不被理解。

尽全力地像蝼蚁一般地生活，这似乎是你拥有的一切，看不到未来。

不如意的现实会让人寄希望于简单的刺激，唾手可得的快乐，还有虚无缥缈的东西。

你张嘴想要发出声音，可是自己的声音却被海绵一样吸收，只留下一张一合的嘴。

你惊吓地捂住喉咙，抬头时，看见了挂满了整面的墙的照片，上面全是你的脸，带着空洞麻木任命的神情，盯着又饥又累的你。

你吓得一下子跌坐在了地面上。那些照片在你眼里动了起来，扭动着，仿佛一张张想要挣脱墙面相框禁锢的人脸，密密麻麻地涌动着，汇聚着，最后合成了一张巨大的脸，模仿着你惊恐的表情。

你吓得贴在了身后的墙上。熟悉的女声却从的身后传来，带着回声，此起彼伏："你是谁？想要什么？"

你如被火烫一般从墙面跳起来，捂着耳朵匍匐在了地面上，仿佛这样就能摆脱如海浪一般在渐渐淹没你的回声。

是幻觉，这些都是幻觉！

你尖叫着，试图用自己的声音去压制那些魔音，用头撞击满是灰尘的地面试图让自己清醒过来。

"我想要不一样的生活！我想要改变现状！"

这一切却并没有停止。

额前的疼痛却让你意识到了什么。

你挣扎着从地面上爬起来，摸索着你做的标记，回到了方才路过的喷泉处。

猫头鹰的头在不远的地方。

你弯下腰，吃力地将它抱起来，勉强举过头顶，砸向了地面，一下一下地，直到易碎的地面上出现了裂痕。

幻觉的声音却并没有消失，依然在你脑海中回响。

猫头鹰的石像头再次被你砸向地面时，扑通一声掉了下去，地面终于破了一个洞，破碎的石片飞起，划破了你的脸颊。

阴冷的风带着下水道特有的腐烂发臭的味道从洞里呼出，仿佛是不知名的令人作呕的黑色大口。

对你来说却是逃出的希望。

你咒骂着，然后爆发出一阵狂笑，"我赢了！我赢了！该死的！"你向那个莫名的事物宣布你的胜利，气喘吁吁地顺着裂纹用脚去踩塌洞口周围，扩大被砸出的裂口。

远处传来了爆炸和惨叫的声音。你向声音传来的方向张望了一下，又看了看自己砸出的洞口。你摘下了另一只耳饰，然后干脆地跳进了洞口，风在耳边呼啸，你瞬间被腐臭冰冷的水淹没。

隐隐约约地，你看见了人影。他将你从水中拽了出来。

* * *

监视器画面上，扛着摄像机与话筒的人群堵在了韦恩公司的大楼与韦恩府邸门口，被保安给挡在了门外。

新闻里播放着乱糟糟的街道，游行的人群扛着写满辱骂之词的旗帜，甚至有人带头烧起了哥谭市长以及韦恩公司的标志。

零零星星不成队形的警官们试图驱散人群，却毫无作用。

蝙蝠洞里，电话的声音此起彼伏响个不停。

"你得站出去，韦恩少爷。"阿福几乎想用手捂住耳朵。"你必须出去安抚他们的情绪。董事会也需要你。"

布鲁斯·韦恩却穿上了黑色的制服，"我有更重要的事情，阿福。我得把幕后之人给解决掉，否则一切都是徒劳。在我回来前请暂时稳住局势。"

"稳住？所有韦恩参与投资涉及哥谭建设的项目的股价都在跌，要稳住你知道需要多少资金么？"

"我不知道。但是我不在乎。"

"韦恩少爷…"

"阿福，拜托了。"布鲁斯转身看着阿福，眼中满是正色。"联系夜翼让他帮助戈登他们维持街道的秩序。"他做出了决定，没有人能够改变。阿福应该是最了解他的人。

老管家叹了口气，垂下了目光，最后点点头。

"请不要让我倾家荡产。"布鲁斯在离开前犹豫了一下，最后补充了一句。

"我会尽力的。"

* * *

蝙蝠侠已经很久没有到过这个迷宫。

在猫头鹰法庭事件之后，这里应该被进行扫尾工作的警官们封锁了起来。

之后呢？

据阿福说是被拍卖掉了。

可是这里真的是被拍卖掉了么？

他站在迷宫的不起眼的入口处。若是不明真相之人，定然不会发现这个隐秘的出入口。

眼前的一切和他记忆中的一样。似乎买家并未对这个建筑有什么改动。他意识到自己应该好好调查一下买家。

不知名的光源点亮着庞大的空间。

昏暗的光线下地面上满是灰尘，随着脚步，顿时扬起弥漫在空气中。

蝙蝠侠打开了手电筒。光速射穿了尘埃。他扫射着地面前行，很快在陈旧积灰的脚印中发现了新鲜的痕迹。

仿佛是被人用手指在地面上涂抹过，衣物扫过了灰尘。紧接着是来回的两种脚印。

一种光着脚丫，只有20多厘米的长度，女性或者小孩，步长不并不平均，在60到70厘米之间，似乎行走地很忐忑。

另一种则穿着厚重的带着复杂尖锐花纹的鞋子。脚印长度超过了30厘米，步长达到了80多厘米，推测身高在190厘米左右，基本可以判断为成年男性。

手电筒光速投射到了墙面上，他看见了属于女性的手印。她在墙面摸索着，将灰尘带到了墙面上。

随着她的脚步的行走，在墙的拐角，有什么东西在地面上反射了电筒的光线。

蝙蝠侠从地面上拾起了那个闪闪亮亮的东西。

一只小巧的环状耳钉。

他当然知道自己在哪里见过：在他噬咬过的粉嫩的耳垂上。他甚至能想起那时耳边的颤颤的呼吸。

她确实在这里。

咬紧了牙，蝙蝠侠只觉得胸中的怒火在翻涌。

花了几秒钟时间，他强迫让自己冷静下来，集中精神观察周围，任何调查都不可以掺杂情绪。

举着手电筒照射墙面，蝙蝠侠摸到了她用指甲刻下的印记。

他骤然回过头，似乎可以看见被带着有着猫头鹰五官面罩的强壮利爪扛进来的女人，被随意丢弃在了满是灰尘的地面上，因为寒冷而蜷缩着。而利爪的背影则消失在了迷宫中。

蝙蝠侠感受到了你的慌乱：苏醒后在墙面上触摸，留下了灰黑色的痕迹。曾经被他亲吻过的双足，在肮脏的地面上徘徊，随后又坚定而又忐忑地选择了一条路。

这是一个陷阱，等着蝙蝠侠自投罗网。

迷宫中央传来的微弱的女声呼喊像是被缠绕在蜘蛛网上引诱蝙蝠上钩的飞蛾。蝙蝠侠顿时一凝。

如果他继续行走绝对会遇到埋伏于此的利爪。

迷宫是利爪们的主场，他曾经在这里吃过亏。不过他不打算在同一棵树上吊死两次。他根本没想过直接往迷宫里面闯，更没有打算去亲自寻找利爪。

蝙蝠侠从腰间的装备袋中，找出了一盒纽扣大小的设备，将它们全部扣在了地面上。

那些纽扣落地后便伸出了身体下带小型履带的轮子，如同瓢虫一般，窸窸窣窣地向迷宫深处前行。

蝙蝠侠手持的光屏上很快地出现了各个小型机器人传来的信号。它们靠着声波扫描着沿途的一切，绘制出了迷宫的路线以及沿途出现的物体的形态。

蝙蝠侠对比着当年查封迷宫时拿到的图纸，发现迷宫和曾经的一模一样，并没有任何改变。

除了老鼠和蟑螂，小机器人没有探测出任何活物。

地图被缓缓地绘制出来，蝙蝠侠确定好了一条路线，向慢慢地里前行，直到有人打断了他。

身后气流骤然被搅乱，当他下意识回头时，利爪的有力的胳膊已经试图他的脖子。

可是蝙蝠侠早有防备，在利爪的胳膊还没收紧前，便挣脱了出来，反身抓住了对方的身体，想要将他摔出去。

但他忘记了自己推测出的对方的强壮，这个动作并没有成功。

利爪一拳狠狠地打在了蝙蝠侠的脸上，将他打飞了出去，撞击在了墙面上。易碎的墙面裂出了蛛网般的缝。碎石膏片从墙体簌簌地掉落下来。他顿时感觉到背上剧痛。

"猫头鹰法庭，判决你死刑。"高大的利爪满是压迫和威胁地向他一步步逼近。

蝙蝠侠却笑了起来。"你们真的太不让人意外了。"

说着，他按下了按钮，引爆了被他边走边安置在地面上的微型炸弹。

轰隆的巨响几乎要震坏鼓膜。脆弱的地面开始塌陷下去，扬起了满眼的灰尘。

利爪从下陷的地面上腾空而起，努力地和扑了他满眼的尘粉搏斗，却没看见黑色的蝙蝠镖从暗处飞来击碎了他的猫头鹰眼镜，插进了他的头颅。

利爪发出了暴怒和痛苦的狂叫。蝙蝠侠将他扑倒在了地面上，举起匕首缓缓地推进不死者利爪心脏的位置。

"你们还有多少人？"

蝙蝠扯掉了利爪的面罩。

血液从利爪的嘴里涌出，他的嘴咧得很大。喉咙中发出咔咔的声音，像是在笑。

"复仇。"利爪咬牙切齿吐出这样一句话，血液染红了他的牙齿。

"猫头鹰法庭，判你死刑。"

蝙蝠侠皱眉，将匕首推到了底。被钉在地面上的利爪终于像死亡了一般一动不动。

他喘着粗气站了起来，看着迷宫的深处深色凝重。

戴在手上的设备"哔哔"地提醒着地图已经绘制完毕。

蝙蝠侠再次开启光屏，却并没有发现迷宫中出现活动的人形。

不过在小型机器人前行的过程中，探测到了迷宫的深处的振动的痕迹。通过几个小机器人的位置，可以确定大概的范围。

那是一个蝙蝠侠熟悉的位置。

他一路前行果然看见了属于你的脚印。于是他越发小心谨慎，却再没有遇到利爪的袭击。

猫头鹰喷泉的泉水已经干涸。破碎的石像连头都找不到了。

他在地面上发现了一个洞，刚好能够容得下身体纤细的人穿过。而来来回回的脚印和抹除的灰尘止步于此，另外一只发亮的耳饰躺在洞口。

蝙蝠侠用电筒向那个腐臭的洞穴扫射，只听见下水道流水的声音，却没有看见任何人影。

他叹了口气，收起了手电筒。忽然觉得有些感慨。

和自己当年一样，她找到了逃出去的路。

消失的女孩，陈旧的迷宫，只出现了一个利爪的猫头鹰法庭。

就算是最愚蠢的人，也能感觉得到事情的反常。


	7. 飞艇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天上打一架

乐声，人群嘈杂的声音，在你的耳边渐渐放大，你的意识也在缓缓恢复。 

“快醒过来。”

有人在粗暴地摇你的肩膀，可你依然想睡。

渐渐地，你感觉到胳膊生疼，终于愿意努力睁开眼睛时，强光让你眼前一片彩晕。你垂下眼，眼前是一片红色，想要身上触摸，却无能为力。

花了好几秒，你才眨着眼睛意识到自己的状态。

在射灯照耀下的舞台，一身血红长裙，被堵着嘴，分开双臂绑在了十字架上，而双脚则站在松动的散发着燃料味的柴堆上。

女巫，火刑。

脑中一个激灵，你顿时清醒了过来，眯着眼睛透过强光试图看清台下那堆白色。

那是一群看表演的观众们，白色面具覆盖住了半张脸。

但你的瞳孔却放大了一下。

那并不是猫头鹰法庭成员们全覆面的白面具。可是拉近目光，在你的前面则切切实实地站着一位身着蒙头黑色制服长眉圆眼的利爪。

他站在立麦前，“砰砰”地拍了拍话筒。“咳咳，大家听得到么？”

广播中信号干扰的刺耳尖音夹杂着他从头套中发出的带着回音的声音。

“很好很好。谢谢大家。”利爪满意地点点头。他再次清清嗓子，顿了顿。

“女士们，先生们。欢迎欢迎…”

随着他的开口，人群的噪杂声渐渐低了下去。

“欢迎大家乘坐齐柏林飞艇首航。我们得要感谢匿名捐助人，才能让这个庞大的老古董飞上天。” 

利爪夸张地挥动起了双臂，模仿起长翅膀飞翔。

你皱起了眉头。他的动作和话中信息让你震惊。

齐柏林飞艇？

如果他说的是真的，你和面前这几十个人正在这个百年前的老古董，长度达200多米的气球拉起的舱内。

你迅速扭头环顾四周，试图判断环境。

舱内并不能很好地听见引擎的声音。符合时速和高速自行车的差不多的飞艇的需要的前进动力。你没有感受到高空的风。这个大厅应该是被封了舱。但远处的窗外似乎能看到城市的灯火。说明这个能载千名客人的飞艇在进行低速低空飞行。

可是他们这个烧女巫的架势是要干什么？

难道说真的要在这间密闭的屋子，在可燃的氢气球上烧了你么？

你想了想这个事情发生后，全舱人安全逃生的几率，然后又稍微放心了一些。

“…因为我们的努力，哥谭股市几乎陷入崩溃中。我们可以在天上欣赏这一片混乱。”

灯光下，华服与首饰粼粼的人群中爆发出掌声以及口哨声。

“…就像我经常说的…”利爪低下了声音。“混乱！是阶梯，是绝对的公平。”

人群似乎愣了一下，零星有人拍手。

利爪并没有理会，他继续道：“我们可以欣赏到所谓的正义秩序的骑士瞎忙活。这要谢谢我身边的这位女士说出了实话。”

周围的光线暗了下去，只有一束聚光灯刷地打在了你的脸上。

利爪扯下了你嘴里的那块布。他的头从漆黑中伸进了照着着你的光圈。

“告诉大家你写了什么？”他将话筒塞到你的鼻子下。

你懵懵地看着这一切。

你知道身为仆从和工具的利爪是不会主导猫头鹰法庭成员的。

而眼前的这一切又是什么？

“快啦，别害羞，告诉大家你写了什么？”

你盯着他，看着他的面具，想看穿那张虚假的猫头鹰脸。

“块点，快点。”他催促道。“你写的蝙蝠侠是什么？”

你这才犹豫地吞吞吐吐地开口：“…是富豪的骑士。”

台下顿时爆发出了一阵笑声。

可是没有一个声音能盖过眼前的利爪。

他尖利地狂笑着，笑得弯下了腰，剧烈地咳嗽，全身发抖。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈…好笑的是…她是对的…哈哈哈哈是对的…高高在上的自讨苦吃的小蝙蝠，帮的其实是你们这帮人。”

人群中忽然有人叫到：“你才是我们的骑士！利爪才是我们的骑士！”

不！他不是！他不是利爪。你睁目欲裂。这个念头在你脑中格外清明。

主持人止住了狂笑，直起了腰。他沉默着，转动了脑袋，似乎在扫视下面的那些人。

笑声和掌声渐渐低了下去。

“谢谢你们。”主持人说。“谢谢你们的信任。我的的确确渡过了一段极度枯燥乏味的日子。对，和你们在一起的这段时间。你们可能是我见过的最无聊的一波人。”

台下有几位观众发出了笑声，而更多的白面具是沉默，面面相觑。

“连你们的死亡似乎都没法让我觉得有趣。大家，我想说的是！”他提高了声调，“小蝙蝠是一个自相矛盾的小傻瓜。”

他“嘎嘎”地怪笑了两声，随即又停顿了下来，扫视着眼前摸不着头脑默不作声的人群。

“你们得在这里笑起来。”他再次开口，声音阴冷。“我不是你们的骑士。我，一个默默无闻的人，判你们死刑。”

台下一片死寂。

你终于可以确认这家伙的真实身份，惊慌地想要叫起来。

主持人却骤然转过戴着面具的脸，看向你。

“屏住呼吸。”他对你小声说。

“什么？”你还没问出这句话。

只听船舱内发出了“嘶嘶—”的声音，仿佛有什么东西泄漏了出来。

你下意识地听从了主持人的话。而台下惊讶的人群刚开始还在左顾右盼，然后忽然有人抓住了自己的脖子，痛苦地痉挛。

主持人平静地从柴堆后掏出了一个防毒面具，罩在了你的脸上。

“这个秀是给你准备的。”他在你的耳边说到，然后按下了舞台的升降机。

你脚下一定，只觉得你们站着的那块地面顿时缓缓地升高。

而台下的锦衣华服的人们涌动痛苦的尖叫。桌椅翻倒，餐具破碎。

有人想要撞门试图逃离这个密闭的房间，结实的门却无法被暴力打开。

有人试图爬上舞台想要抓住主持人，却因为舞台的高度根本不可能抓住。

有人试图举起椅子砸开窗户，争先恐后地想将头伸出去，最后却在窗子上停止了挣扎。

你惊恐地看着这一切，看着面前的所有带面具的人们一个个失败。他们的身体痛苦地扭曲，白色的面具掉在了地面上破裂。

你吓得闭上了眼睛。

“不管是什么身份，死前都是一样的难看。”身边人饶有兴趣地说道。

* * *

飞船舱内终于恢复了平静。

只听得呼啸的风从被砸开的玻璃中穿过，驱散了致命的毒气，吹散了你的头发。吹得你的红裙在十字木桩上猎猎飘扬。

主持人帮你摘下了防毒面具。

你闻到了空气中依然弥漫的那股苦涩的气味，顿时感觉到鼻腔中有温热的液体流淌出来，然后滴落在了你裸露的胸前。

毒气虽然不致命，但还是影响到你了，让你的呼吸变得稍微有些困难。

主持人用带着手套的手指擦掉了你鼻子下面的血液。你试图躲避却无可奈何。

他一把摘掉了自己的利爪面具。

果不其然是那张被蹭花白色油彩的脸：鲜红的嘴角咧到了耳朵，顶着杂乱不堪的绿色头发。

小丑从涂黑的眼眶里看着你，你也仿佛着魔了一般地看着他。

随后他桀桀地怪笑起来：“小姐啊，看见我你怎么不惊讶，搞得我很尴尬。”

你的心跳快要从嗓子眼里跳了出来。他要是想要折磨你简直是轻而易举。而且他很有可能这样做。

在刚才你意识到眼前利爪是小丑的那一刻，一切零碎的片段以及反常，在你的脑中瞬间拼凑起成了一个合理的推断。

“所以一直是你！是你在冒充猫头鹰法庭，是你在背后给韦恩集团搞鬼，是你知道我和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系后推高了我文章的热度！”

“你知道布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠。”小丑眯起眼睛，一下子抓住了重点。“继续继续！”他似乎很开心，“让我听听你还知道了什么。”

你鼓起勇气继续道：“刚才那些人只是猫头鹰法庭的模仿犯，是你用猫头鹰法庭的传说诱使他们上钩和你合作…可是把我带到迷宫的利爪又是怎么回事？”

“只是小蝙蝠多年前的漏网之鱼。”小丑很乐意见到蝙蝠侠出丑，“他已经想要暗杀小蝙蝠好几次了。简直是误导小蝙蝠的一颗完美棋子。”

你沉默了，情不自禁地开始颤抖起来。

小丑若是想要折磨蝙蝠侠，那么你的下场一定也很难看。

他摸着你的脖子。那里动脉跳动。

他温和地说：“为什么害怕啊，小姑娘。我是不会伤害你的。你看，我为你准备的剧幕刚刚谢幕。”他努努嘴，指着你脚下那些一动不动的尸体。“我精心给蝙蝠的剧幕目前还在等候观众入场。你可是主角呢。”

小丑开始神经质地狂笑起来。“我发现你时，真的很惊讶，你知道怎么戳小蝙蝠的痛处，给了我另一个折磨小蝙蝠的思路。”他捏着你的眼皮翻了起来，似乎想要透过你的瞳孔看清你的内心深处。

“你和我是同类人，小姑娘。你的眼睛跟我一样。”他评论道，终于放开了你干涩疼痛的眼睛。眼泪从你的眼眶中簌簌落下。

“在我的一生中，我甚至不清楚自己是否活在这个世界上，所以，我得做一些事情，让人们注意到这一点。”他似乎怅然若失，可随即向你阴阴地笑了起来：“你不也是么，想要高贵的布鲁斯·韦恩大少爷注意到不起眼的你。”

被他一语道破，你的胸脯顿时飞速地上下起伏。可是你却因畏惧而不敢说一句话。

“不要担心，只要你活着，你的想法价值观就会一直折磨和提醒小蝙蝠。简直想想就让人很激动！摆脱不了自己罪恶的身份，却一心想做救世主的滑稽角色。”

“他不是！”你忍不住低声反驳。

小丑眯起了一只眼，凑到了你的眼前。浓妆之下，两只黑眼圈一大一小，十分滑稽。可是没人能笑得出来。你吓得瑟缩了一下。

“你是个光捡好听话说的小骗子，”他揉着你的嘴唇。你尝到他指尖血腥的味道。“必须让你能把压在舌头下的真话说给蝙蝠听。”

“你要做什么！快住手！“

当看见小丑从自己宽大不合身的紫色西服中掏出了一枚注射器时，你终于尖声叫了出来。

可是胳膊被束缚在架子上，你根本无法动弹，眼睁睁地看着针头扎入了你的静脉，不详的蓝色液体没入了你的体内。

你的身体很快就有了反应，微醺般的快感吞没了你。

你喘息着，在木桩上扭动挣扎，仿佛脱水的鱼。

“哦，糟糕，似乎注射得稍微有点多了。这是副作用？”

模糊的视线中，小丑捏着说明书似乎在仔细阅读，随后又耸耸肩，将那张纸揉成了一团，扔到了一边。

“真理药水而已，你就忍忍。”他笑了起来，“在小蝙蝠来之前，我得好好跟你这个说谎精聊一聊…告诉我小甜心，你究竟是谁…”

话音未落，听什么东西破空而来。小丑下意识地侧身，只见数个黑色物体斜斜地从小丑的耳边划过，铎铎几声，全部插进了木质地板。

你在模糊的视线中努力地看清了那些蝙蝠镖，忽然觉得鼻子一酸。

他来得太晚了。

“小丑。放开她。这是我们之间的事情。”

黑色的蝙蝠不知什么时候已经潜进了飞艇，正悬挂在舱顶。披风被风吹得四下翻飞。

一般来说，你觉得超级英雄打扮看起来都挺滑稽的。入场亮相都充满着中二感。

可是这次你并不那样觉得。

其一，他是你的救命稻草。其二，你的脚下是易燃的柴堆。其三，你面前对小丑手上正握着打火机。

这是怎样都笑不出来的场景。

你脑子里满是杰森死亡的片段。你会不会和他一样？你可能会比他还要痛苦。

“你来得太晚了，小蝙蝠！”小丑大声说出你心里想的话。

在这样的地方心意相通让你觉得无比滑稽。

小丑仿佛邀功请赏般地展示着自己的杰作。“我为你挑了一个完美的舞台和剧本。你要做的就是乖乖地念台词。”

他威胁地降低了手中的打火机。

“别…你别激动！”你头昏脑胀地慌乱地开口。

小丑没有理会你。他看向蝙蝠侠。

“她是个罪人不是么？她质疑你崇高理想，日复一日的付出，嘲笑你的伪善。说你想要保护市民保护哥谭，不过是想建立属于自己的秩序，保护在秩序中生存的自己和韦恩家。这样的异端，不应该用火焰来净化么？”

你连连摇头，回答道：“不该！”

小丑似乎很不满被打断。他夸张地翻了个白眼，回头道：“小甜心，还没轮到你的台词。”说着，又紧了紧捆绑你的粗麻绳。

粗糙的绳索摩擦着你赤裸的双臂，留下了红色划痕。

你不禁痛苦地哼出了声音。

“快放开她。”

没用的蝙蝠只会开口命令，连威胁都算不上。你在忍过疼痛后，依旧不满地大声地哼哼。小丑瞪了你一眼。你立马配合地收了声。

他满意地点点头，清了清嗓子，重新进入了角色，演说家般地夸张地展开了双臂，左手拿着猫头鹰法庭的白色面具，而右手上则是不知从哪里拿到的蝙蝠镖。

”猫头鹰法庭为恶，蝙蝠侠为善。你觉得自己所做的一切都是合法的。可是这次我们可没有用任何不合法的手段来控制股市。一切都是所谓的自由贸易自由市场。”

你本来打算向蝙蝠侠使眼色让他趁小丑双手不空的机会来救你，却见对方的脸完全陷在阴影中，看不清任何表情。

“韦恩小少爷，你比我了解你自家产业。告诉我，韦恩集团是怎么敛财发家…铁路？原油？嗯嗯，都是合理合法的贸易活动呢。没有眼力就敢来玩这个游戏的平头百姓，愿赌服输，活该底层蝼蚁一辈子。”他狂笑起来，“什么？居然敢抢劫偷窃。这是犯罪行为，就应该受到蝙蝠侠的制裁！”

蝙蝠侠似乎终于忍不住了，飞索射向了天花板，一团黑云一般地向小丑袭卷而来，打断了他的喋喋不休，试图夺走他手中的打火机。

可是小丑早有防备，这样正面进攻当然没有效果。

“哦啊，好险好险。”小丑扔掉了手中的道具，闪身躲到了你的身后，他手中的火苗在你的眼前晃动，吓得你尖叫。

蝙蝠侠站在你的面前，举着麻醉枪不得已停住了动作。

小丑的气息喷在你的脖子上，就像毒蛇的信子。

“小蝙蝠，你不要搞错对象了，这些可不是我想的。”他的声音在你的耳边响起，只觉得他冰冷的嘴唇亲吻了你温热的后颈。

“是不是啊，我的甜心。”

你试图摇头或者沉默。可是你的意识本就不受控制，舌头好像要渐渐脱离你的掌控，仿佛是另一个人试图控制你的嘴，用来说出你不想说的话。

你想你现在的和真理药水搏斗的表情一定很难看。泪水汪汪地看着眼前黑衣骑士冷漠的双眼，咬牙切齿地从牙缝中吐出了一个模糊的“是”。

在你吐出这个字时，一切仿佛都变得慢速。

身后小丑嘿嘿地笑起来。

那个小小的火苗从你眼前缓缓下坠。

蝙蝠侠的面无表情的脸上肌肉骤然绷紧，他甩开了握着的麻醉枪，缓缓地伸出手伸出试图接住那枚火苗。

可是这一些都太快了。

火苗在接触了易燃的柴堆，轰地蹿起了接近半米高。

热浪扑面而来，顿时让你吓得尖叫。

小丑狂笑着，迅速跳下了高台，得意地看着蝙蝠侠试图将燃起火苗的柴堆踢开，忙着割掉束缚着你的绳索。

他大声诅咒着：“她会让韦恩还有哥谭集团像这艘飞船一样陷入混乱，最后在燃烧爆炸中坠毁。”

“再见了，小蝙蝠。哦，不，是再也不见。”

他狂笑了从窗口跳了出去，展开了翼装飞行服。

* * *

火舌舔着你的裙摆，你脸色惨白哭泣地挣扎。

“我要死了我要死了！”你嚎道。在蝙蝠侠割开你手臂上绳索的那一刹那，不管不顾地跳到了他的身上，像是无尾熊一般缠住了他。

他带着你从高台上跳了下来。

“好了好了，你快下来，你的裙子是防火的。”他尴尬地说。

倒是他自己的披风着火了，被他用力扯下来丟在了一边。

你依然惊魂未定。

“我们得赶快离开。”

蝙蝠侠拽着你，砸开了房门，将那些被他踢到一边后在舱内缓缓燃烧起来的木柴隔离在了那件宴会厅里。

“为了飞艇重新起航新造的舱体防火做得还行。可以给我们一点时间。否则这艘氢气飞艇几分钟内就会烧起来。我得去把飞艇的航向调整到海上。”他带着你奔向了不远的驾驶室，砸开了门。里面果然没有了驾驶员。

“飞艇上有炸弹。”你深吸了好几口终于能够开口了。声音却因为激动而怪异无比。

蝙蝠侠回过头看着你。

“他说‘燃烧爆炸坠毁’。”你看着蝙蝠侠，“我来开船你去找。”

蝙蝠侠问道：“你会？”

你伸头探脑看了看驾驶舱内满满的乱七八糟的按键仪表，然后摇摇头缩了回去，准备往后站站，给蝙蝠侠让出操作的空间。

他却一把抓住你的手腕，把你按进了架驶座，飞速地解释了几句该怎么操作。

“懂了么？”

“嗯？”你怔怔。

他默了片刻：“方向盘这里，海在10点钟方向。往海里开。”

说罢他便丢下了你，飞快地消失在了过道内。

你忐忑地扳动了方向盘，等待了一会儿，果然感觉到了飞艇开始转向，渐渐远离了市区灯火。这给了你很大的信心。但是你却不知该怎么把海拔高度给降下来。

你在舱内查看了一番，果然翻到了行驶手册，查看紧急迫降需要按那些键，正打算尝试着扳动那些按键时，蝙蝠侠回来了。

“你找到了？太好了。我看了下怎么紧急迫降。”你举了举手中的手册。“说是按这个按钮，降下高度，然后…”

蝙蝠侠却没有理会你，而是急慌慌地将你从驾驶座上拽了出来。

“我们得走了。“他说，然后一脚踹开了驾驶舱旁的安全门，向你张开双臂。

你模仿着他比出同一个姿势。

“转过去。”他无奈又简短地开口。

你在一头雾水中，他已经迅速贴上了你的后背，迅速用尼龙带将你和他绑在了一起。

“等等等！”你已经意识到了他要做什么。恐高的你头皮发麻，被他顶到了空无一物的舱门口，被高度和风撩出来一身冷汗，扒着舱门，正要深呼吸试图做好心理准备。

“没时间了。”他的呼吸吹上了你的头顶，大手发力抠下了你的手指，在你的尖叫声中果断地跳出了舱内。

气流冲得你睁不开眼睛，感觉脸上的每一块肉都要飞离骨头。

下一刻只听“砰”地一声响，一股强大的拉力将你从自由落体中拉了上去。这一下你感觉自己脊椎都快要断掉了。

降落伞成功地在你们的上方展开，控制了你们的下落速度。你松了一口气。

“我讨厌死你了布鲁斯·韦恩。”你在稍微放松的状态下控制不住地嘤嘤起来。

想要维持人设，这个时候你应该说谢谢。可是真理药水说不出半句礼貌话。

“等会儿你会更讨厌我。”身后男声开口。

“欸？”你好像没听清他在说什么。

只听头顶上传来一连串噼叭的巨响。

炸弹爆炸，与飞艇舱内的火连锁反应，几秒钟时间内迅速点燃了那个巨大的氢气球。

庞然大物就如同火球太阳一般烧得天空通明。

你抬头看着那一切，惊得目瞪口呆。巨物殒落带着有着动人心魄的末日之感。

很快的，一波热浪便从上方袭卷而来。

气流变得紊乱，你们的降落伞受到冲击，如同风中的纸片一般，飘忽不定。

这回你吓得大气也不敢出了。身后的男人则努力地拉着控制绳竭尽全力地去控制降落伞。

“我们不能继续飞了。”他喘着气，“你听我说，按下你腰上带子上的按钮，我们就会分开。你先下去。大概还有30米的距离入水，不要害怕，脚先入水，一定要保持身体笔直。记住了么？！”

你点点头，摸到了他所说的那个按钮，却迟迟不敢去按下。

降落伞摇晃地更加厉害了，好像随时都有翻倒的可能性。

“快点。”身后男人催促道，“不然我们都会有危险。”

这个时候，你觉得自己应该说些什么。可是你的脑中一片空白，像是被什么堵住了似的。

最后你一咬牙，闭上了眼睛，按下按钮。

风在耳边呼啸。

你努力地调整姿势，可入水时强大的冲击，依然使你如同掉在了水泥地面上，五脏六腑在那一刻移了位。

在冰冷的海水中下沉，海水倒灌入了鼻腔。

“对不起。”

那是你跳下去前对蝙蝠侠说的话。不知道他有没有听见。

意识从你的身体中离去。


	8. 蝙蝠洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结章～和老蝙蝠happy地开车

你要离开这个世界了么？

你的意识似乎脱离了自己的躯壳，轻飘飘地如一团雾气般地悬浮在空中。

难道说经历了那么多事情，你输掉赌约终局的原因是你从几十米高的地方跳进水里淹死了？

这也太不可理喻了！如果你的意识有颜色的话，一定变成了一团气急败坏的红色。

那害死了你的蝙蝠侠是不是应该有所表示，记得你一辈子。这样看来也算是平局吧。

“平局什么平局！”神的声音在你的脑海里响起，它的情绪似乎很不好：“赶紧爬起来继续干活，你还没死透呢。”

你闻言，顿时心情舒畅起来。

“别那么凶嘛。”赌约的对手不爽，却让你顿时觉得爽了。

没有落命死亡，事情就还有得继续。可能不能趁着这个机会一举拿下蝙蝠侠，却又是另说。

思及此处，命大的你仿佛受到了什么感召似的，骤然睁眼。

冷白色的灯条的光线刺激了你模糊的视线。缓了缓，你才看清了头上巨大钟乳石，以及粗旷地穿梭在洞顶钟乳石间的各种尺寸的管道。

你的身体则是在一张柔软舒适病床上，一只手臂上连着软管正打着点滴。

你挣扎着试着坐起来，觉得身上倒是没有什么内伤断骨头的疼痛感觉。就是又冷又热，头重脚轻，咽痛鼻塞。

根据你的经验，这症状叫做感冒发烧。确实离死透还差得远。

也难怪，毕竟你被从家里绑架，衣着单薄地在迷宫里待了不知道多长时间，接着又跳进了臭水沟。

你被小丑捞起来后还没捂热和，就被一棒子敲晕，整理干净换上了一条美丽冻人的裙子，挂在架子上吹了好久冷风。

之后虽然小丑在你面前点了火，结果你还没烤够，就被蝙蝠侠命令栽进了冷冰冰的海水里面。

不过话又说回来，和差点被渴死、饿死、中毒还有烧死摔死比起来，最后只是感冒发烧，你确实有点太幸运了些。说是占用了所谓的R卡路人的身体，你这倒像是抽了一个血厚属性的SR卡身体。

你正这么想着，不由自主地傻笑。忽然门突然哔哔一响，紧接着是滑轮摩擦轨道的声音。

你连忙收了笑容，回过头去，只见一位正装笔直整齐满头白发后梳的老人正端着放着食物和水的托盘。

他看见坐着的你，露出了一个和善慈祥的微笑。

他叫了你的名字，称呼你为小姐。

“希望你感觉好些了，欢迎来到蝙蝠洞。我为韦恩先生工作，你可以称呼我为阿福…”

你的嘴唇却忍不住在他说出自己的名字前无声地念出了他的名字。

他注意到了这点，眼周满是皱纹的双眼露出了若有所思的神情。不过他还是面不改色地询问你是否愿意吃点东西，然后帮你拉下了你面前的桌板，在上面放下了托盘。

“谢谢你，阿福先生。”

你看着面前的热乎乎的胡萝卜肉丸汤还有橘色的果汁，顿时觉得十分有胃口，完全没有感冒发烧时的肠胃不适。

“看起来很美味的样子。”

“布鲁斯少爷向你提过我？你知道我的名字。”

“他没提过。”你拿起勺子，下意识地回答道。

阿福微微扬起眉，“看来你对布鲁斯少爷了解很深。”

“是的。”你说。

一种奇怪的感觉涌上了大脑，仿佛一堆让你直接完蛋的前因后果准备脱口而出。

你僵住了动作，咬着嘴唇，看着阿福的人影变成了好几个。

照理来说，你应该更加委婉一些，而不是像现在这样是什么说什么。

“是真理药水。”阿福看着你的神色有变，顿时反应了过来，“你不想说的话，我不会再问你。”

你在被子下狠狠地掐了自己一把，这才恢复了一些对自己嘴的控制权。

“不…”你平复了一下思绪。

“阿福先生，我想知道韦恩先生在哪里？”

“他还在工作。”

“白天的工作还是晚上的？”

布鲁斯·韦恩的双面身份在你的这里已经不是秘密了。你叫出蝙蝠侠真正的名字的时候，他就清楚地知道这一点。自然阿福也一定知道。

“抱歉。”

“那我什么时候可以见他。”你继续追问。

“你会见到他的。”阿福委婉地说，“现在，你好好地休息就行了。”

布鲁斯·韦恩不想你。你读出了阿福的意思。

“是因为小丑么？”你渐渐回想起了飞艇上发生的一切。忽然觉得不安起来。小丑说你会是韦恩和蝙蝠侠的敌人。然后他为了救你，只能眼睁睁地看着小丑逃走。

“不。”阿福果断地否认了你的说法。他犹豫了一下，然后说出了实情。

“在真理药水药效消失前，他不愿意来见你。他觉得在这个时候见你是乘人之危，你会说出自己想要隐瞒的实话。”

“所以，与其亲自见我，他选择把我当囚犯一样锁起来？”

你觉得可笑荒唐，抬了一下自己的手腕，向阿福展示那根连着地面上一块大铁坨的粗粗的铁链。

你醒过来的时候就发现了。

原本你不在意这个的。毕竟对于蝙蝠侠来说你还是身份不明的可疑之人。

你以为他会想要毫不留情地敲开你的嘴，把你的秘密全部打包带走，只因为你身上的一些谜团涉及哥谭的安危。

但是他没有这样做。

他选择把你锁起来，然后晾在一边。

但这么做真的很虚伪。

从情感上来说，比起坦白一切，明明这样做让你感到更加地屈辱委屈。

你难以避免地联想到了酒会后的第二天早上。他也是一个人消失，打发人来对你进行所谓的赔偿。再加上上回所谓的约会，他依然不告而别。后来又发生了那么多事情…到头来，你得到的是一根铁链锁在床上。

你知道现在不能感情用事，可是心里又气又难受。

阿福看着低头不语的你，似乎想说什么，最后还是选择沉默不语。

你深呼吸了几下，平复了思绪。

“阿福先生，你觉得药效消失之后，韦恩先生还会信我说的话么？”

阿福叹了口气，没有回答。

布鲁斯·韦恩当然不是会轻信的人。他讨厌犯罪谎言小伎俩被和被当成傻瓜愚弄，但是他的生活却又离不开这些。

“我想见他。”你说着，望着老管家的眼睛，用你能找到的最真诚无辜的眼神看着他。“我想，至少…我和他之间有一个是坦白的。”

“你真的要把什么都告诉他么？”神在你在卫生间对着镜子试图让自己的头发和脸看起来能见人的时候开口问道。

你揪着自己的脸颊，咬着自己的嘴唇，让你像鬼一样苍白的脸上看起来有些血色。

“当然不了，我是傻瓜么？”你说。

真理药水的药效其实已经消失了不少。它会让你说真话。可如果你有什么话不想说，还是可以忍下来。

只是你的状态不是很好。

除了身体的不适，你在理解布鲁斯·韦恩的态度后，着实有点受伤。

你向阿福保证不会乱跑后，他解开了你的镣铐，让你可以在蝙蝠洞的医务急救站已经附近一小块区域自由活动。

你等待蝙蝠洞主人的“接见”的期间，可以从你所在的楼层看到一小部分蝙蝠洞其他的地方。

比如作为战利品被放在最显眼的地方的大型绿色剑龙模型，以及直径超过三米的大金币，还有像商场中庭天井装饰物一般被在空中的超大Joker扑克牌。

布鲁斯·韦恩看见你的时候，你就是这样若有所思地靠在蝙蝠洞天井处的栏杆上，看着那些男孩子喜欢的玩具。

“希望你恢复得还不错。”他说。“喜欢我的蝙蝠洞么？”

你扭过头来，觉得无语。

一般来说，男人们会问：喜欢我的车么？喜欢我的别墅么？

而蝙蝠侠问：喜欢我的蝙蝠洞么？

那像是在得意洋洋地向你展示他的玩具匣子。虽然他早已经过了那个年龄。

“让人印象深刻。不管多大岁数，男孩们还是喜欢呆在自己的秘密基地里。”真理药水让不爽的你无法不挖苦他。

布鲁斯·韦恩碰了软个钉子，不过他并没有生气。

“我听说你想见我。”

你点点头：“难道你没有什么问题想要问我么？”

“我确实有。“他靠在你旁边的栏杆上。

马甲衬得他腰肢结实，胸口挺拔。若是没有耳边霜白，根本看不出前几次相见时的年龄感和颓废感。你甚至在他身上嗅到了点点可疑的意气风发之感。

这是怎么回事？难道是那个伪猫头鹰法庭事情扫尾顺利？还是其他什么理由？

你看着他，忽然有了一种莫名的假设：他现在这个的样子，才应该是那天和你约会时候的样子。

那天来约会的他看起来像来谈工作。而现在来和你谈正事他，却有着说不清道不明的…性感色气？

“我一直觉得你并没有看起来那么听话温和。所以现在这样浑身带刺才是真正的你吧？”

“我心情不好。“因为鼻塞，你的声音嗲嗲地。

他不易察觉的地笑了笑。蓝色瞳孔在人工光源下闪动了一下，只是在下一刻瞬间便变得正色。

“阿福似乎很信任你，给你解开了手铐。不过我没有那么好糊弄。”他看着你，神情严肃。“你到底是谁。”

你看着下面的大恐龙，忽然笑了起来。他的变脸可吓不到你。“难道我是你的战利品么，把我带进蝙蝠洞供你研究清楚。说实话，这个问题我这几天已经听了好几遍了。” 你看着他，“利爪，小丑，接着是你…他们都欺负过我，你也会么？”

“你没有回答我的问题。”

你说出了你身体的名字。

感谢神给你的是一个在这个世界上真实存在的人的肉体。你占用的这个身体依然也是你，这并不是说谎。

“犯罪巷长大。父亲因投资失败，借贷炒股，最后卷入事件被枪杀。母亲曾经是乐团钢琴手，后来家道中落才搬到房租便宜的犯罪巷。这些事情，你应该都知道的吧，蝙蝠侠。”

他微微眯起了眼睛，似乎不相信，又不得不信。

“不要因为自己没问对问题而恐吓我。”你看他又要沉着脸开口，忍不住开口呛他。“你觉得我可疑，接近你，是受了谁指示么？你是想问这个吧。难道你就不认为我是被动卷入你的生活中的无辜的人么。”

“你是无辜的么？”

你摇头。

“我是错了。我想见你就想告诉你这个。我很抱歉…写了那样的文章。”你的声音低了下去，咬着嘴唇艰难开口：“我并不是真心地想伤害你。但是事情却变成了这样……“你想起了那些死在你面前的人可怖的样子，不由地打了个寒颤。

沉默了一会儿，身旁的人开口。“你已经说过了。而且，你没有伤害到我。“

你闻听此言，顿觉得变得尴尬滑稽起来。听他的话里话外，像是自己的歉意好像是自作多情。

你咬住嘴唇，扭过了脸。

“好的，我知道了。我收回道歉行了吧。”你赌气道：“我就是真心那么写的，我就是那样想的，我才不管你是谁。说实话，我甚至觉得韦恩也帮不了哥谭。这一切不过是你的自我满足。”

“这些倒像是真话。”布鲁斯扬起眉。

“我说了，别把我当小孩子！你想想我说的难道不是事实么？！”你提高了音量。

“我想，你也该听听我怎么想的。”布鲁斯揉了揉耳朵，“你自以为理解我，但是你可能忽略了什么。我活了大半辈子了。也有过迷茫的时候。这样的生活也是我自己选择的。自我满足？或许你说的没错。但事实是，我真的不在乎。”

“就算你这辈子都走在错误的道路上？”

“错误？如何判断正误？”他反问你。

“你没觉得你自己的所谓的正义，其实都是你一个人的道德标准么？可是你无法代表所有人。而且，带着原罪的资本是滋生犯罪的土壤。当年哥谭不就是建立在野蛮和压迫之上么？所有人都向上爬着，然后踩掉后面人的手，让他们掉下去。韦恩和其他家族又有什么不同呢？都是想建立一个服务于自己的帝国。”

“可是你所追求的，只会先让现有的一切崩坏，陷入混乱，这些像是小丑会做的。”

你闭了闭眼，“我知道你会这么想，巨大的变革会导致巨大的阵痛。所有人…无辜的，有罪的，统统都会卷入其中。你不愿意看到哥谭陷入这样的混乱。我知道布鲁斯·韦恩从不是将哥谭作为吸血对象的人。我也很清楚你也永远无法赞同我的观点。”你看着这个蝙蝠洞。这里记录了他二十多年来为哥谭付出的一切。

“或许是我自己平庸，认为现状绝不会因人力所改变。而你则不是这样。你是真正地相信自己能够改变哥谭。”

“你真的觉得蝙蝠侠不应该存在么？”

你摇头。

“我在猫头鹰法庭的迷宫里面产生了幻觉。这让我能好好思考自己错过的事情。我想，你和我一样，都是肉体凡胎。我作为旁观者，可以认为蝙蝠侠的做法是无用的。但我现在站在布鲁斯·韦恩的面前，我发现根本无法否定你的付出和成果。所以，我才觉得抱歉…”

意识到自己说出这样感性的句子，你顿时觉得赧然，不禁抱怨起来。

“天呐…难道你这都不能理解么？还要说你不在乎！非要我全部说出来！”

他依旧面无表情地看着你：“你到底想要什么。”

你抿了抿嘴，不安地摸了摸自己的头发真理药水的药效上来了…

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

听到了这个答案，他的瞳孔放大了一下，随即陷入了沉默。

随着时间的流逝，你越来越感到心虚没底气。你想要打破沉默，说刚才那句话作废，可是却又怎么也开不了口。

那句话并不是假的。

“所以，你的意思是你喜欢我？”布鲁斯·韦恩终于再次开口时，他一字一顿，带着古怪的语调。

你的脸顿时变得像虾子一样红。这个人说话太自大，太直接了！

“不是！”你大声否认，急得脸红。

布鲁斯骤然回头看着你，皱起的眉头牵动了眼角细细的皱纹。

“不…不止是喜欢。”你哼哼地小声补充道。

他的眉头略微舒展开来，神情却还是那样苦大仇深。或许这样的表情已经印在了他的脸上也说不定。

“以后说话要说全说详细。”他说。

“这不公平！”你撅嘴道。

“在我的蝙蝠洞里本来就不公平，战利品小姐。”

在你踌躇恍然之间，他欺身而来，很轻易地就吻住了没有防备的你。

而且根本让你没有拒绝余地地双臂环住你的腰，像抱洋娃娃般地当你双脚离地。

你在震惊之余，只有搂住了他的脖子，被吻得差点没气。

“我感冒了我喘不过气！”你在间隙中喘息慌乱地说。

“正好，我也是。“他继续吻你，用舌尖撬开了你的唇齿，压住了你的舌尖，让你无法继续说话，无法呼吸，只能一边挣扎着拍着他的肩头抗议，一边依靠他渡来的空气。

可当你的双腿抗拒着引力地缠上了他的腰，他却“嘶”地一声松开了你。

你“啪—”地滑落到了地上，气得准备说上几句，却见他捂着自己的腰，脸色带着一丝痛苦的表情。

“你…还好吧。”你心虚。突然意识到眼前这位已经快进入了骨质疏松的年龄。

他的身体靠在你的身上，半天直不起腰来，让你在心里甚至有了最糟糕的设想：布鲁斯·韦恩和你接吻，却弄伤了腰不得不让蝙蝠侠提前退休———这样的事情是万万不行的。

“布鲁斯，你别吓我。“你出了一身冷汗，用肩头顶着他的胸口，支撑着他的重量，最后根本支撑不住，跪倒在地上。

“是不是很痛，我去找人。”你从他弄皱翻起的马甲和衬衫下看见了他腰间的青紫，说着就要起身，却被他一把抓住了手腕拉了回来，按倒在地上。

你愣了一下，瞬间一种古怪的感觉袭上心头。

“你是…骗人的吧。”你在他身下试探地问道。

“你说呢？”他回答，“我确实受伤了。所以我现在能理解你对我半真半假地说谎时的感觉。我想揭穿你的时候也一定跟这一样有趣。”

“我被注射了真理药水，说的都是真话。”

“见鬼的真理药水。”他低声骂了一句，“我可不喜欢被当傻瓜。前一句调情勾引人说想要我，后一句就是感冒发烧这些毁气氛的，这算什么真话。”

“你知道，”你闻言顿觉得无语。“我真的很讨厌你的脑回路。”说着，你把他从你身上掀开，从地上坐起来，开始脱自己的病号服的上衣。

那里面自然什么都没有穿。

胸前挺着浑圆饱满的双乳，锁骨舒展延伸勾出肩头轮廓。

你将病号服随手扔了出去，摸着自己的一只胳膊，咬着唇抬眼看着面前突然哑言失声的男人，然后，试探地膝行靠过去，伸出双手环抱起他的头颅，轻柔地摸索着他的下颌，低头含住了他的嘴唇。

你自然没有他那么粗暴。

你用嘴和奶子就可以堵住他老男人无聊的牢骚。

他的腰好得很，可以一路把你抱到了你的病床上。两只带着老茧的大手迫不及待地握着你的腰肢，揉着你的乳房，摸你那头半长不短的头发，在你的颈间亲吻，满足地叹息。

“你的身体好热。”他低哑地说。

“那是因为我在发烧。”这下你可以随便说了。因为你正跪坐在他的腹间，手在身后隔着裤子勾出了他帐篷支架的形状。

“我想，里面会更热…”你吐出淫词艳句，诱使他脱去你的内裤。你身体下的小口因为热和渴流下的涎液沾上了他的深灰的裤子。

他却并不在意。那双蓝宝石般的双眸看着认真地你，情欲中似乎带上了丝丝迷恋。

赤裸的你压下了腰，趴在衣衫完整的他的身上，用你那极度娇嫩之处，隔着裤子去摩擦他的粗大。

他下意识地捧着你的两片丰满的臀瓣，看着你眼神迷离地望着他，仿佛自慰一般地连连地在他的胯间鼓起处耸动着腰肢，发出了欲求不满地哼声，在他呼吸急促之时，狡猾地眯了眯眼睛，叫出了一声：“Daddy。”

你想布鲁斯·韦恩应该是忍得很厉害才没将你一下子从他身上给掀下去。

不过他肯定是怒了。

可是这样的姿势，让他不经思考地抬手就扇了你的臀表达不满，却让你更加得意地装作求饶：“对不起，daddy我错了。”

他铁青着脸翻过身来，提着你纤细的脚踝拉高，将你的腿弯折压在了你的身体两侧，让你不得不像接受阳光的花朵一般抬高了臀部，方便他用怒涨的阳物插进你的身体里。那一下子又狠又急，你倒抽着凉气说不出话来。

那根本不是阳光那样美好温暖的东西，而是狰狞的阴险的湿漉漉的让你臣服于他的凶器。

“确实很热。”他将你的腿搭在了自己的肩头，扣着你的双手在头顶。而他自己则在你的密穴里畅快地进出，仿佛那已经是他的所有物，“不想让我离开似地裹着我。”

你只能咬着嘴唇哼哼地回应他。你们一直在床上很合拍。他说着你对他下了药，或许你才是被下药的那一个。

完美的肌肉线条，让人忍不住触摸。上面累累的伤痕更是在吸引人去亲吻。还有他英俊却又常年冷然阴郁的脸庞，那是勾起人无限的好奇心，到底要如何才能让他露出沉迷情欲的疯狂神色？

你成功地做到了。

他抚摸着你们的连接处，告诉你你的这里比嘴里说出的话舒服。

那是无奈的语气。

你则伸出恢复自由的双臂搂住了他脖颈，迷恋地看着他，

“我想要你，布鲁斯·韦恩，就像现在这样一直下去。就算让我一直带着蝙蝠洞里我也愿意。”

他却没有回答你，只是低头找到了你的嘴唇亲吻你。

于是，你也不开口了。默默地将一切化为了热烈的吻，激烈的动作。

狭窄的病床，挤着两个人，只能相互交叠着，好像每一寸肌肤都贴在了一起。

你听见他的心脏飞速地跳动。他粗重的喘息声在你的耳边回响。纤长的睫毛和濡湿的嘴唇滑过你的敏感的肌肤。你甚至可以记得他汗湿的头发卷曲地贴在前额的样子。

这些感觉是这样的强烈和真实。甚至可以让你从他带给你的极致的疯狂与快感中失神。

你叫着他的名字，大脑如通电百般，啪啪地爆出了火花，让你全身发麻颤抖痉挛，意识变得空白，最后要化成了一滩春水。

他却不放过精疲力尽的你，抱着你趴在了床上，再次从身后进入了你，很熟悉容易地顶上了你身体最敏感的位置，瞬间又搅起了一波余韵…

* * *

你趴在他的胸口，将他整个身体都枕在了自己身下，几乎半点也没有力气挪动了。

他的分身仍然在你的体内，像是塞子一般，堵住了那些不小心就会溢出的液体。

你意识到了他没有用避孕措施，想要开口指出这一点，话到嘴边又回去了。

“今晚不去巡夜么？“你恢复了些体力后，闷声问他。

他抚摸着你的头发摇头，“今晚有别人去。”

“欸，那正好，可以好好休息一下。”你说。

他的胸腔发出了“哼”声，震了一下你的鼓膜

“怎么？“你抬起头不解地看着他。

“‘天呐…难道你这都不能理解么？非要我全部说出来！’”他的声音低沉，这样的用词显得非常怪异。

你皱眉。

这句话好像很耳熟。

“我仔细思考了一下，”布鲁斯笑了笑，露出了两排洁白的牙齿。

在你微微失神的时候，他低头吻了吻你的头发。“还是偶尔陪小姑娘到第二天早上比较好，否则谁知道还会不会发生像这回的事件。”

你扬起眉。

“这不算数！成为他的人生伴侣还早呢！”神在你脑海中，气急败坏地无能哼哼。

你可不管它，抬头与布鲁斯·韦恩接吻。

* * *

“格雷森少爷，现在布鲁斯老爷正在问话呢，可能不是很方便见你。”

“阿福，那个恐龙头上好像有个东西。”

夜翼抬头看着剑龙模型上面的一团布。

“看起来像是病号服…”


	9. 番外一 蝙蝠洞，夜翼，和生气的蝙蝠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翻车现场～  
> 有夜翼，半肥肉

你只穿了布鲁斯地衬衫，在空无一人的蝙蝠洞里晃悠。仿佛把蝙蝠洞当做了自己的领地一般，走得横行霸道。

你这么做是事出有因。

你很清楚布鲁斯·韦恩不赞同你把他的秘密基地当家住的行为。

至于为什么，据他所说，他并不是很想你那么深地接触到哥谭的罪恶的一面。

“知道理论和理解这些意味着什么完全是两回事。难得上次你还没有吸取教训么？”

前一天的清晨，他夜巡后回到了蝙蝠洞，发现你正在他的蝙蝠洞里面玩拼图游戏，甚至拉上了阿福帮忙寻找缺失的拼图块。

你对他的说法则颇有异议，“我是犯罪巷长大的。完全不怕那些事情。”

“她刚才的确帮了我一些。”阿福帮你说话。

“谢谢你阿福先生，你真是太好了！”你感激地看向阿福。

“这是两码事。”蝙蝠侠无奈地说，“阿福你可不能被她甜言蜜语牵着鼻子走。”

阿福微微一笑，向蝙蝠侠行了礼，“我明白，少爷，这是你们两个人的事情。”说着他便明哲保身地离开了。

“阿福…”你望着救星老管家的背影，挽留地叫道。蝙蝠侠的声音却把你扯了回来。

“你从小在犯罪巷长大，就更应该离犯罪远一些。”

“我只是想帮助你。”你告诉他。

“你是在帮助我。你不是在韦恩的基金会工作么。前些天还拿到最佳员工称号。”

拿到这个称号，社畜属性没有消失的你确实挺开心的。只要想想可以升职加薪就很愉快。

但是…

“那个和这个不一样嘛。”

你打算来点软的，声音也配合地嗲了，垫脚跳起来搂住蝙蝠侠的脖子，挂在他的身上。“你不喜欢工作回来就看见我么？”说着，你暗示地用自己的头发去蹭他的胸口。

他面罩下的那一双眼睛看不清有神色波动，但他的肌肉慢慢地不再那么紧绷。他沉默地揽着了你的腰，突然一发力将你抱了起来，放在了桌子上。桌上那堆好不容易拼起来的拼图块，被你的臀部挤开，散成了碎片。

你看着他，然后开始解开自己衣服的扣子。

他看着你饱满的胸脯上因为寒冷而嘬起的小巧的乳尖，开口道：“不让你下来是因为蝙蝠洞的水管最近有点漏水。”

什么垃圾借口。

“我会负责修好的。”你用嘴堵住了他的胡言乱语。“我今天轮休。”

你们厮混到了天大亮才沉沉睡去。

当你从休息室的沙发上醒来的时候，蝙蝠洞里面一个人都没有。在你旁边的小茶几上，放着他随手写的留言纸条：

**_醒了就回庄园。阿福在那里，可以给你弄点吃的。_ **

你翻了个白眼，嗤之以鼻，把纸条扔到了一边。

蝙蝠洞什么都有，你才不要去什么庄园呢！

你轻车熟路地找到了蝙蝠洞的浴室洗澡，还挤了布鲁斯的男士专用的身体发丝二合一沐浴液（非常难用），然后在他的衣橱里翻了出一件干净的衬衫套上。接着你开始赌气般地开始在蝙蝠洞里晃悠，思考着在哪个位置摆什么pose可以让回到蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠侠大吃一惊。

这个时候，你在天井边看见蝙蝠洞的中央控制室走出了一个陌生人。

黑发俊美，身材颀长，宽肩窄臀。晃眼看过去，带着些许布鲁斯的气质。不过他可比布鲁斯年轻多了。

你像嗅到了猎物一般，眯起了眼睛。

年轻的男子感觉到了你的视线。“谁在那里！”他并没有预料到蝙蝠洞里会出现人，立刻摆出了防备的姿态。

你缓缓地阴影里走了出来，自觉地略略张开双臂，让他看清了你穿得很少的身上并没有任何武器。

衬衫顺着你的大腿往上爬了一点。

他尴尬地挪开了视线，开口时好像被口水呛了一下，“咳咳，你是谁？”

“蝙蝠洞里的仙女姐姐。”

“…”

“你不信么，我可是知道你的，夜翼，迪克·格雷森。”

你从看到他挺翘的臀部开始，就已经知道了他是谁，顿时变得兴奋无比，像是找到了新的玩具。

他的脸上露出了错愕的表情。

你靠在栏杆上，晃着一条赤裸修长的腿，从上往下地看着他：“那你猜猜我是谁。三次机会哦。”

韦恩家的大少爷开口：“布鲁斯的女朋友。”

“…”

你噎了噎，心里暗骂了一句。但为了挽回面子，你选择稳住了表情说：“噗噗，答错了。”

确实，老蝙蝠自己的确没有公开在名份上承认你是他的女朋友。

“呃，不是么？”夜翼皱起了眉，蓝色眼睛中一丝疑惑。“那…他的朋友？养女？”

“三次机会用完了，亲爱的。”你从栏杆上滑下来，赤脚踩在了地面上，一副女妖精的做派，向面前的大少爷缓缓靠近。

“我告诉你，你可别告诉别人哦。”你咬着嘴唇，伸出手指在他的胸口上画圈圈，抬眼看着眼前容貌清丽的小可爱。

“…我是女反派。”

夜翼愣了一下，“哧”地笑出来。

“你要是女反派，那你在蝙蝠洞里打算干什么？”

“蝙蝠侠没有教你怎么跟女反派相处么？”你搂着夜翼的胳膊蹭了蹭：“你这个小朋友，明知故问。反派在蝙蝠洞当然是为了…搞破坏。”说着，你伸手捏了捏夜翼的屁股。

对方的表情顿时变得极为精彩。他“啊”地的嚎了一声，如同兔子一般蹦得老高，与你光速拉开了距离。

你哈哈大笑了起来。

他脸上带着羞愤的表情：“你你…！”

“我怎么？”你挑衅地看着他。

“你自己从蝙蝠洞里面出去！或者我亲自把你扔出去！”

你说：“我不，这里又不是你的地盘。把我扔出去，你还得问问布鲁斯·韦恩答不答应。”

他气得要命，扑上来想来抓你。“不管你是谁，我可不会对你手下留情。“他咬牙切齿地警告。

你当然不能让他得逞，在他扑上来时踹他的腿，瞬间跟他扭打在了一块儿。

照理说，你完全不是他的对手。他说着不会手下留情，可是你身上的衣服又宽又大又太少，扣子也松松地只扣了两颗，抬腿就可以看见蕾丝内裤，一滚就露出半个胸口。夜翼就像是对着一只全身支棱着尖刺的刺猬，不知怎么下手，尴尬挫败，气喘吁吁。几番下来你们居然打了个平手。

“这是怎么回事！”

你只觉得后脊被衣服勒得一紧，便被迫地跟夜翼分开。

原来是布鲁斯不知道什么时候回来了。大手一手拎了一个把难解难分的你们分开。

“布鲁斯？”夜翼抬头一看，原本像是看见了救星，可又立马脸红到了耳根：“…不是你想象的那样！”

你则大大咧咧：“嗨，布鲁斯你回来了。我无法想象你居然没有我的事情告诉夜翼。”

夜翼一头雾水。

布鲁斯低沉地开口：“什么事，你难道不是来修水管的吗。”

“…”你愣了两秒，“那行吧。”你说，“分手！我觉得夜翼的屁股不错。”

夜翼插了进来：“分手？等等，我刚才说对了嘛，你是布鲁斯女票。”

你没好气地翻白眼：“小屁孩闭嘴。”

布鲁斯似乎要被你们两人吵得头晕脑胀，提高了一些声调：“你们两个都不要吵了！”

你和夜翼两人顿时禁声。

他开始相互介绍你们：“这是我的养子迪克·格雷森。这是…”他介绍你的名字，顿了顿，“她住在这里。”

你一听，顿时炸掉了：“什么叫‘她住在这里’？住在这里的水管工每天早上随叫随到地负责给你通你两腿间那根水管么？！”

“用词注意一点，小姐。”布鲁斯皱眉。

“呸呸呸。”你抓过布鲁斯的手腕狠狠地咬了一口。

他没有预料到你会有这样的反应，闷吭了一声，气道：“你发什么疯。”

你闻言，更加火冒三丈，恨恨地剜了他一眼，然后甩开了他，头也不回地跑掉了。

布鲁斯下意识地迈了两步，似有想要追上来的意思，可又停下了动作。

夜翼看了看你离去的方向，又看了看布鲁斯，犹犹豫豫小心地开口：“布鲁斯，我知道她比你年轻很多…”

他对上了养父冰冷的视线。很明显，布鲁斯不想让他继续这个话题。

但他还是抿了抿嘴，又继续开口：“你要是在意我的看法就这样随便地介绍她，肯定会让人生气…”

“这与你无关。”布鲁斯终于出言截住了他的话头。

你仰面朝天地躺在韦恩府邸庄园避人耳目的灌木后的草地上。天空阴霾密布，却没有要下雨的意思。

你在这里躺了很久。本来开始气呼呼地想着为什么没有人来找你。后来又觉得这样的想法可笑。

成年人了，搞这些有的没的真的很无聊。

再说了布鲁斯·韦恩当爹习惯了，爹味十足的家伙，怎么可能来跟你服软照顾你的小情绪。

对，你思考了一下，这件事的导火索确实是你脾气上来后的小情绪。

不过，从这事情的前因后果也能看出不少问题。

首先，你有进步。敢对布鲁斯发脾气了。说明你认为和他的关系还算稳固。

其次，布鲁斯说想让你远离犯罪。他似乎在尝试保护你。说明他对你也是上心的。

可是你有很深的疑惑。和猫女瑟琳娜，还有刺客联盟的Talia比起来，你那点搞事的水准（和乳量）似乎完全不够看。你从某些方面来说，应该不完全是他的款，很难说他对你的感情能持续多长时间。

这就是为什么属于白天的你想更加融入他夜的世界里。你想推进一步，他却屡屡拒绝。

可是他怎么这么固执，甚至不愿意你与属于“夜”的世界的其他人相处，就算那是他的养子。

你作为他的女伴，难道不应该跟他的养子搞好关系么？虽然你方才对夜翼完全不是搞好关系的态度。不过那纯粹是迁怒……还有好奇。

“嘿，你在这里呢！“

年轻男人生机勃勃的声音传来。你略略直着脖子抬头果然看到了那个小可爱。

“你来这里做什么？“你坐了起来。

“当然是来找你了。”他说着，不客气地走到你的身边坐了下来，然后环顾了一下四周，又学着你的样子“啪”地一下子仰面躺了下去。

“你很会选地方嘛！“他长长地打了个哈欠。“这里比蝙蝠洞舒服。”

“小孩子别瞎说，这里哪有蝙蝠洞舒服。”你也跟他一样，再次躺了下去。

“你年纪比我还小吧，别一口一个小孩子。”他不满道。

你“噗”地笑了出来，随后又叹了口气，沉默了一会儿。

“他从前是怎么样的？”你看着天空开口问夜翼。

“谁？布鲁斯？”夜翼懒洋洋地答道，“我可以向你保证，和我比起来，他已经对你很宽容了。”

“跟你比没有参考价值吧，我不是罗宾，也不打算跟他学手艺。”你说。

“那不就行了，所以你也没有必要参与到‘蝙蝠侠’的行动里来。” 他吭哧吭哧地笑了起来。

“你是来惹我生气的么？”你不满道。

“自然不是。”他说，“我是来和你认识一下，聊聊天。”

“你可比老蝙蝠好相处，”你叹了口气，“虽然说话也不好听，但我忍了。”

“那是当然，他又固执又无趣。”

“自大，脾气暴躁，老古板。”你补充道。

夜翼伸出张开五指的手，你默契地跟他击掌。

“可是…你还是仰慕他喜欢他。”他侧过头来看着你。

你皱眉。

“布鲁斯经历的事情比你我都多。太多经验让他本能地回避伤害和危险。”

“我可不是伤害和危险。”

“你自然不是。不过，要是你遇到了危险，我想他这回会真的疯了吧。”他说。“杰森的事情让他深受打击。而且他已经不年轻了。尽管他从小在死亡的阴影下长大，但他只是个凡人。衰老每日在靠近他，被年轻的生命吸引和想要保护的心理这是本能。”

“我知道。”你说，“但是我…”你咬住了嘴唇。

和布鲁斯·韦恩比起来，太没阅历了。

和超级英雄比起来，太普通了。

虽然你很清楚蝙蝠侠的心态，但是知道和了解是两个不同的概念。

“你有他缺失的东西。”夜翼说，“你有‘我们’都缺失的东西。”

“那什么？”你不解。胸上两坨肉么。

“我们都是疯子怪人，你不是。”

“这算什么？”你很不满意，“或许我是，但是你们不知道。”

夜翼笑起来，“这可不是我说的，是布鲁斯说的。”

你沉默了一会儿。

“那怎么办？我说了分手了。”

“这可不管我的事了。”他从地上爬起来，耸了耸肩，“而且我要回布鲁德海文了。”

“不许走。”你急道：“我要跟你一起走，你可比老蝙蝠好多了。”你盯着他那所谓DC之魂的臀部。

夜翼吓了一跳：“可别在布鲁斯面前说这样的话了。”

“我才不怕他。”你说。

* * *

你这么说，却没有什么底气。

你在庄园内找到了忙碌碌指挥清洁工打扫打扫韦恩宅子的阿福。他告诉你“布鲁斯少爷出去了，不知道什么时候才回来。”然后他询问你，是打算回自己的家里，还是打算在庄园里过夜。“我可以派人开车把你送回去。当然你愿意在庄园里过夜的话，我想少爷会很高兴的。”

你没敢告诉老管家你在蝙蝠洞里说跟布鲁斯分手，还咬了他一口的事情，只能含糊开口说打算留下来。

蝙蝠洞你肯定暂时不打算去了。可是韦恩庄园实在是太空洞了。你确实不喜欢这样的陈旧阴森森的老宅。连布鲁斯都不经常在里面住，让你觉得自己更加没有理由待在这里。

或许你是怕了，被这个庄园的历史感和厚重的背景吓到了。

你曾经义正严辞地抨击作为资本家的韦恩集团并不无辜。但是你真的站在了这个庄园里的时候，就跟你接触到布鲁斯·韦恩这个人一般，一些飘渺抽象的概念在你面前具现化，反而让你产生了更多复杂的感情。

更别说阿福让你待的地方，是布鲁斯曾经经常使用的一间不大的休息室。里面放满了不少古董装饰。

风景和人物的油画，门边的黑铁盔甲，熊熊地燃着木炭的壁炉，旁边红木桌上青花瓶间还摆放着许多老旧的照片：小时候的布鲁斯·韦恩，托马斯和玛莎·韦恩，阿福，你发现了夜翼迪克·格雷森和杰森·托德的照片，甚至还有一张猫女瑟琳娜的。

那是布鲁斯的过去。

你没有参与过，但应该全盘接受的东西。这些人和事情将现在的布鲁斯送到了你的面前。

这里面没有你的照片。你又想起来你们似乎还没有一起合过影，不由地有些感慨。

布鲁斯回到庄园的时候，天已经黑了。

他找到你时，你正卷着他的羊毛毯缩在那间休息室舒服的高背椅上睡觉。

他把你吻醒了，半跪在沙发前看着你睡眼朦胧地醒来，“怎么还在这里，”他狡黠地说。“不是分手了么？”

你坐了起来，揉了揉头发。

“不是为了给你个机会，让你买那束花来哄哄我嘛…行了行了别藏了，我都闻到了。”

他无奈地摇摇头，从地上拾起了随手放下的那束粉色的花，顿时芳香弥漫。

你没有接。

“布鲁斯，你知道你在我这里占尽了便宜么？”

他扬了扬眉，似乎在说，那又如何。

“我可不是那么容易哄好。”

说着，你从他手上夺过了那束花扔到了一边，花瓣破碎。

你扑上去吻他的嘴唇，一下子将他扑倒在了壁炉前的地毯上。

“我的背！”他仰面躺在地上，好心提醒你。

你骑在他身上，抓住了他的领带勒紧：“韦恩先生，你的背好得很。”

接下来的事情就跟你设想的差不多了。

你用他的领带把他的手腕捆在一起拴在椅子的扶手上的时候，你觉得他在裤子里的那根肉刃已经硬得跟这件屋子门口那套黑铁盔甲手中的钢剑一般了。

“我一直在想这个…”你抬头去吻他被束缚着的勒红的手腕。“要是蝙蝠侠任我为所欲为的话，我会怎么做。”

他的脸就刚好埋进了你的胸口，冰凉的鼻尖接触到了你的皮肤，瞬间又被烫上了炙热的吻。

你迅速跟他分开，看着他隐忍着情欲的脸庞，伸手拍了拍，“小蝙蝠，这可不行。”

“你身上的气味，和我一样…”他喃喃。

是的，你用了他的沐浴露，还穿着他的衣服，在他的沙发和座椅上睡觉，整个人染上了他的气息。

可是这当然是不够的。

你动手解开他的裤子，将那个蓄势待发的野兽释放了出来。

你凌晨才和它纠缠搏斗过，它的头部害羞般得红红的，吐着透明的液体。你用手指尖去堵那个小口。刺激让他闷吭了一声。你手中的巨物似乎更加涨大了些。

你狡黠地笑起来，“你还好么？韦恩先生，一天太多次了是不是对身体不好。”

他咬着牙看着你欺负他，虽然他轻轻一动就可以挣脱你的束缚。“我知道你就是个小坏蛋。”

“是么？”你轻笑一声，“但是你很喜欢。”你低下头，开始吮吸他那根颤颤抖抖的肉棒。

热和腥咸的味道在你嘴里弥漫。你扒着他那两条长而结实的大腿，很耐心地帮他舔着腿间那布满青筋的丑陋的分身，抬眼望着他，含糊不清地问他“舒服么？”“做得好么？”

他的呼吸声响而重，在你湿漉漉的口舌的舔弄之下，不由自主地闭上了眼，头往后仰去。你却在那时故意用牙齿压上了肉棒上环状的缝。

突如其来的刺激，让他骤然忍受不住叫出了声。你只觉得口中的巨物迅速缩小。

“你这个…”

在你还没反应过来时，他已经挣脱了束缚，一下子将你压在了地上。

“看你做了什么好事。”他红着眼睛，按着你的肩膀，脸上神色愤然又尴尬。

你耿着脖子哼哼，“我说了不会那么轻易原谅你嘛！”

他闭了闭眼，似乎在忍着不对你动粗。“你知道这样做的后果是什么么？你这个…”他第二遍尝试想要责骂你，却仍然完全想不出词。

“我错了，布鲁斯，我就是气不过你老想把我赶出蝙蝠洞，还不想我跟你的养子又瓜葛。”你在他身下求饶。

“所以你就咬我？！还两次？”他咬牙切齿道。“你确实应该被好好教育一下。迪克没有告诉你当年我怎么训练他的么？”

“他说你自大又无趣，固执老古板。”你立刻把夜翼卖了，还泼了点脏水。

他反倒气笑了，抓住了你一只乳房，开始揉搓，“你们两个聊得很开心嘛。还说了什么让我听听。”

“没…没说什么了。”

你才不会把自己捏了夜翼的屁股和馋他的臀部的事情告诉眼前这个醋溜溜的老蝙蝠。

“我一直是爱着你的。”你信誓旦旦。

在他扯开你的衣服，准确的说是他的衣服，用手指夹起了你一颗乳尖，碾弄起来，让你哼出了声。

“疼…请别这样…布鲁斯布鲁斯！”你虽然这样说着，可是腰却扭了起来，根本不像是抗议。

但是那里确实是疼的，早上被他含过，现在被他捏着，敏感地翘着，像是一节挺立的小指。

他按着你的身体，像你刚才吮吸他的肉棒一样，无情地吮吸你喊痛的地方，却让你感觉到了下体变得更加湿润了些。

“亲爱的，今天可没那么容易过去。”他说。

“布鲁斯，我担心你的身体。”你慌乱道。

他笑了起来，“的确，我可能不年轻了，但是我知道你的极限在哪里。你却不知道我的。”

你看着他那双蓝眼睛，花了几秒钟思考他是在虚张声势还是确有其事。

“想清楚了么，宝贝儿？”他问。

“等等，我还是…”

他打断了你。

准确说是他的手指打断了你。那种熟悉的感觉从你的下体升起。

他将他的指节探进了你的身体里，一点一点地，和你收缩的甬道搏斗交合。湿淋淋地软糯糯的…

你哼哼唧唧地说“不要，请拔出去”，他却进得更深，模仿着做爱的动作抽出一点然后又插进去。或者分开手指在里面旋转搅动，让你终于忍不住啜泣了起来。

“我错了，”你说，“韦恩老爷，蝙蝠老爷，我以后保证听话。”

他没有开口，手指仍然在你的体内。他看着你，缓缓地摇摇头。

他是不会放过你的。他勾起的手指正好顶上了你最敏感的软肉，在你叫着“布鲁斯“的时候故意狠狠地压下。

你只觉得下体一松，仿佛有大量的液体倾泻而下，顺着他的手，流到了地毯上。

这种被他的手指搞到高潮的感觉让你觉得羞耻。更加羞耻的是他将那带着黏糊糊的白浆的手指展示给你。

“虽然这样热情很可爱，“他说，“但是现在是在教育惩罚你啊，太舒服了是不是不太对劲。”

“不…”你从高潮中缓过来，去抓他的手，他却顺势握住你的手腕，将你的身体翻了个面，连双臂也扣在了你的胸前。

他咬着你的后颈，你的后背上向你的耳边吹气，声音低沉性感至极，教育和命令也说得像是甜言蜜语。“小甜心，把腿分开。为你的牙齿做的好事道歉。”

想想刚才你咬了他有多痛，现下双腿抖如筛糠软如面条的你当然不愿意听布鲁斯的话。

“我会被你折磨死的。“你嘤嘤道。

“那你想到怎么摆脱我了么？”他着吻你的发丝。

你哭丧着脸摇摇头。

“那就只有受着了。”他的手掌从你的腹部滑下，抚上了你的大腿内侧，发力将它们分开。

你呜呜地呻吟了起来，像雌兽一般扭着腰扑腾了几下，就他按着腰，用阳物很顺利地将你湿淋淋的甬道撑了开来。

他的力气真的很大，一连好几十下撞击你的臀部。毛发刺激着你的嫩肉，囊袋拍在上面，发出令人羞耻的声音。

你觉得自己被他干得支撑不住快要一头栽进火堆里，他却提起了你的身体，换了个方向，让你趴在了那个站立在门边冰冷的古董黑铁盔甲的大腿上。

你跪在地上，双手抓着盔甲的腿甲支撑着布鲁斯的连续耸动。你的脸贴在了盔甲的胯间，偏头便是那雕琢紧致用来保护主人男根的巨型铁套。

这是一个极度淫秽的姿势。

你夹在他和他收藏的人形盔甲之间，仿佛正在被一真一假两个人操弄。当你发现到这一点时，本能地抗拒起来，下意识地向身后布鲁斯贴去。他顿时进入你更深。

“你害怕它。“他注意到了你的反应，也发现了那个盔甲和你们姿态的意象。“只是个玩具罢了。“他撩起你的头发吻你，安抚道。

你却草草了事地和他接吻，晃动着腰，只求动作变慢的他能快点动起来。

“方才还说不要呢…”

你无法拥抱在身后的他。只能趴在地上扭头回望着他，母兽一般地哼唧唧地叫唤着，让他快射出来射给你。

他似乎很满意你的反应，却并没有回应你的需求。

“我们还有的是时间。”他将自己的阳具从你的身体里拔了出来，用手缓慢地撸过，延缓射出的时间。“你不会想着去一两次就结束吧。”

你哀嚎了一声，被他翻过身体，硕大的阳具再次没入了激动地收缩着的甬道。

看来今夜能救你的只有哥谭的罪犯们了。你在高潮中无奈又悲哀地想着。口中说着一切你觉得可能让布鲁斯高兴的话。

“布鲁斯，好哥哥，韦恩老爷，daddy，大蝙蝠…好厉害好舒服，不要了不要了，放过我吧…”

他将你的手臂环在了自己脖子上，用吻堵上了你口中颠三倒四的话语。


	10. 番外二 路人和超级英雄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外，日常情节，HE，中途有一个车～

GCPD

你坐在这个古旧建筑采光极差的走廊的长椅上，身上披着厚厚的毯子。

尽管如此，你依然觉得又湿又冷又黏，默默地攥紧了手上的纸杯里倒的快要凉掉的茶水，在这个陌生的地方，只想赶紧回到自己的家里。

这个靠近进出口的走廊乱糟糟的。几个警官在你面前尝试制服着暴躁的彪形大汉。

他破口大骂：“把你们的脏手拿开！”

“闭嘴吧，反抗对你没好处…”

“这个地方臭死了！怎么？下水道爆炸了？”

你闻了闻自己身上，只觉得想哭。

你已经问过戈登能不能用一下警局的浴室。

他很抱歉地告诉你：“浴室很久前就坏掉了。”

“至少让我单独待在某间房子里吧。”

老警官抬起头环顾了一下周围的审讯室。

每一间都是满的。

“抱歉。”

你的脸垮了下来：“那就算了。”

“别担心，你的家人很快就过来的。我能给你倒杯茶或者咖啡么？”他安慰你。

然后你坐在这里就大半个小时过去了。期间经过你身边所有人都暗自皱眉捂鼻。这对你的自尊心伤害极大。

你想着莉兹什么时候来。她这个紧急联系人真不靠谱。要是她今天值班，那还不如你自己回去。

正想着，这个时候，你却看见了阿福的身影，顿时从凳子上站了起来。

“看见你没事真是太好了，少爷快要急疯了。”阿福似乎完全不介意你身上的气味，像老父亲一样抱了抱你。你却非常不好意思，抗拒了一下。

他向戈登道谢后，就签字把你领走了。

“我们如果有什么发现会通知你的。”戈登警官告诉你。

“我以为莉兹会来。”在回家的车上，你闷闷地说。

“通常情况下，警局会通知紧急联系人。这次是布鲁斯发现你失踪了，联系了戈登警官。他整个晚上都在找你。发生了什么？怎么会掉进排水管道里？“

“我不知道。”你说，然后打了个寒战。“我把知道的所有事情都告诉戈登了。”

“嗯，那看来，你现在需要的只有洗个热水澡，换上舒服的衣服，再喝点暖和的汤。”

“唉等等，我不想去韦恩庄园！我现在这个样子肯定会被布鲁斯说教的！”

车不是你在开，自然没有办法反抗阿福。

在庄园来回踱步的布鲁斯看见你狼狈不堪的可怜样子，连连皱眉，又似乎在憋笑。

“你是用了什么特制香水么？”他双手插在便服裤子的口袋里，靠在桌子上问你。

于是你像是受到了羞辱一般地，很气愤地扔了毛毯就往他身上蹭，很快就把他的身上搞得和你一样难闻。

“少爷，小姐，浴室的水已经放好了，随时都可以使用。”一旁阿福提醒。

“谢谢你阿福。她确实该好好刷刷干净。”

“你也是！”你不客气地揉他乱他胸前的衣服。

于是你和布鲁斯一起进了浴室。

你把头发清洗了好几遍终于没有了那种难闻的气味。终于捏着浴球滑进了他的浴池里。

浴缸虽然大，但挤进两个人，顿时出去好多水。

“太香了！“

他想制止你将浴球扔进你们的浴缸里。你却完全不听他的。

浴球遇水顿时像沸腾了一般发出嘶嘶的声音，在你的胸前开始膨胀，散出一圈一圈的带着细细闪片的彩色波纹，空气中弥漫着甜美的气息。

“你有没有想过我带着这一身女人香去做义警时罪犯会怎么想？”

他用手驱开了那个欢快地冒泡的浴球，十分不满。

“他们只会觉得你是个有品味的蝙蝠…”你自然要去安慰一下这个满腹牢骚的家伙。

他双臂张开着扶着浴池两壁。你抬头去亲吻他的嘴唇时，发现他在玩笑和水雾掩饰下的脸色格外憔悴。

“抱歉，让你担心了。”你搂着他的脖子说。

你其实状态也不算太好。甚至对你来说，这次事件的前因后果还没有理清楚。但你却自始至终精神没有垮掉过。所以居然比布鲁斯恢复得还要快，好像他才是掉了排水管十多个小时的人。

他在水下抱紧了你的腰。

你咬紧了嘴唇，手顺着水流抚上了他结实的大腿，点着他腿内侧的敏感处。

“会太勉强么？“你靠他靠得更近了。鼻尖几乎碰到了鼻尖。

你能看见他被水汽濡湿的每一根长长的睫毛，连眼尾的细细的皱纹也变得格外的性感。那双望着你的蓝色的眸子像是要将你溺死一般的深海。

“不。”他的气息拂在你的嘴唇上，下一刻浴池便翻江倒海起来。

“我是觉得…”你被拱到了他的身上，分开腿跨坐在他的腰间时，开始说起了奇怪的话：“对你这个年龄来说，这个频率真的很厉害了。应该很多人会羡慕吧。”

他皱眉：“你从哪里搞来这些有的没的的想法。什么叫我这个年龄？”

“书里。”你理直气壮。“根据研究调查。”

“为什么我一点都不惊讶。”他扶着你的腰，用拇指轻轻拨弄着你的花蒂，面无表情看似严肃地说：“我想，理论再扎实，也应该知道实践的重要性吧。”

“实践？”你望着他，一只手撑着他的肩，一只手握着身下那根还没有完全硬挺的肉刃，微微扭动腰肢，用你已经有些潮湿的穴口轻轻摩擦着他分身的头部。

“就像这样么？”

你微微眯眼喘息，看着水珠从他黑色的头发低落到了颈窝，缓缓地滑到了两块胸肌之间深壑的谷中，一路向下，融入浴池那片海粉紫色的泡泡。

“韦恩先生，我做的好么？“你用下面那张嘴亲吻他的敏感之处。

他脸上的肌肉渐渐紧绷。他在你腰间的手由握变成钳。他的下体那个平时可爱的小布鲁斯，变得怒涨狰狞起来。

“你知道，我不喜欢你这样…”他咬着牙说着，将自己的分身挺进了你的体内。

“不喜欢怎样？”你骑在他的身上，身体被顶得后仰，双乳如鸽子般仿佛被托在泡泡间起伏，不经意地送到了他的面前。

你微微皱眉，努力地吃下他的粗大。那样淫秽放荡勾引人，你却咬了咬嘴唇，露出了一种做错了事情一般地惶恐和柔弱的神情，“不喜欢我这样取悦你？”你收紧了下体，缓缓绞住了入侵你花穴的刀刃，看着对方的表情变得暧昧犹豫矛盾。

他不喜欢你戏弄他，也不喜欢那套如同雏妓荡妇般的举动，可他的紧绷的肌肉，脖间突出的青筋则暗示着他的身体处于无比地兴奋之中。

他用牙齿仿佛惩罚般地轻咬你胸口的嫩肉，吮吸着留下红印，仿佛给你打上了他的标记。

你被他的动作被刺激着轻喘，他说：“我也让你快乐了，不是么？”

是的，他这次并没有没用他的节奏，而是用温暖的大手扶着你的光洁湿滑的大腿，配合着你任由你坐在他的身上，如同自慰般地扭动着身体，用他的阳具摩擦自己的敏感的甬道。

他的尺寸和热度本是你习惯熟悉的，很容易地便能让你舒服地脚趾蜷缩。

你难以忍耐地娇喘着颤抖着，高潮的来临让你承受不住身体重量了一般，搂着他的脖子，趴在了他的颈窝。

“布鲁斯，”他摸着你长长的漂浮在水面的黑发时，你轻轻开口叫了一声他的名字，后面半句却被你强行截下，没有说出口。

这是智慧也说不定。你可能比自己想得更加爱他。只是他不能知道。

“你还好么？”他问你。

你点点头亲吻他。

得到你正面的回复，他换了个姿势，让你在他的身下，一条腿挂在了浴池壁上，开始在你的身体里冲刺起来。

水位降了一大半，那些在泡泡下半遮半掩的一切都看得清清楚楚。

他身体上的每一道疤，你没有一处伤痕的肌肤。他虬结的肌肉上的青筋，你纤细的脖颈下的血管。

你已经经历过了一次高潮，身上无力仿佛这池春水，很快便再次变得兴奋难忍。

被搅起的水声随着男人的动作在耳边哗哗作响。你像是一叶在他所掌控的浪潮中的扁舟，任他为所欲为，随时都可以被他掀翻倾覆。

你叫着他的名字，说着他好厉害，在高潮来临时向他求饶。他却沉默不语，用吻封住了你的呼吸和娇喘。到了最后，你连意识都仿佛要如气泡一般地消失，好像整个世界都只剩下这一个小小的浴缸。

可当他闷吭了一声，像往常一样想从你身体里退出时，你在缠绵中陡然感到了一个冷颤，仿佛有人将你丢进了一池冰水。无端地刺激，让你的下体骤然猛烈收缩起来。

而你的花穴在他将要射出时出乎意料的噬咬，让那根还在你身体里的巨物不禁射出了一些，涂在了肉壁上。

他咬牙关皱眉，下意识地咒骂了一声，扶着还在小口开合吐着涎液的阳物，将剩下的种子洒在了你平坦的小腹上。

那些粘稠立刻随着水波荡漾开来。

“抱歉…”

他喘着气，重新入水抱住了你。“实在忍不住了。你今天比我想得还要敏感…”

你却没有说任何话，伸手紧紧地抱住了他，好半天都没有松手，身体一直处于紧绷状态。

这是你的反常行为。

自然布鲁斯也感觉到了。

“怎么了？“他问你。

你摇摇头。

他倒是没有勉强你。由着你抱了一会儿，等你似乎缓和了过来，这才从没有多少水的浴缸里面站了起来。

那一小团浑浊的白雾状在水里游弋。你鬼使神差般地用手指戳了戳。

他看着你的动作，“需要我帮忙清理一下么？”

他是指在你体内残留的那些种子。

你顿了一下，微微皱眉，再次摇摇头。

布鲁斯带着怜爱地扶摸了一下你的脸颊，“阿福做了些汤，是你爱吃的鸡肉茸、虾仁还有榛子碎…我们穿好衣服就去吃。”

这些都是你喜欢的。光听他说着，你就能仿佛能闻到美食的味道。于是在他低下头和你接吻时肚子不禁咕咕地叫了起来。

“小馋鬼。”他那平时苦大仇深的脸上荡起笑意，顿时让你安定了不少。

你看着他拿起了淋浴喷头试图冲掉身上的花果的香甜味和亮晶晶的闪片，结果发现似乎是徒劳，只得无奈地去拿浴衣穿上。

“好香啊！蝙蝠侠，真帅气！”你闻了闻的他身上，大呼地说着。刚才的情绪波动被你用这样夸张的方式强行压下。

* * *

“所以到底发生了什么？”他在你快吃饱的时候，终于餐桌上开始问你。“戈登说你是自己失足。”

“我看起来像会失足的人么？”

他扬了扬眉，像是在说为什么不像。

你看他的态度，心沉下下来，垂下了眼睛，下意识地用汤匙搅着汤羹：“你要是不相信我说的，那就当我是失足吧。”

你自己也不知道发生了什么，所以告诉戈登的也是断断续续的，没有条理。难怪他认为是你自己失足。

但是你知道不是。

大约一天前，你被临时叫去替代生病的同事做例行考察。

你的任务就是跟随承包商的货车去几个街区发放免费的三明治给流浪汉。

开始的几个街区都很顺利。你们踩着时间点到达目的地后，早有人等候。三明治被卸下，很快就分发完毕。

事情不对劲是倒数第二个点，那里并没有人等候。

“以前也是这样么？”你问承包商的司机和工作人员。

“不，也不算吧。这个区特殊一些。那些小孩子比较没有时间观念。”

“小孩子？”

“这个区一般是一群小孩子来领食物，有时候是会晚一些。”

你们等了一段时间，依然没有人出现。

承包商说他们得赶时间去下一个点，于是和你商量，要不然就把东西放在这里？

你想了想：“这样，我在这里等会儿，你们先去，发放完成了后就电话通知我一声，再来过来接我，装这些货篮。”

事情就这么定下来了。

小货车走后，你才发觉周围环境格外安静。

破败的深灰色的水泥高楼，乱走的电线电缆，没有阳光的脏兮兮的积着臭水的道路，看起来比犯罪巷都要荒芜。

刚开始，你并不觉得有什么。过了一段时间，风吹得你的后背有些冷。你拢了拢围巾，突然觉得有种不安之感。

你是独自一人站在装着三明治的篮子旁边，是除了电杆上的乌鸦以外唯一的活物。

你开始四处张望，并没有任何人类活动的影子。直到你听见了远处有小孩子的笑声和说话的声音。

于是你送了口气，朝那边招呼，“三明治到了！快来拿吧。”

孩子似乎并没有理会你，也没有或者靠近过来的迹象。

于是你向那个方向拔腿走了过去。却在拐过高楼后看见了一堵高墙。

孩子们的声音从高墙下的没有盖子的排水管道传来。

你想他们可能在墙的对面吧。或许那边也有一个排水孔，声音就这样顺着管道传来。

于是，你又试探地叫了一声。

然而下一刻，你只感觉腰部好像被人猛推了一下，一个踉跄栽进了排水管道中，之后便不省人事。

也不知道过了多久，你醒了过来，大声呼救，终于引起了行人的注意力。他们通知了警局，戈登警官这才才找到了你，把你从地下带了上来。

这是你记得的发生的事情。

你在警局反反复复讲了好几遍，戈登警官却一直很怀疑。

坐在对面的布鲁斯端起水杯喝了一口：“据货车司机说，等他们回到你那里时，只有孩子们在分三明治，你已经不在那里了。他们以为你已经自己回去了，便离开了。至于戈登…他则是从离分发三明治的点一公里外的地方找到的你。”

“他告诉我了。”你干巴巴地说。“他不信我的。”

“他是个警官，自然要讲证据。”

“我知道。”然后你不再开口了。布鲁斯的态度很明显，他不太相信你。

就算是你，你也很难相信自己。多个人的证词，报警电话出警记录都在眼前，而你有的只是像是幻觉的经历。

那实在没有对其他人继续说下去的必要了。你们之间蔓延的沉默直到布鲁斯开口才被打断。他让你好好休息，不用去想这些事情。

可是怎么能不去想。

有人在背后推了你，有人想要害你。

你忽然想到了和蝙蝠侠交往过的女人都因为有的没的事件而死亡或者失忆。甚至有位的头都被砍了下来。

你这一睡，便是噩梦不断。

梦里你被不可名状的事物追赶着。你尝试了在各种地方躲避，柜子下，浴室，断裂的桥梁下，苇丛和洞穴中…最后还是被发现，当那片黑雾准备吞噬你的时候，你惊醒了。

你的梦里可没有披风义警，你能依靠的只有自己。这是否意味着与其求人不如求己？

宽大舒适的床上还留着身边人躺过的痕迹。

你看看手机上显示的时间。布鲁斯应该已经去进行他晚上的工作了。

你从床上爬起来，溜到了起居室，在布鲁斯的书桌旁的抽屉柜里翻箱倒柜地翻找了一番，果然找到了你想要的。

你迟疑了一下，然后还是从散落着子弹的抽屉里拎出了那支黑漆漆的左轮手枪。

你眯着眼，朝扳机旁的缝隙里面看了看。里面装满了子弹，倒是省了你研究怎么装弹。

你顺手扯过旁边的旧报纸，将手枪裹在了里面，放进了包里。然后你快速地穿戴整齐，趁着阿福还在蝙蝠洞，偷偷步行着出了庄园。

你的目的地自然是你的疑惑所在。出租车司机把你放在了街口，你下车才发现那里的晚上更加没有人烟。

你很快地找到了当时分发食物的地点。那里甚至还残留着三明治的包装，被风卷上了天又落了下来。

路灯的光线极暗。环顾四周的阴森森的高楼，你并没有发现什么异常，你一只手放在在包里捏着枪壮胆，顺着记忆中的道路去寻找当时你掉进去的洞。

一切果然和你记得的一样，在拐角不远处的墙根下，你找到了自己前天栽进去的地方。

你站在了同一处，然后颤颤巍巍地蹲了下来。

“我知道你一定会来这里！”

“是谁？！”

背后的声音让你毛骨悚然，下意识地掏枪，对准了声音传来的方向。

风拂过脸上，巨大的黑色的身影像是鬼魅一般，很轻易地握住你的手腕上推，笼罩了你的身体制住了你。

你双腿发抖，痉挛的手指不受控制地扣下了扳机，却只有“咔擦”一声的空响。随即你只感觉到腕间一疼，手枪已经掉进对方的手中。

“你实在不该偷我的枪。”扣着你的身体的人沉声开口。

“布鲁斯！”你惊讶地低声唤道。

他立马捂住了你的嘴“啧”了一声，然后抬起手臂，向旁边建筑发射出了绳索，搂着你的腰肢几下便飞上了无人的屋顶。

“你知道自己犯了多少罪么？”偷窃，非法持枪。够你今晚上待在警局了…”

屋顶上，面具下男人终于开始厉声低斥，“枪盲还有胆子拿枪。还好里面是没有退膛的子弹，否则后果不堪设想…”

他弹出弹仓，推动压杆。你看见手枪内那些弹壳纷纷掉出来，到他的手掌上。

你在蓄水罐下站着，觉得自己像个白痴。你比他矮上一大截，在他面前低着头，沉默不语，甚至没有像往常一样服软求饶，默默地承受了凶悍的披风义警的怒气。

你确实做错了。但是你唯一后悔的是应该提前学习一下怎么使用手枪。至于其他的…

“我很害怕。”你直直地盯着他胸口的蝙蝠图案，尽量不带感情地平静地称述道，“我不知道我是不是疯了，还是有人想要害我。不管哪一个都不太好。”

你声音很平稳。尽管如此，你的肩头却绷地很紧，仿佛一根快要拉断的弦。

蝙蝠侠顿了顿。他握紧的拳头松了开来，再次开口时，声音变得柔和。

“事件已经解决了。你没有疯，也不会有人害你了。”

“欸？”你惊讶地抬头，看向了蝙蝠面具他的眼睛的位置。

他点点头，开始陈述前因后果。

“承包商贪污了款项。这片区域并不是每周都发放食物。”

“不会吧！”你下意识地给他们开脱。“他们看起来很热情，也很有爱心。我看过他们的档案记录，工作很仔细。”

“他们的老板兼职司机已经招供了。”蝙蝠侠却这样告诉你。

“他们这伙人一直担心这件事被你发现，所以一时歹念把你推了下了这个洞。可冲动之后，又担心自己杀了人，就把你捞了上来，发现你只是晕过去了。他们担心暴露得太快，所以把昏迷的你转移到另外一个排水口，试图给你制造了一个幻觉，让你的证言变得不可信，干扰警官的判断。”

你听得一愣一愣地，“你怎么知道的。”

“我在这个排水口旁边的杂草里发现了你的纽扣。”

他从腰间工具袋里掏出了一颗精致的贝母纽扣。那确实是你衬衫上的。

“我想你没有说假话。之后我询问了这里的居民，得知发放的食物的时间和基金会记录不符。找到司机一问就一清二楚了…这并不是一个难解决的事件。”

你咬着嘴唇，只觉得心里五味杂陈。

“我以为你不信我的…”你本想自己解决问题。

“你什么都没告诉我…”他一向来去匆匆行踪不定。

“我跟他们根本没有任何仇恨，还一起喝了咖啡…”但他们却把你推到了排水管里。

你醒来的时候周围一片黑暗，唯有天上一个透光的小口。你声嘶力竭地喊了好长时间，才有人回应你。

你那时很害怕。虽然得救了之后便安心了不少，但是你内心依然留下了阴影。

但任何恐惧都比不上得知真相后的这个…无冤无仇的人，却可能在背后深深地捅你刀子。

深深的无力感袭上了心头。

“他们是贪污了你的钱，布鲁斯…你打算怎么办？”

“我已经让他们去警局自首了。”蝙蝠侠告诉你。

你点点头，忽然想起货车司机在车上摆放着家人的照片。他在喝咖啡时，三句不离他的妻子和小女儿。

“他们是怕失去韦恩基金会这个客户…”你说，“生活很辛苦…有时候会让人失去理智。”

“法律就是法律。”蝙蝠侠说。“没有借口。”

你点点头。

* * *

可是噩梦依然缠绕着你，无端莫名。

你会思考到底事情为什么变成这个样子。

你不愿意以私人名义起诉那个承包商。承包商却被检察官公诉。你被召唤为证人，提供了证词。

当你惊醒的时候，你在想整件事的发生是不是因为自己这根导火索，然后承包商因为贪污和故意伤害罪被扔进监狱几个月。

就像布鲁斯说的，法律就是法律。可是你却一直闷闷不乐。其中理由也很难向其他人倾诉。

他救了你，帮你破掉案子，把罪犯绳之以法。而你却同情因一念之差的而犯罪的人，有感于他们生活中遇到的不公。

你不觉得这件事的发生是个例，也不觉得通过罚款或者监禁能够从本质上防止贪污或者为了隐瞒罪责而伤人的事件。

你希望自己能提出更好的方法，却又无能为力。

在某个清晨你又一次不安地惊醒，习惯性地伸手去抱身边一夜劳累才入眠的人时，却发现他是完全清醒着的。

“这都好几周了，几乎天天都睡不安稳。”男人问你，像是拢小猫一般捧着揉着你的脸颊。“像你这样的小姑娘有什么心事值得放在心里这么长时间？”

“我梦见了一只特别大的绿色的剑龙在追我…”你横抱着他的胸口。

“绿色的剑龙？”他挑眉，“蝙蝠洞那只？“

“差不多。”你没理他的调侃。“我躲在妈妈的钢琴下面。它一脚把钢琴碎了。”

“真可怕。“他捻着你的头发评论道。

“然后我摔了出来，看见了你。”你盯着他的眼睛。“我想你救我，但是我发不出声音来。你从窗外看见了我。然后你说你有更重要的事情要做，让我先坚持一下。”

他的表情变得严肃起来，手上动作也停了下来。“你是想表达什么意思么？“

你摇摇头，“只是个梦罢了。”

“那还真是奇怪呢。”他略带讽刺地说。“那你什么感觉？”

“无能为力。”你说。“有些事情就是这样，所以我没有天真地抱有希望，也没有幼稚到愤怒失望…我必须得接受。”

“但是你还是睡不好觉。“他一针见血地指出。

“我需要一些时间。”

“我给了你压力么？“

“不。”你脱口而出，然后又仔细思考了一下，“倒不如说你本身就是压力，不是么？”

“这怎么说？”

“你看…蝙蝠老爷，你本事大解决的都是大事情，而我这个普通人，却为了这点儿你根本不放在眼里的小事而心绪不宁。“你自嘲道。

“作普通人不好么？”

“要看你怎么判断了。”你回答。“比如和你在一起的时候，作为普通人感觉并不好。你就像是一个陷阱，一个看起来万能的许愿机器。好像只要稍微依靠你，所有我觉得烦恼的事情都可以被你轻松解决。”

“或许的确是这样。”他笑了起来。

“但事情并不是这么简单，不是么？人总是喜欢走捷径。我得时刻提醒自己这一点。你和我一样都是人，而不是神。我有无能为力的时候，你也有。”你停顿了一下。“我想知道你会做怎样的噩梦？你会害怕什么？”

他闻言愣了愣，随即放开了你，仰面躺回了他自己的枕头上，曲起了腿，双臂交叠在了腹部。

那是一个自我防卫的姿势。

“我不做噩梦。”他说。

你咂咂嘴，侧过身体。蚕丝被下，你的腿像藤蔓一样缠上了他的。“我也希望自己能相信你，布鲁斯。”

他似乎注意到了自己方才一系列的不自然姿势，略略放松了一下，扭过头看你。

“我们在说你的问题，怎么说到我身上了。”

“因为…”你抬头去吻他的额角的皱纹。“我想我们之间的隔阂除了年龄阅历看问题的方式以外，还有很多秘密…包括你刚才抵赖的噩梦。”

“冠冕堂皇的理由。了解这些事情可以满足你的好奇心和探索欲么？年龄，阅历？”他从鼻子里哼笑了一下。“这些想法在你脑子里转了多久了？还是说窥探我的所谓的秘密能满足你的好奇心和探索欲？”

你抿起了嘴，“我换个说法。我不是傻子，更不用说有些事情你根本没有可以去隐藏。”

他摊手，做出了一个“确实如此”的姿势。

“我一直没有提起这个话题。你觉得是为什么？”

“你害怕从我嘴里听到你不喜欢的话。”他回答。

你笑了起来。“看吧，有些时候你太了解我了。”

就像你了解他，他的所有秘密，包括他现在想要藏起来的，而你想要他对你吐露的东西。

“我想知道我想知道你的父母，我想知道杰森。”

你直接向他询问。“我想知道你无能为力的事情还会变成你的噩梦么？”

他的表情顿时变得古怪起来，阴沉有好像受到了冒犯，转瞬又好像是不得不变得宽容。他摸了摸你已经长过肩的头发。

“这是我自己的事情。”

随后他不再开口。

* * *

你一定是让布鲁斯不动声色地发火了。大概有那么半个月的时间，他虽然平时对你无异，却在晚上出任务后，直接睡在了蝙蝠洞里面。

你本以为到了这个岁数，人会看开一些。但是你忽略了布鲁斯的固执和自尊心。

他不允许你未经同意去触碰他的伤疤。他可能永远不想承认第一次被你吸引是因为自己的母亲和杰森的缘故。

但是你得让他知道你在意这个。你们都会遇到无法改变的事情。这些事情会慢慢变成挥之不去的心结，束之高阁，最后难以面对。

你等他自己想通，却发现他完全没有想通的意思。所以你只有采取他能理解的方式。

你的机会很快来了。

韦恩集团下面大大小小的基金会定期会直接向上面汇报工作。你的上司让你和她一起参加。

“这是带你去看看。以后遇到这种场面也不至于不知道该怎么应对。”上司告诉你。“这回据说董事会的布鲁斯·韦恩先生也会参加。”

然后，那位让女上司欢欣鼓舞的布鲁斯·韦恩先生就这样完全没有防备地在会议室看见了坐在桌边的你。

漂亮女秘书帮他拿着文件，在他耳边提醒在座的每个人的名字和职位，却在向他介绍你的时候不确定地顿了顿。

你带着饶有兴致看戏的心情向布鲁斯·韦恩做起了自我介绍，在和他握手时，带着深意地扬眉看着他。

他则没有接你的目光，反倒是很不客气地一屁股坐到了你的旁边：“这个位置看屏幕正好。”

那根本就不算是个好位置，甚至离屏幕有些过于远了。

当会议主持提醒他这一点，并向他提供了明显更好的位置时，他说：“太近了我脖子疼…别管我，大家开始汇报吧。”

那个位置本来是属于另外一个小主管的，那是个年轻帅气的男人，笑起来一口白牙，年龄也比老蝙蝠小很多。他方才就对你表现出了极大的热情，这时却被夺走了位置，只能坐到了其他地方。

你心里只觉得好笑，拿着笔在手中转来转去。

这家伙，只准州官放火，不许百姓点灯。他身边留着漂亮秘书维持自己花花公子人设，可看到你和别人说话却觉得不快，非要不动声色地插上一脚。

于是在听着别人汇报的过程中，你在桌子下，悄悄地褪下了鞋子，向前伸去，试探地触碰对面男人的裤子。

他不自然地动了一下，脸上却没有任何表情变化。

于是你胆子反倒更大了，在他发言提问的时候，用脚尖去拨弄他

的腿，自他的脚踝，缓缓地攀爬到了他的膝盖。你看着他顿了顿，继续不动声色地对发言人提问。

可怜的韦恩先生。

你在心里想着，带着得逞后的快乐。

不过你的得意并没有持续太长时间。趁着休息的时间，你故意借口去洗手间补妆。

然后事情完全不出你的意料。当你出洗手间时，布鲁斯·韦恩捉住你的肩膀，将你推入了旁边一个小小的杂物间。

门“啪—”地关上，他便迫不及待地开口。“你很得意嘛。” 他正色地问你，一改在公司里花花公子的形象。“你今天来这里做什么？”

“工作。”你理直气壮。“你忘记啦，我可是为你工作的。”

“我可不记得允许哪个员工有什么偷摸摸的小动作。”他说。

“那好，你大可以开除我。”你眼珠一转，“我就可以回犯罪巷自谋生路啦。”

“很有意思的提议。”他冷着脸说。

“开心点吧，布鲁斯。”你笑了起来，垫起脚尖，轻轻地拍了拍他的脸。“这样你可以少发一份工资。然后…或许，你会在某个深夜遇见我。你看，到时候我是罪犯，你是蝙蝠侠，总比现在这样容易相互理解。”

“你若不是个小姑娘，我可能会忍不住把你的手给拧断。“

你在心里叹了一口气，却依然保持微笑，“你明明早就已经做了更过分的事情了。”

他看着你，眼中流露出了一丝无奈的神色。

“有时候，我真的不知道你在想什么，”他说着，然后一下子坐到了旁边垒起的一堆未拆封的打印纸上。“我知道你最近很沮丧。是因为被信任的人推进水沟？不，不只是这样…”他看着你的表情，接着皱起了眉，“是因为我没有回答你的问题吧？”他的声音变得和脚下的地板一样坚硬冰冷。

“很多事我都可以包容你。可是你不可以因为我做的事不如你的心意就做出出格的事情。还有你那些好奇心，我也不可能用自己的隐私来满足它。”

这样措辞强硬的态度，让你着实愣了一下。

“你在说什么啊…”你尴尬地笑了起来，看着他的漂亮却冷淡的眼睛，想像往常一般说出什么缓和气氛的轻松话。

“你知道我在说什么，小姐。当我说不可以的时候，这意味着事情是没有商量的。”他下达了最后通牒。

你瞬间变得极为委屈。

听上去他自始自终似乎认为你在无理取闹。

方才你自以为报复他的桌下勾引，还有那些自作聪明的俏皮话突然间变得像喜剧节目一般滑稽可笑了。

你的初心其实是想消除一些与布鲁斯之间的隔阂。

起因自然是你的那起失踪事件。

看似和平解决，恩恩爱爱，但你与他之间看问题角度不同再次浮出了水面。这让你感到不安，急需要靠着其他方式来拉近与他的距离。只是你的切入角度和方法似乎都不太对。

你的手心开始变得凉嗖嗖的。这是这是你肾上腺素飙升，情绪上来的前兆。不过你依然在极力掩饰。

“抱歉，韦恩先生。”你盯着自己的鞋尖，缓缓地，机械地回答。“这是我的错。我不该问。”

可是你没有想到，对方闻言后忽然变得极度烦躁起来。他猛然抓住你的胳膊，这倒是吓了你一跳，让你恢复了一些神志。

“怎么了？”你不禁出声询问他。

他看着你的双眸，蓝色瞳孔震颤，似乎想要说些什么，过了一会儿，最终趋于平静。

“没什么。”他闭了闭眼睛，然后张开了双臂，抱了抱你。

“走吧，再不出去要被发现了。”你扭了扭身体说。

* * *

那天晚上，你没有去韦恩庄园，而是回到了犯罪巷自己的家里。

这小半年时间里，你在韦恩庄园待的时间比在自己家多。

你甚至把备用钥匙给莉兹，让她帮你收收信件。

她那时问你是不是被富豪包养了。

你说，不至于不至于。然后给她看你用旧的包，穿旧的鞋，廉价特卖场的牛仔裤和T恤。被包养的人会这样？

她很怜悯地看着你，说你和你之前的千千万爱上富豪的姐妹们都一样，用拒绝接受对方赠送的礼物来证明自己纯粹的真情。后来发现，对方其实根本就不值，不如换些闪闪发亮的漂亮宝石来得实在。然后她欢快地提醒你什么时候换来了金块，别忘了她这个老姐妹。

可惜，你现在既没有金块，也输了不少真心。

家里一切如旧，你躺到了自己的床上，发现自己早就是不合格的赌徒，已经有很没有考虑要是盘上老蝙蝠失败现世一辈子loser的事情了。

自己算计了半天，倒是把自己给算计进去了。

可如果没有那个赌约，你会走到这一步么？你将他当作猎物，一步步制定计划，引诱下套。在这个过程中完全摒除自己的情感。

答案是肯定不会的。

你对他有好感，只会在一开始就因为对方的态度而患得患失，生怕自己做错了什么惹对方不快。

你开始思考着自己什么时候陷进蝙蝠洞里的。是他从小丑手中救下你的时候？还是请你吃pizza的那一晚？或许更早？是你本身就是喜欢他，沉迷他的人设？到了最后，你却发现这一切根本毫无头绪。

然后下一个问题很快地占据了你的脑海。

他对你好么？

若是你的目的只是让他爱上你，他对你好不好根本无关要紧，这个问题就不该被提出来。可是你对他动了心，只会期望对方和你的感情一样。

然而这个简单粗暴的问题的答案却如此暧昧。

头一次见面，所谓布鲁斯·韦恩的他将你当作露水情缘的对象，然后毫不在意地抽身而去。

第二次，作为蝙蝠侠的他几乎要勒死你扭断你的胳膊。

第三次，你以为的约会本质是审讯。

第四次，他救下你，你似乎终于感受到了他对你的些许情感。

后来呢？

你们作息时间不同。他在夜巡回来后凌晨时分很习惯地钻进了你的被窝。

当你醒来的时候，他或许还没有睡。于是他懒洋洋地摸着你的头发，听你说头一天的琐事。

他似乎很愿意和你的聊天，即使年龄差距摆在那里。或许是你很容易能理解他的意思，或许是你佩服他思维的敏捷。

他在小事上会宽容你，让着你。甚至会磨磨蹭蹭地穿上你故意胡乱给他搭配领带西服。可在大事上则表现得十分坚持，却并非完全听不进你的观点，虽然到了最后总是你让步。

总得来说，你们是合拍的。

可是这次是怎么回事？你当时看似让步了，但他不傻，肯定看得出来你其实非常委屈。之后，你回家躺在了自己家里的床上，而非像往常一样回到韦恩庄园。

这并不是解决问题的态度。

你想当作什么事情都没发生，大摇大摆回庄园，哄哄布鲁斯，表明自己不再所谓“无理取闹”。可是，你发现自己从情感上根本不可能那样做，因为你知道自己根本不是什么不讲道理的人。

你不由地唉声叹气。

通常来说，你是很有办法的。你的办法不过是和他上一次床。但是这回你却极端厌恶这样的方式。你思前想后，反复揣摩着这一周来布鲁斯每一句话，每一个表情，却开始怀疑自己是不是就真的是停留在对方用来悔过，代餐以及发泄欲望的身份里。

你当初为了吸引他，刻意把自己往这些方面靠。但现在，这已经不是你想要的了。

伴着窗外模糊的警笛声和喧哗声，你胡思乱想，睡得迷迷糊糊。

第二天你照常上班，回到了自己家里。

到了第三天早上，你接到了阿福的电话。他说希望你今天能来一趟庄园。

为什么布鲁斯不亲自给你打电话？你心里有些许别扭。

老管家似乎从你的沉默中听出了你心中所想，“布鲁斯少爷前天晚上受伤了。”

你愣了一下。

“很严重么？”你的声音有丝丝变调。“怎么搞的？为什么不早点告诉我？”

“不算太严重。你知道的，夜晚的工作…他的肩膀中了枪伤，被人推下了楼顶，伤了后背，需要养两天。根据他的说法‘伤到他的人，受伤更严重’…”

“我下了班就过去。”你犹豫了一下，告诉阿福。

虽说是下了班才回去，你却并没有心思上班了。午休时你就请了假，到超市里挑了几个苹果和橙子。初春实在挑不出什么有意思的水果。

你坐着地铁，步行许久，终于到了庄园，正好在韦恩庄园的起居室看到了许久不见的夜翼迪克·格雷斯。

“嘿，我就说你怎么能够不在。”他笑了起来，伸手去拿你买的水果。

“他怎么样？”你问他。

“不是要命的大问题。只是最近几天不能出去巡夜了，所以换我来。你赶紧去看看他吧…我也才到，看见进门的是我，布鲁斯脸色难看得吓人。”

你却犹豫了一下。

“怎么？还没吵完架？”

“我们才没有吵架。”你立刻条件反射地反驳。“你怎么说我们吵架！我们从来不吵架。我们只会有不同看法，但是从来不吵架。小孩子才吵架…”

你欲盖弥彰。

夜翼和旁边的阿福居然同时笑了起来。

“怎么？”你气恼地开口。

“我想我没记错吧阿福，方才类似的话，好像在哪听过一遍…”夜翼装作一脸茫然的样子。

阿福道：“少爷记得没错，方才布鲁斯老爷说过相似的话。”

“你们！”你咬牙不知说什么好。“连阿福先生也这样！”

玩笑归玩笑，之后你去看了布鲁斯。他已经入睡了。

你很少有机会在白天看见一动不动躺着的他。他半个肩膀缠满了绷带。在没有缠着绷带的地方，新伤旧伤相叠。

你不禁难受起来。

你一直觉得这些伤疤很性感来着，但它们明明看起来那么丑陋，那么痛。

你帮他掖了下被子，却把他弄醒了。

他的瞳孔迷糊了一番，最后聚焦在了你的脸上。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”你不自然地在他眼前晃了晃手掌。“还记得我么？”

他看着你，“我没有伤到头。”

“行吧行吧…”你说，然后陷入了尴尬的沉默。

他摸到了遥控器把床调高，把自己的上半身给撑了起来，然后平静地看着你。

“我昨天太忙了，前天晚上家里有点事。”你开始胡乱找话，想要打破沉默，“看，我给你带了什么来。”你给他展示躺在环保袋里的苹果和橙子。“你想吃的话，我给你洗一个？”

他摇摇头，示意你坐到他的病床上。

你也只有照他的话做了。

“我昨天躺了一天，一直在想你的事情…”他直接告诉你。

你突然忐忑不安了起来，捏着自己的裤子，然后又松开。“抱歉，我真的不会再问你不想说的事情了。”

前天的道歉是委屈满满，可现在你却是真心实意的。你无法接受因为你的态度，布鲁斯在这个时候说出分手之类消极的话。

“不，我不是这个意思。你得听我说完。”他说。“我一直在想你的事情，虽然我并没有意识到这一点…”他垂下眼睛，沉默了一会儿。

你不解，等他的下文。

“你知道我是怎么受伤的么？说起来很可笑。那天晚上，我帮助了一个被抢劫的战战兢兢小姑娘…不，和你不像，金发，可能还比你小一点。这个吓坏的姑娘急着给他的男朋友打电话，说出来的不是求助，而是抱歉自己没有按时回到家里。还被电话里那个醉鬼侮辱威胁了一通…”

你皱起了眉：“你肯定不会袖手旁观。”

“…所以我去了酒吧把那个老家伙拖了出来。那个醉鬼看到了我胆子倒很大，说我不能拿他怎么样，不管自己做什么小姑娘都不可能离开他。”

你听着，突然觉出了这个故事中的深意，不禁张了张嘴，似想要说什么。

“对…我那时候分神了。那个混蛋的同伙居然有枪，是我大意了。”

“他们到底是谁？小混混怎么可能伤得到你。”

“所以他们并不是一般的小混混。我让阿福去调查了…我想说的不是他们…”他转了话锋，微微叹了口气，叫了你的名字，似乎很艰难地开口，“告诉我，我对你怎么样？”

你眨了眨眼，抿起了唇，“我觉得的，跟你待在一起很开心。”

他摇摇头，“那是因为你爱我。”

你皱眉：“哪有人自己说对方爱自己的？”

他没接你的话：“我一直在思考，我可能对你并不算好。你从一开始似乎就很了解我。你知道怎么让我生气也知道如何让我开心。我却不知道你的。我想我保护你，让着你，这样就足够了，但是很显然你还想要其他的更多的。”

“你说了不会有更多的。我尊重这个。“

“你知道我第一次看见你什么感觉么？这么一个乖巧的小可爱。如果杰森也像这样，或许就不会出事。后来你做出了一些出乎意料的事情，我不得不怀疑你，我知道直到现在你都在隐瞒什么事情，只是我不在意…”

“布鲁斯，我…”

“不，你听下去，”他打断了你。“我失去了亲人，然后你来了，明明可以替代了他们的位置，我却不想承认。”

“事情是勉强不来的。”你回答，自嘲道：“或许我哪里还不够？”

“不，我是一个难搞偏执的人，”他顿了顿。“你虚假得像是在给我量身定制的陷阱，又真实到我可以毫无保留地信任你。”

他的第六感一直很准。

“这很矛盾啊。”你评论道。

“是的，确实如此。”他微微地笑了起来。“我不年轻了，有些话本不该说，也原本不打算再说。但是我想，不说出来，我或许会后悔。”

他抬眼看着你。

“我的生活充满了危险。我周围的人也会受到影响。我的父母，我的朋友，我的养子，还有我的前妻…我知道我从来没有谈起过这些。我本不想这些事情对我们的相处产生影响。我有我的过去，不希望你也背负它们。可是…”

他眉眼间极尽温柔。你的印象里似乎从来没有过。

“我终究还是自私的。我希望你能够成为我的家人。”

“我…”你想要开口，他却继续了下去。

“我想说我一定会保护你不让你受到伤害，但你我都知道那会是个谎言。况且，被别人保护也不是真正你想要的…别这样看着我…我一把年龄了，难道看不出来你的心思么？”

他叫着你的名字，拇指摩挲着你的手背：“我知道你想要什么。你说你是个普通的人，但是你不是，你现在的生活或许看起来平凡，但和我在一起，我保证你的每一日绝不会是虚度时光，你做的每一件事是都会有意义。”

他一口气说完了这样的话，停下来平静地看着你，却让你当即愣在了原地。

他知道这个，他知道你心里的恐惧，知道你接受赌约的原因。你期望给你的生活赋予一点点意义和价值。

“你在想什么？”

你半天不开口。他那平静的面具终于裂开，露出了毛头小子般的不耐烦神色，催促你说话。

你看着他缓缓地开口：“我在想你把利弊分析得头头是道。拒绝和接受的理由也如数家珍。有没有想过说一句稍微感性一点的话…比如我这样的小姑娘会吃的那一套？”

“我一般做的比说的好。”他咬牙道：“只是…这几天不在状态。”

你笑了起来，俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇。

“那正好了，我很在状态。布鲁斯，你说些甜言蜜语吧…我或许可以告诉你一个小秘密…”

“我会喜欢这个秘密么？”

他俊美的脸庞就在你的手中，望着你的眼睛折射着光线，像是最上等的蓝宝石。

你耸耸肩。

“看来我没有选择了是吧？”

他的手指摸索着按上了遥控器。房间的两排厚重的窗帘缓缓地合上。

“我会说无数遍，直到你听腻了为止…”他在你的唇齿之间呢喃。


End file.
